Sigo siendo la misma persona
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Tras una repentina confesión, la amistad entre Takamachi Nanoha y Fate Testarossa Harlaown cambiará radicalmente.
1. Prólogo

Estoy particularmente ansiosa el día de hoy.

Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, curso el tercer año del bachillerato y cuento con 18 años recién cumplidos.

No tengo nada de especial, soy solo una chica más como cualquier otra... Exceptuando tal vez que ni me gustan los chicos. No me malentiendan, tengo amigos varones y me llevó excelente con ellos, simplemente no veo a ninguno como una exponencial pareja, lo descubrí a los catorce años después de asimilar que lo que sentía por esa chica de mirada paralizadora no era amistad. No crean que no experimenté antes, claro que lo hice, obviamente no con malas intenciones, simplemente cada vez que un chico se me declaraba (que no era tan seguido como con Fate-chan) aclaraba que no sentía nada por el pero podríamos experimentar a ver que salía y les preguntaba si estaban de acuerdo, por eso, contrario a mi mejor amiga, no se me consideraba alguien tan inalcanzable. Quien contrario a mi, nunca aceptó ninguna sola confesión.

Tenemos también a Hayate-chan, mi otra mejor amiga, a quien conozco desde los nueve años, cuando se mudó a Uminari con su hermana mayor. Ella contrario a nosotras, era toda una playgirl intencionada, pues no era como Fate que solo siendo quien era y haciendo lo que quería atraía a la gente, la morena se empeña en cuidar su físico y coquetear casi con cualquier falda que se encuentra, pero describirla me es imposible... Tendrán que irla conociendo.

Fate-chan por otro lado... Es tan encantadora...

A ella la conocí hace poco, justo antes de que acabase la secundaria se transfirió a nuestro colegio. Estaba sola durante la mañana y un impulso dentro de mí me hizo hablarle; así comenzó todo. Congeniamos enseguida, con media hora hablando la gente ya pensaba que nos conocíamos de años, fue una mala fortuna que siempre le tocó en grupos aparte al mio, pero no se podía hacer nada contra la organización. Ella siempre venía a verme, es bastante amable y protectora conmigo, este tipo de cosas me hizo enamorarme poco a poco y odiar a veces enamorarme de ella, pues acciones como esa solo le hacían confundirme.

Es así como volvemos al tema de mi ansiedad.

Desde hace un año voy observando que Fate-chan piensa muy profundamente algo, cuando le pregunto solo esquiva el tema, últimamente ha estado algo esquiva y el colmo fue que me llegó un mensaje por el celular en el que me decía que quería hablar algo conmigo después de clases. ¡No la he visto todo el día y el reloj se mueve cada vez más lento!

—Muy bien chicos, esto es todo por hoy. Debo atender un asunto personal por lo que saldrán veinte minutos antes.

Bien, al menos no esperaré en un salón de clases y puedo esperar a Fate-chan en nuestro árbol. Sonrío tontamente de recordar las palabras de Hayate... tal vez, Fate-chan quiere declararse.

Suelto un gritillo bastante agudo nomás de pensarlo.

—Nanoha, ¿estás bien?

— ¡Fate-chan! —Tan ella como siempre, despertaba en mi esa sensación de ser protegida, casi como si fuese un príncipe de cuento de hadas materializado. Sin poder contenerme la abracé, ella, como siempre, se vio incomoda antes de corresponder ni abrazo, Fate-chan nunca ha sido fanática del contacto físico. — ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme? —Pregunté una vez separadas de nuestro abrazo. Su mirada cambio a una más temerosa, de inmediato pensé en que pasó algo más en casa con su madre. Ahora que su padre estaba trabajando en otra ciudad, la señora Precia hacia lo que quería en casa, y eso no siempre se traducía como algo bueno para mí Fate-chan.

—Siéntate. —Señaló la banca y yo le obedecí. Ella se removió de su lugar y luego se sentó. Me tomó de las manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Solo, no me interrumpas hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, como digas, Fate-chan.

Ella asintió.

—Verás... Esto es algo complicado de expresar, pero después de tantos años no podía seguir ocultándolo, siento que me asfixia y me hace incapaz de mirarte a los ojos.

¡No puede ser! ¡¿En verdad Fate-chan va a...?!

—Quería decírtelo a solas por miedo a la reacción que vayas a tener, sé que vienes de una familia muy homofóbica y que a pesar de todo eres muy abierta de mente, pero igual, nunca se sabe. —Oh si, el que Hayate le tenga miedo a mi madre y se contenga bastante dice mucho. —Verás, siempre te he tenido en mi máxima consideración desde que te conocí, pues has sido, junto con Hayate, la primera amistad verdadera que tuve. Has sabido que siempre me han considerado _una chica muy desinteresada por la vida_ , pero la verdad es que mis preocupaciones son muy diferentes.

Muy bien, ya no entiendo cuál es el punto.

—Quiero que sepas desde el fondo de mi corazón que te quiero como a nadie, por eso quería hablar de esto contigo primero.

— ¿Fate-chan?

—Nanoha, soy transexual. Soy un chico encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

* * *

 _ **Esto es lo que moría por subir a esta plataforma. Abordar el tema de la transexualidad en un Fanfic me parece interesante y dado en que Love Live ya me ganaron (me quedé cuando su usuario llevaba Abaddon, a saber cómo se llama ahora) decidí que en MSLN sería interesante.**_

 _ **Este es solo el prólogo y será el único capitulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Nanoha.**_

 _ **Esperen más de esta historia próximamente.**_

 _ **¿Quieren saber cómo continúa?**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Fate miró con absoluto terror como la cara de Nanoha se transformaba, lamentablemente, era lo suficientemente densa como para no comprender en su totalidad si el shock era uno malo o uno no tan malo.

— ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

Fate tragó grueso.

—Soy un chico transexual.

El silencio vino nuevamente. Fate se sentía con más nervios a cada segundo, pues estaba inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Nanoha, como sus ilusiones se destruían y como entraba en un evidente estado de confusión.

¿Qué si conocía el término? Por supuesto que sí, por eso es que estaba tan sorprendida. No cavilaba... Pero al mismo tiempo su mente le traía recuerdos y dejaba ver los detalles que pasó por alto en el comportamiento de la Testarossa que pudieron delatarla

Fate era una chica espléndida, pero si lo pasaba al otro bando... Fate era casi como el chico perfecto con el que siempre sueñan sus compañeras de clase, entonces entendió que ese "la veo como mi príncipe de negro" era literal, no veían a Fate como una chica, a pesar de tener la apariencia de una, sino que veían el aura en su interior, su aura masculina, pero ella, siendo la persona más cercana a ella no lo hizo, ¿porqué? ¿Porque sentía decepción ahora de la chica por la que juraba dar todo? Ah si, porque ahora ella declaraba de un chico.

Un chico que era demasiado respetuoso, siempre hablaba con elegancia y mostraba el respeto merecido a toda autoridad, trataba a las mujeres como lo más valioso del mundo y a los hombres como camaradas indispensables en su vida. Un chico que era centrado, siempre destacando por sus calificaciones pero que no era del todo serio en su vida cotidiana, mantenía los pies sobre la tierra, si, pero que no se impedía soñar. Un chico amable y altruista, que te trataba de ayudar siempre que estaba en sus posibilidades sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio, actuando siempre con desinterés, bondadoso, siempre buscando el bien de los demás. Un chico que si bien no era millonario, era trabajador y lo suficientemente orgulloso como para siempre buscar el mérito propio. Carismático, nunca buscaba fama, actuaba siempre tal cual era y eso era lo que le atraía a los demás.

Sincero, sabias que siempre te hablaba con la verdad, quizá con un poco de rudeza al no saber expresarse correctamente, pero era tan transparente que sabías que su intención no era lastimarte. Franco, no se andaba con rodeos.

Nanoha de había enamorado de todo eso y más, incluidos sus defectos, como su nula capacidad para entender los sentimientos propios y ajenos, su empatía bastante deficiente, su incapacidad para expresar emociones, su insensibilidad en casi el ochenta por ciento de las situaciones, y sobre todo, su maldita manía de guardarse todas las cosas para ella (él).

Ahora... Ahora resultaba que era una persona diferente. ¡No! Fate era una chica y había nacido como una chica, por tanto moriría como una.

Soltó las manos que Fate sostenía y le miró con todo el revoltijo de emociones que tenía en su interior, la rubia sintió el rechazo de su mejor amiga, y seamos honestos, aquello dolió terriblemente, una cosa era ser parte del LGB y otra cosa muy distinta era ser parte del mundo T. Fate lo sabía, siempre lo supo; desde que investigó sobre la gente como ella se mentalizó a recibir el rechazo de la gran mayoría de personas... Pero que Nanoha fuera parte de esa mayoría le dolía más que tratándose de otra persona por un motivo desconocido.

Fate Testarossa fue testigo de cómo su amistad terminaba una vez que Nanoha se fue de aquel lugar con un seco "no lo acepto".

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

* * *

Pasó un mes desde que Nanoha y Fate dejaron de hablarse. Harta de la situación, Hayate se encargó de hablar con Fate ya que Nanoha se encargó de fastidiarla con su "no quiero hablar de eso". La Yagami era, por lejos, la persona más observadora en Uminari, sabía lo mucho que esas dos se querían y lo mucho que les hería estar separadas, pero sin duda, se notaba que quien estaba peor era Fate, había una clase de aura depresiva a su alrededor que le costó un poco más de atención por sus compañeros de clase y sus compañeros de clubes. Después de sacarle a Fate lo que quería saber decidió que si bien era –en parte– aceptable el actuar de Nanoha, sentía que era un tanto inmaduro, es decir, Fate seguía siendo Fate, la misma persona que estaría allí para ti cuando lo ocuparas, que te haría reír con su manera tan torpe de ser, amable, respetuosa y que se tomaba todo tan literal que a veces parecía tener síndrome de Asperger.

Seguía siendo la misma persona. Lo único que cambiaría en Fate, en unos años, sería su físico.

O bueno, así lo veía la castaña.

— ¡Vamos Fate, bien sabes que lo deseas! —Dijo Hayate abrazada del cuello del rubio.

A decir verdad, ya sabida la condición del Testarossa, Hayate fue capaz de comprender porque el actuar de su amiga, porque se desesperaba cuando pasaba más de un mes sin cortarse el cabello y que cada mes lo traía más corto, no era un "error de la peluquera" sino que cada mes le decía córteme dos centímetros más que la vez pasada. En ese momento ya lo tenía casi por los hombros y Hayate se había ofrecido a pagarle un corte de cabello ya masculino saliendo de clases en lugar de ir a su acostumbrada clase de teatro; Fate estaba indecisa, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, al contrario, de ser por ella se lo cortaba todo de golpe el lugar de ir mes por mes, lo que le hacía dudar era la futura reacción de su madre, Hayate le había dicho que podrían decir que le pegaron una goma de mascar y no había manera de quitarla con otros métodos, también se ofreció a aceptar toda la responsabilidad, pero para la rubia seguía faltando algo, una vocecilla más aguda diciéndole "Vamos, Fate-chan".

Negó con la cabeza para alejar ese malestar y enfrió su cabeza. Estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad Italia en un par de meses y dentro de otro par de años en Japón, estaba decidida a irse de casa apenas tuviera, ya debería tener más firmeza en sus decisiones, se había preparado para esto.

—Lo haremos—Hayate sonrió ampliamente, contagiado momentáneamente a Fate su sonrisa—Pero diremos la verdad, me lo quise cortar y tú solo me seguiste la loquera.

La castaña estalló en carcajadas.

—Aunque no los tengas físicamente, debo decirte que "tienes los huevos bien puestos". —Ahora el rubio fue quien estalló en carcajadas, no sólo por las palabras de su amiga, sino también por la cara y los gestos que puso al decir aquello.

Desde la entrada principal, Nanoha los veía reír animadamente, preguntándose porque Hayate pasaba como si nada con Fate cuando ahora resultaba ser una persona diferente a la que conoció.

* * *

La primera vez que en el colegio vieron a Fate sonriendo de verdad, fue un día después de cortarse el cabello. Basta decir que las chicas ahora estaban más que convencidas de que Fate sería su príncipe, pues si bien todo lo demás continuaba siendo femenino, cortarse el cabello de la manera en que lo hizo le hacía verse como un joven de 14. Ni siquiera las réplicas de su madre sobre cómo había "arruinado" su cabello le hicieron flaquear, pues cuando llegó la hora de bañarse pudo sentir la delicia que era terminar con el cabello en dos minutos y usar el shampoo como jabón también. El corte de cabello había sido su primer paso, había decidido ya dejar de esconderse; solo había un ligero problema... ¿Cómo esconder el peso extra en su delantera?

Lo básico había sido encorvarse y usar bastantes capas de ropa debajo de una polera una talla más grande de la que necesitaba realmente.

— ¿Porqué no te vendas como en la película esa que vimos hace años? —Preguntó Hayate después de escuchar la problemática de Fate, interiormente estaba ligeramente menos indignada al saber que "se encorvaba para estar a su altura y la de Nanoha" era falso.

—Eso es demasiado peligroso, mapache—Comentó el rubio todavía jugando con los bordes de su cabello con una sonrisa casual cada cierto rato, todavía no se lo creía. —Lo más adecuado sería comprar un binder o hacer uno.

— ¿Qué e un binder?

—Es un estilo camisa deportiva o top deportivo que se encarga pues de comprimir y amoldar el pecho de manera segura. —Dijo Fate con toda la paciencia del mundo—Igual tampoco es recomendable usarlo mucho, así que lo utilizaría solo en clases.

—Y aunque pudieras, dudo mucho que a Precia-Sama le agradase mucho la idea de verte sin pechos por la casa. —Fate nuevamente se rió.

—Y eso que ni la viste ayer cuando llegué con el cabello así.

—Seguro fue épico.

—Y que lo digas, Chrono tuvo que hacer de todo para calmarla y papá se la pasó tres horas al teléfono con ella. Ahora tiene más sospechas de que no hay algo bien conmigo ahora que juntamos mi ropa y mi nueva apariencia.

—Es curioso que mientras traías el cabello largo podías ser todo lo masculina que querías pero ahora con el cabello corto estás en la mira de todos, Fate-chan.

—Fate-kun.

—Perdón, aún no me acostumbro—Hayate soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es bastante comprensible. —Comentó Fate con calma—Es solo cosa de acostumbrarse.

— ¿Y hablas de ti en masculino? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Solo contigo o cuando estoy a solas. De hecho en la plataforma en la que subo mis historias siempre he dicho que soy hombre.

— ¿Y te piensas cambiar el nombre? —Fate negó.

—Por suerte mi nombre es solo una palabra en inglés, una palabra en pronombre masculino. Sirve que así quienes me conocen pues no tienen confusiones de cómo referirse a mi.

—Que mal, ya estaba por ponerte un nombre super épico y extranjero.

— ¿Cómo cual? —Preguntó divertida, Hayate cambió la expresión en su rostro.

—Ah... Pues no sé... ¿Ayrton? —Fate comenzó a reírse— ¡Hey, déjame! No me diste tiempo para pensar en uno.

— ¿Y porque Ayrton?

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ni siquiera sé si ese nombre existe.

Nuevamente la dupla Yagami Testarossa estalló en carcajadas.

Fate estaba contenta de contar con alguien como Hayate, alguien que le aceptaba, no le juzgaba y le apoyaba en lo posible.

—Gracias.

Hayate se giró con el rubio, quien ahora tomaba de su vaso de café ligeramente avergonzado, era bien sabido que ese tipo de cosas le costaban un poco al menor, no por malagradecido, sino porque se avergonzaba. La mayor sonrió comprensiva y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Para eso estamos las amigas, Fate-kun.

Se fundieron en un abrazo en el cual la castaña notó el pesar de Fate acerca de que Nanoha no estuviese allí con ellas.

Pero pronto regresaría... O bueno, eso querían creer.

* * *

 ** _Perdonen los dedazos que se_** **_me pudieron ir, hago esto mientras estoy en clase porque trebajo tan eficientemente que termino todo en cuestión de minutos y tengo demasiado tiempo libre en clases y no me quieren haciendo ruido. Perdonen si la actitud de Nanoha no es la que esperaban, pero esta no será una historia totalmente rosa, igual no le durará mucho esa actitud._**

 ** _Quiero darles las gracias por los fav, los follow y los reviews. Si esperaban saber si Fate gusta de Nanoha... Bueno, eso lo verán en los capítulos siguientes. Justo ahora me estoy concentrado un poco más en los cambios que tendrá Fate en su grupo de amigas y la percepción de sus compañeros de clase antes de enfrentarse a Precia y su padre._**

 ** _En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente._**

 ** _Se despide, Ayrton Scar._**


	3. Capítulo 2

Fate disfrutaba del clima frío, en parte porque nació en un lugar en el que el clima es frío casi todo el año, también influyeron los hechos de que a lo largo de su vida, continuaron viviendo en lugares fríos y que ahora el calor le hacía daño. En los climas fríos uno tiene la excusa perfecta para pasársela en cama todo el día, y en su caso en particular, usar sudaderas y más capas de ropa de las necesarias. Siempre se sintió incómodo usando chaquetas, siempre se ajustaban más a su cuerpo de lo que desearía. La ropa femenina en general le desagradaba a decir verdad, parecía casi una segunda piel y se encargaba de remarcar la anatomía por la que siempre mostró rechazo desde que le llegó la pubertad, y Fate estaba consciente de que no tenía un cuerpo por el cual acomplejarse desde el punto de vista ordinario; era delgada, bastante alta para la estatura femenina en Japón –afortunadamente para él, estaba en el promedio masculino en Japón- tenía una cintura bastante marcada, sus piernas estaban torneadas por todo el ejercicio que había hecho en toda su vida, no tenía músculo en sus brazos, pero ciertamente los tenía bastante definidos, seguramente si tuviera tiempo, se encargaría de hacer músculo.

Otra cosa maravillosa de los climas fríos era la lluvia, o por lo menos en Uminari, pues cuanto más intensa fuese la lluvia, más nieve caería en las vacaciones de invierno, y a él le encantaba jugar en la nieve. Cuando el y su hermano eran más chicos, su padre no trabajaba tanto y su hermano todavía no andaba de estudihambre en la Universidad, solían jugar guerras de nieve; ahora que ninguno de los dos estaba ya para esos juegos, Fate salía a convivir con los niños del barrio y jugaba todo el día, su madre siempre le regañaba por cómo regresaba, pero parecía al fin haberse resignado.

Hoy en particular, no parecía que llovería, pero decidió llevar un paraguas, estaban en época de lluvias, ser cuidadoso nunca estaba de más. La última vez que estuvo sin paraguas porque no parecía que llovería casi termina violado de no ser por Nanoha.

Ah~ Nanoha...

Se sentía un vacío sin esa cobriza alegre. El trío de Aces estaba dividido, pues no tenía a Hayate todo el tiempo, en ratos estaba con Nanoha y en ratos estaba con el, de hecho que Hayate se la pasara con ella la mayoría del tiempo le hacía sentir en cierta manera culpable de haber fragmentado esa amistad. Ya iban tres meses con la situación igual.

Fate se preguntaba si habría manera alguna de que pudiesen estar los tres juntos nuevamente sin que tenga que esconderse.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _CAPÍTULO 2_

* * *

—No es que nos moleste tu compañía, pero... ¿Seguirás sin hablar con Fate? —Cuestionó Alisa Bannings mientras que a su lado, su novia, Suzuka Tsukimura, comía la más lento posible tratando de no meterse en la conversacion, a pesar de que la idea fue suya.

Nanoha se tensó en su lugar, sabía que tarde o temprano sus amigas de la infancia le harían esa pregunta, pues no era secreto para nadie que, desde que conoció a Fate, todo lo demás quedó en segundo plano.

—Creo que seguiremos sin hablar por otro largo tiempo—Respondió ariscamente ingiriendo otro trozo de su Bentō.

Alisa suspiró.

— ¿Podrías al menos decirnos porque discutieron? Nunca antes lo habían hecho. ¿Acaso hizo algo? —Preguntó Alisa.

Nanoha clavó su mirada en su Bentō, recordando los ojos de Fate mirándole con temor antes de su confesión.

— ¿Conocen...?

Las miradas de la pareja se clavaron en ella al instante, estaban seguras de que la Takamachi no hablaría, tal vez ya estaba en su limite.

— ¿...El término transexual?

Alisa se miró confundida mientras que Suzuka reprimió una exclamación.

—No. —Simple y franca, así siempre ha sido Alisa.

—Son las personas que se cambian el género. —Dijo Nanoha escuetamente.

—Porque la identidad de género que tienen no corresponde con su genero asignado—Agregó la peli morada.

—Fate me dijo que es un chico transexual.

La boca de Suzuka se abrió en una perfecta 'O' mientras que Alisa continuaba viéndose confundida.

— ¿Y dónde está el problema?

— ¡En que Fate-chan quiere ser chico! —Se exaltó la cobriza.

—Más bien el problema es que Nanoha-chan no quiere aceptar que se enamoró de un chico. —Se rió Suzuka.

—Fate-chan no es un chico. —Dijo Nanoha.

—No físicamente. —Rebatió Suzuka—Bueno, no del todo. Ahora cuadra mejor su comportamiento y porque se cortó el cabello.

Alisa siguió viéndose confundida, pues contrario a sus amigas, ella no era gay, simplemente se había enamorado de Suzuka y punto, por tanto, no conocía nada del tema LGBT, no lo veía necesario, demasiados términos para clasificar a la gente cuando ella solo los dividía en "Me caen bien o me caen mal".

— ¡Holap! —Apareció Hayate recargándose en Nanoha, quien casi se atraganta por el repentino peso en su espalda. — ¿Qué tanto hacen sin la compañía de este escultural mapache?

—Nada.

—Discutimos sobre el hecho de que Nanoha de enamoró de un chico. —Dijo la peli-morada.

— ¿Qué no estaba enamorada de Fate? —Se confundió la rubia de ojos verdes.

— ¡Ahhhh! Con que es eso—Restó importancia.

—Fate-chan no es un chico. —Repitió Nanoha un poco cansada.

—Tal vez no nació como uno, pero créeme que lo es Nanoha-chan—Dijo Hayate—Y uno bastante encantador~~

—Sin duda me enamoraría de él si no existiera Alisa-chan. —Picó Suzuka leyendo las intenciones de la Yagami.

— ¡¿Ah?! —Alisa se mostró indignada, ¿y porque negarlo? Celosa también.

—Muchas de nuestras compañeras le encuentran todavía más atractivo ahora que se cortó el cabello—Agregó Suzuka divertida como el ceño de Nanoha se fruncía, como era la única que compartía grupo con el Testarossa sabía la veracidad de sus palabras.

— ¡Ja, deberías ver cuando vamos caminando por la calle! —Se mofó la castaña—Siempre anda atrayendo la mirada de todas. Si andas corta de dinero alguna vez y quieres ir al cine, llévatelo, siempre nos están rebajando (o regalando) los productos en dulcería.

— ¡¿Podemos cambiar de tema?! —Explotó Nanoha celosa, sus amigas le vieron con burla.

—Controla esos celos mujer, así nunca lo vas enamorar. —Alisa no sabia ni que pasaba pero se unió al mame.

— ¡No estoy celosa!

—Ajá, y yo soy una fanática religiosa. —Dijo Hayate con sarcasmo—En fin, yo solo venía a invitarlas pasar las vacaciones conmigo. Shamal tuvo que salir a no sé dónde por un asunto de la universidad y pues la verdad ni muerta pienso a irme a la casa de Nanoha-chan o de Fate-kun, así que tengo la casa libre por dos semanas.

—Yo no tengo problema—Dijo Alisa de inmediato, seguramente sus padres igualmente saldrían.

—Si Alisa-chan va, yo también. —Dijo Suzuka abrazándose a la mencionada.

—Agh, son tan cursis—Hayate hizo una fingida mueca de asco— ¿Qué hay de ti, Nanoha-chan?

—Pediré permiso, ya veremos qué dicen mis padres.

.

.

La lluvia caía sin importarle en lo más absoluto si había gente que no podía salir en dirección a sus casas, por lo menos en su colegio eran más comprensibles y no cerraban hasta que no quedase un estudiante dentro por mas tarde que fuera. Fate sonreía al ver la lluvia, ya se veía saltando por los charcos en su casa, oh dios, era tan infantil a veces... No tenía derecho para quejarse de Hayate. Estaba a punto de dejar el edificio cuando la imagen de Nanoha sentada frente a la puerta le detuvo, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca sin Hayate como intermediario, tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer.

—Maldición, debí hacerle caso a mamá y traerme un paraguas.

Fate de escondió tras los casilleros en los que se cambiaban los zapatos, sacando su teléfono para ver la hora y angustiándose por la cobriza, a esa hora ya debía estar en su casa haciendo lo que sea. Tenía horarios bastante estrictos para llegar, pues apenas la habían dejado irse por su cuenta, sus clases habían acabado dos horas atrás y la razón por la que él se encontraba aún allí era por el taller de teatro al que asistía, pero Nanoha... Nanoha estaba sin poder irse. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era claro que Nanoha no quería saber de él como para que compartiesen paraguas y le acompañase a su casa primero (aunque quedara del otro lado de la ciudad), como también era claro lo orgullosa que era como para simplemente darle el paraguas e irse. Dejarla sola no era una opción, le tenía un especial aprecio a la Takamachi y se preocupaba por ella, así fuera algo tan simple como una riña de sus padres. Escuchó como la mayor se ponía de pie comenzaba a caminar en su dirección, se paralizó instantáneamente y solo volvió a la normalidad cuando vio que se dirigía a los baños.

Vio su mochila vacía y una idea vino a él.

Cuando Nanoha dejó los sanitarios se encontró con un paraguas atado a su mochila que era ciertamente imposible de no reconocer, lo había usado cientos de veces en el pasado, era el paraguas de Fate; miró a los alrededores pero no le vio. Se acercó encontrándose con una nota a mano escrita por el susodicho, ¿quién más tenía esa letra tan... tan Fate?

 _«Úsalo. Ya después puedes dárselo a Hayate si quieres. Llamé a tu madre, le dije que la razón por la que habías tardado es porque me lastimé en deportes y te ofreciste en acompañarme a casa y que tu teléfono murió, pero que ya ibas de regreso. También ya me fui, así que no te esfuerces en devolverme el paraguas porque seguramente ya estoy empapado hasta los huesos en el autobús.»_

Sus mejillas de sonrojaron al ver la acción de Fate, a veces odiaba que fuera tan amable, seguramente en unos días se enteraría que estaba enferma y...

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti que por los demás, mou~

Sabiendo que no tenía caso hacer algo y también sabiendo que Fate acaba de, literalmente, salvarle el cuello, extendió el paraguas y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia en dirección a la parada de autobuses.

—Tonta...—Dijo con una ligera sonrisa, tomando del mango con fuerza.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Nanoha se preparaba mentalmente para agradecerle en persona a Fate –era lo mínimo que merecía– y regresarle su paraguas (ya llevando uno propio), se llevó la decepción de saber que había faltado a clases gracias a Suzuka. Dada la normalidad con la que Hayate tomó la situación, se notaba que sabía el porque, pero no podía simplemente preguntárselo; además, pensándolo con lógica, seguramente ya se había enfermado.

Pasaron cuatro días más, Nanoha comenzó a preocuparse, Fate no era de durar tantos días enferma ni de perder clases, menos ahora que ya era su último semestre de bachillerato. Su preocupación solo se acrecentó al ver el inconfundible auto de Precia Testarossa estacionándose en la entrada y bajando unas muletas que posteriormente ayudarían a Fate Testarossa a ponerse de pie. A un lado de ella pasó Hayate corriendo mientras que Precia sacaba del vehículo también la mochila de Fate para recogerla ella misma. Precia pareció decirle unas cuantas cosas al mapache ese y después se despidió de ambas con un beso en la mejilla. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba contrariada, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Fate en ese estado, y lo que más le causaba intriga, ¿cómo había terminado así? Era una suerte que en los últimos dos semestres tenían la libertad de usar la ropa que quisieran para ir a clases mientras no fuesen faldas demasiado cortas o pantalones rotos, pues no imaginaba lo complicado que sería para Fate andar en muletas con falda, así que solamente llevaba unos pantalones holgados y dos sweater. Cuando pasaron por un lado de ella, la Takamachi no supo como sentirse al respecto con que Fate estuviera con la espalda recta gracias a las muletas, eran bastantes los centímetros que reducía encorvándose.

—Eso te pasa por andar como niño chiquito—Escuchó como regañaba Hayate.

—Hablas como si no hicieras las mismas cosas—Dijo Fate con ironía.

No escuchó mas, y como en los meses anteriores, fue con sus amigas, Alisa y Suzuka. No podía molestarle ahora que estaba herido y que parecía solo querer la compañía de su mapachesca amiga.

* * *

 _ **Juro que quería escribir más, pero decidí mejor dejarlo para el siguiente episodio. Y como vieron, el "lo que sea" que siente Nanoha y hace de su actitud algo no muy agradable, no durará mucho. Después de todo este fic no era clasificado como drama (aunque sí tendrá sus pequeñas dosis sorpresas). Las vacaciones y las lesiones son poderosas, en especial si tu nombre es Fate y te apellidas Testarossa.**_

 _ **En cuanto a los reviews... me he topado con algunos bastante interesantes.**_

 ** _Comenzando con Guest (y quienes lo estén pensando), espero haya quedado claro que si, Nanoha está molesta porque Fate no se ve como chica pero Nanoha se enamoró de ella viéndola como tal y no sabe como actuar. También como aportó Besckler, Nanoha viene de un ambiente bastante convservador (así que tomen en cuenta que para sus padres, ella es hetero) y si bien conoce lo que es transexual -espero haber dado a entender- que realmente tiene un conocimiento bastante limitado._**

 ** _Siguiendo con Maiky Smith, como decirlo... tu duda sería una muy interesante trama XD pero no, Fate de verdad se siente chico en este fic. Y si, es gracioso pero Nanoha es bastante obvia para todos con sus sentimientos hacia Fate, excepto para Fate. También es verdad que le pueden gustar las chicas... pero sobre eso tratará el siguiente capítulo, así que no quiero darte spoilers._**

 ** _saizoouuuh , me alegra ver que tienes la misma resolución de Hayate, y sobre el NanoFate *huye gaymente* dale no. No puedo crear suspenso por que en los datos de la historia está marcado el [Fate T. Nanoha T.] (que ahora que lo pienso, hace parecer que tienen el mismo apellido) pero el camino a eso sera lento y cuidado; ya sabemos que Nanoha está enamorada de Fate y solo debe comprender que "Fate siempre seguirá siendo Fate" (por eso el tìtitulo del fic xD) pero... ¿que hay de Fate? ¿Qué siente por Nanoha?_**

 ** _Y finalmente, para Besckler... Bastante extenso tu review, respondí algunas cosillas en las respuestas anteriores y creeme que de verdad me alegra leer que empatizaste con el lado de Nanoha, es simplemente que me puse a pensar en una anécdota de índole personal en la que pasó algo medio similar pero que la reacción fue completamente diferente y decidí plasmarlo en Nanoha. Y sí, Fate pasará por muchas cosas, este será el comienzo, pero como ya dije, se centrará más en como cambian las relaciones de Fate y como cambia poco a poco en el camino a su felicidad, pero con humor porque soy comediante en secreto (?) Nah, simplemente la comedia se me da bastante bien._**

 ** _INICIO DE LOS ANUNCIOS_**

 ** _1\. Primero que nada, va a haber genderbend de dos personajes por allí ¿porqué? el contexto de la historia necesita más hombres de los que existen en MSLN (que ya tienen su papel asignado para variar) y no me apetece crear OC ni tampoco me apetece dejar personajes de lado. Aun estoy indeciso sobre que personajes usaré, pero quienes ya tienen su lugar definido sin duda son Signum y Teana ¿Porque ellas? Lo entenderán en un par de capítulos más._**

 ** _2\. No sé en que tipo de carreras poner a nuestras A's. Estuve pensando en periodismo para Hayate, en ingeniería para Fate y para Nanoha ninguna, no se me ocurre ninguna... y lo admito, me fui a lo clásico como maestra/psicóloga/pedagoga o algo de ese estilo ¿que opinan? ¿que carrera ven apropiada para nuestros A's_**

 ** _3\. Si alguien esperaba Lindy x Precia lo siento, el padre de Fate será Clyde Harlaown. Creanme que quería poner a Lindy en genderbend... pero no, a Lindy no me la puedo imaginar en gender, aparte tengo un papel más interesante para ella 7u7_**

 ** _FIN DE LOS ANUNCIOS_**

 ** _De verdad muchas gracias por leer y gracias nuevamente por ls fav's follows y reviews. También a quienes leen de forma fantasmal ;)_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el capítulo 3 de Sigo siendo la misma persona._**


	4. Capítulo 3

No era la primera vez que estaba en muletas, pero había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que estaba totalmente desacostumbrado; por suerte tenía la ayuda de Hayate, aunque le medio sabía mal depender tanto de ella, por eso a veces, sin importarle nada llevaba por sí mismo sus cosas. Luego era un problema porque tenía a demasiada gente (bueno, no demasiada, pero para Fate más de dos personas ya es demasiada gente) diciéndole que no tenía que sobre esforzarse, que podían ayudarlo y demás cosas, agradecía las buenas intenciones, ¡pero ya no podía bajar las escaleras a gusto! En veces como esa le gustaría decir algo como "Quisiera volver a ese tiempo en el que éramos yo y mi amigo imaginario", sin embargo, esa etapa no pudo ser más solitaria y deprimente, le gustaba lo que se había convertido su vida en Uminari.

Para suerte suya, las tres semanas que recetó el doctor pasaron en un parpadeo, y ahora tenía brazos marcados, subir tres pisos todos los días no fue en vano, ya se ahorró lo del gimnasio (?). Su madre –afortunadamente– perdió el control que tenía sobre el en la libertad que tenía del trayecto de casa al colegio, ya era libre de hacer su tiempo lo que quisiera, pero con precaución, seguía con el pie vendado y tenía cierto límite de distancia y velocidad que podía recorrer y/o usar, gracias al cielo, al menos podía llegar a la estación de autobuses y caminar la distancia de donde le dejaba el bus a su casa.

¿Y valió la pena? No. No es como si pudiera fanfarronear que se lesionó jugando Soccer o alguna vaina varonil de ese estilo, se lo había hecho después de dejarle el paraguas a Nanoha e ir corriendo por los charcos bajo la lluvia. Lo peor del asunto es que no sabía con exactitud cuando fue, pues pasó de estar caminando/corriendo y saltando a terminar cojeando, haciendo gestos de dolor y finalmente brincar hasta su casa porque no soportaba si quiera apoyar su pie en el suelo, menos aún podía caminar.

Para variar, nada más llegó a su casa fue regañado por olvidar su paraguas y por estar lastimado. Una madre normal, amorosa y comprensiva se preocupa por el estado de su hijo, Precia nomás no le castigó porque debió llevarlo de urgencia con un médico a que le revisarán que tenía, pero por la hora que era no podían sacarle radiografías para comprobar si era un esguince, una fractura o cualquier otra cosa. A la final terminó siendo un esguince y una pequeña grieta justo en donde se mueve el tobillo. Se estimaba que tardaría mes y medio en sanar completamente, pero su cuerpo poseía propiedades Sayajin o saber de qué, que después de tres semanas en un chequeo se notó que ya estaba bien para dejar las muletas y comenzar a caminar por su cuenta de nuevo.

Ahora, para alguien que necesita estar (o que su estilo de vida le acostumbro a estar) en constante movimiento como Fate, aquello se sintió una tortura; pero al menos su madre había aprendido que hacer los mandados no era tan sencillo y por eso le pedía toda la exactitud posible cuando encargaba algo; pues Fate era encargado de llevar el agua a casa, ir a realizar pagos en nombre de su madre, de vez en cuando retirar el dinero que mandaba su papá desde Kyoto, salir a comprar en las tiendas de conveniencia (que no estaban tan cerca) y demás cosas que se le pudieran ocurrir a su madre, ya comprobó que no era bonito recorrer una larga distancia para llegar a casa y recibir un "ve otra vez" porque no lo había comprado bien, porque no había existencia y su madre no le quiso decir que otra cosa llevar 'solo por si acaso' o porque olvido encargarle otra cosa que era sumamente fundamental.

Lindo Karma... Solía hacérsela mucho cuando venía con compras y más aparte, cargando el botellón de agua.

— ¿Porque andas tan sonriente? —Preguntó Hayate.

—Porque el karma es hermoso—Respondió Fate, el mapache quedó más confundido, pero lo ignoró.

—En fin, ¿entonces vienes a mi casa?

—Claro.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _CAPÍTULO 3_

* * *

La tensión nunca había estado tan presente en la vida de Fate hasta el momento en que le tocó abrir la puerta de la casa de Hayate solo porque el mapache se encontraba cambiado sé de ropa.

Fate siempre se había caracterizado por ser excesivamente puntual, llegando incluso hasta media hora antes de una hora acordada, ¿excesivo? Si bastante, pero era una manía que le quedó por eso de la secundaria. Dado a que iba a ser una clase de pijamada por dos semanas, se las arregló para que Fate le ayudara a organizar (cofcofmovermueblescofcof) para no hacerlo sola (aunque a la final Fate hizo todo) así que el menor no sólo iba a disfrutar, sino a hacerle de mula de carga porque su amiga era demasiado débil (y floja) como para ayudarle (?)

Después de mover los muebles y despejar la sala para hacerlo una habitación gigante (aunque en sí la casa de Hayate era gigante) Hayate decidió que era tiempo de "arreglarse apropiadamente" por lo que se metió a duchar mientras que Fate solo se encargó de ponerse desodorante, pues no sudó casi nada. La puerta sonó y tras un "abre" desde la ducha, Fate abrió la puerta encontrándose con Nanoha que se veía sorprendida mientras que Fate maldecía su suerte.

Era bastante obvio que Hayate los invitaría a ambos, pero Fate ya se había dado la resolución de mantenerse a cierta distancia para no arruinar el ambiente y Nanoha decidió simplemente ignorarlo, pero ahora cara a cara... Era algo bastante complicado de evadir.

—P-Pasa—Se sintió nervioso, era la primera vez que se dirigían directamente la palabra desde aquel día. A la final Nanoha había dejado el paraguas a Hayate, así que contacto no habían vuelto a tener.

—Gracias—Nanoha estaba con todos los circuitos quemados gracias a aquella acción, de verdad que aveces le gustaría que Fate se comportara patán con ella para así tener una excusa más para dejar de amarle, pero ya estaba en ese punto patético en el que cada cosa que hacía le parecía maravillosa, menos eso de querer ser chico, eso le parecía una reverenda estupidez, tal vez solo estaba confundida y era sólo una etapa, si seguro era eso.

Oh Nanoha, estás actuando igual a como tus padres harían si salieras del armario.

Estratégicamente Fate se quedó en la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala de estar y se puso a acomodar los trastos a pesar de ya estar acomodados, y así, durante casi diez minutos, lo único que sonó por toda la casa, aparte de Hayate cantando una canción de Britney Spears, fue el sonido de un plato tocando con otro. Mientras Fate estaba inmerso en su propio mundo, Nanoha detallaba nuevamente a este "nuevo Fate", admitiendo desde el fondo —más profundo— de su ser, que el cabello corto se veía bien en Fate. Se veía como si tuviera tres años menos, sí, pero se veía bien. Sabía de primera mano que Fate gustaba de su cabello y lo cuidaba, tal vez no exageradamente, pero lo cuidaba, y como su cabello crecía bastante rápido, le gustaba sentir que tenía mucho; era lógico que no se dejaría tan excesivamente corto el mismo, además no era como si estuviera de moda en Japón el cabello corto, a decir verdad era normal encontrar hombres con el cabello largo, según le contó su hermano, era porque querían aprovechar tener demasiado antes del servicio militar.

Miró nuevamente su corte y pensó que había de dos, o Fate ya llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en ello o a donde fue había demasiadas posibilidades y pudo decidir rápidamente, ambas opciones eran altamente posibles. Su corte no era del estilo asiático, y eso se notaba en la manera en que habían marcado el fin en su cuello y en sus patillas, sin embargo, conservaba el cerquillo desordenado/peinado con el que tanto le gustaba jugar cuando se ponía a hacerle piojito. Detalló lo que la barra le permitía ver de su vestimenta, llevaba la polera que le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado y encima una sudadera que no le había visto, pero que se le veía bastante bien, entonces, cuando el Testarossa se dio la vuelta Nanoha cayó en cuenta de que algo faltaba en la parte delantera de su amiga...

¡¿DÓNDE HABÍAN QUEDADO SUS PECHOS?!

No es como si Nanoha se la pasara viéndolos todo el día o le gustara Fate solo por eso; para Nanoha, que Fate estuviera caliente como el infierno era un plus, no una razón principal para gustar de ella. Pero... Debía admitir que le gustaban.

La puerta sonó y tanto Testarossa como Takamachi hicieron ademán de ir hacia ella, un tenso silencio decidió que Nanoha sería la encargada de abrir dado a que se encontraba más cerca; como era obvio, eran Alisa y Suzuka quienes habían tocado, quienes vieron la incomodidad de la cobriza, pero antes de preguntar algo, comprendieron de que se trataba al ver al Testarossa en la barra de la cocina moviendo trastos de un lugar a otro igualmente incomodo.

— ¿Y Hayate-chan? —Cuestionó Suzuka tratando de romper el ambiente, pues el "trajimos dulces" no le pareció una correcta opción a elegir.

—Buena pregunta...—Reflexionó, la escuchó cantando, pero ni idea de que estaba haciendo.

— ¡AUXILIO QUE ME VIOLAN!

Las tres amigas de infancia se giraron solo para encontrar a Hayate anclada a Fate con uñas y dientes, pero desacomodando su ropa en el proceso.

— ¡Déjame ver! —Gritó Hayate tratando de ver debajo de su polera— ¡Necesito verlo, antes no me dejaste hacerlo!

— ¡ME VIOLAAAAAAAN! —Fate ya se había comenzado a mover por el lugar queriendo quitarse a Hayate.

— ¡Déjame ver! —Exigió el mapache.

— ¡AUXILIO!

* * *

Después de que Alisa ayudara a su amigo trans a librarse del mapache acosador, el día pasó más tranquilo de lo que esperaron; pues se creó una muda ley de silencio por parte de Fate hacia Nanoha para no incomodarla, por tanto, el rubio de la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Hayate.

—Y fue así como toda la popularidad de Fate comenzó.

—Y ahora entiendo porque lo ven como principe. —Fate sonrió por el adjetivo de Suzuka, entonces pareció ocurrírsele una idea excelente para ayudar a su amiga de la infancia, a pesar de que no quisiese ayuda en ese momento. —Ahora solo es cosa de que encuentres a una princesa.

Fate se miró avergonzado ante esa connotación. No se había visualizado con pareja aún. Con cada ciudad nueva recorrida, Fate tenía miedo de hacer amigos y encariñarse con ellos para después tener que despedirse, por eso reiteradas veces decía que ellas fueron sus primeras amigas. Así que ni hablar de una pareja, no había pasado por su mente jamás.

—Después de todo te gustan las mujeres, ¿no?

El ceño de Fate se frunció.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? —Hayate miró intensamente a su millonaria amiga queriendo saber que pretendía.

—Bueno, tú sabes... Que eres...

— ¿Trans? —Suzuka asintió, Fate suspiró. —No es como sea reprochable que lo digas, después de todo es la verdad, más reprochable es que lo digas de esa manera, como queriendo no ofender.

—Perdón por eso.

—Me he dado cuenta también de que hay mucha desinformación del tema—Dijo—Me has fallado mapache.

Hayate se abrazó a Fate dramáticamente.

—Lo siento mi amor~

Hayate e separó también tras la mirada de Nanoha, le miró con todos los sentimientos negativos que pudo tras ese apelativo.

Fate se puso de pie, teniendo la mirada de las cuatro chicas sobre ella.

—Debemos saber primero que esto es el sexo—Dijo Fate señalando su cuerpo entero—Aquí, se encuentra la identidad de género—Con su índice señaló su cabeza—La orientación sexual se define por lo que se encuentra aquí —señaló en donde suponía que se encontraba el corazón —Mientras que esto es la expresión de género—Tomó de las solapas de su sudadera y las haló para demostrar que hablaba de su ropa en general—Cada cosa es distinta y la mayoría de las veces no están relacionadas entre sí.

Todas asintieron, desde que sabían que Fate era un chico transexual no habían hablado realmente del tema, así que estando todas allí les pareció la mejor manera de abordarlo.

—En mi caso, soy un chico con cuerpo de chica que le gusta un estilo adolescente casual con sudaderas y camisas. En su caso, son chicas con cuerpo de chica, cada una con una expresión diferente de su género, siendo otras más femeninas que otras, en el caso de Hayate y Suzuka, ambas son homosexuales, Alisa puede o ser bien heteroflexible, pansexual o algo de ese estilo, pues se nota que si no es Suzuka, ninguna otra mujer le interesa de esa forma, y... —Dudó un momento, pero si ya había tocado el tema, lo haría a profundidad—Hasta donde he sabido, Nanoha es una chica heterosexual con un gusto bastante neutral para expresar su género. Se podría decir que Suzuka es la más femenina de ustedes y le gustan las chicas, no los chicos como todos piensan en primera instancia. Bien podría yo ser un chico transexual que le gusten los hombres.

Nanoha palideció.

— ¿Y lo eres? —Preguntó Suzuka interesada.

—Es verdad, nunca nos has dicho que te gusta—Comentó Alisa.

—No es como que lo vaya gritando cuando nadie me llama la atención.

— ¿Entonces eres asexual? —Preguntó Hayate.

—Soy bisexual. Me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres—Respondió nuestro Fate con sencillez.

Nanoha no entendió porque su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Fate se volvió a sentar y reanudaron el juego de mesa que quedó pausado para dar esa explicación.

Hayate, Alisa y Suzuka intercambiaron miradas cómplices casi creando el mismo plan: reconciliar a los dos tercos que tenían junto a ellos. Pero, mientras tanto, aprovecharían para sacar todas las dudas que tenían, hasta dejar todo lo más claro posible.

* * *

 _ **Pinche mapache violador (?) Si tus amigos no conspiran planes para lo que creen mejor para vos ¡no son tus amigos! dale, tampoco, creo que esos solo son mis amigos XD.**_

 _ **Como vieron, aquí Fate aclaró algo muy importante que la gente que no conoce nada del tema suele confundir mucho así que esta es su oportunidad para saciar sus dudas y su curiosidad. Dejen en los comentarios las preguntas que le quieran hacer a un transexual y las responderé en el capítulo siguiente por medio de Fate.**_

 ** _Y bueno, Nanoha sigue gustando de nuestro Fate pero es más terca que la... *censura-chan ataca de nuevo*_**

 ** _Pasando a los reviews..._**

 ** _nadaoriginal:_** ** _Un gusto tenerte leyendo por acá, he leído bastantes de tus obras pero como esta cuenta es nueva, pues no te he puesto entre mis autores favoritos. Se me hace gracioso tu nombre, ya que tus obras son de lo más originales que he leído. Que sepas que me sentí bastante halagado de que uno de mis autores ídolo felicitara._**

 ** _Besckler: Jeje, soy bastante de reírme de todo, pero yo con el drama... soy capaz de causar bastante paros cardíacos -me conozco- y con tragedia ni se diga, una vez hice llorar a una de mis parejas leyéndole uno de mis escritos :(  
Hmm... Interesante, ya tenemos una sugerencia más, y si, el SuzuAli es amor, el SuzuAli es vida._**

 ** _tokha chan: Que sorpresa tenerte por acá amiga mía, pensé que andabas de fantasma pero con mis otros fics xD (Favor de guardar mi identidad en secreto (?)) Me alegro de ver que te esté gustando la historia, hablaremos por alli ;)_**

 ** _Gaby: Que gusto tenerte entonces, también me hiciste sentir halagado (bueno, todos los reviews en general, ya me ves fanguirleando con cada review nuevo). Me gusta saber que te gusta mi estilo de escritura, espero también te haya gustado este episodi y leerte aquí hasta el último :3_**

 _ **saizoouuuh: Mala suerte nomás. Sip, si estás mal, el mapache no puede estar sin hacer algo... bitch please, es Hayate. Exacto, aquí Nanoha y Alisa serán un contraste, pues su situación es similar. Ambas se enamoraron de personas diferentes al género que acostumrab gustar, solo que una es terca y la otra dijo "amor es amor".**_

 _ **Anda, que me entendés muy bien, a mi me caga demasiado eso. Soy más del estilo "Dejen que hagan con su vida lo que quieran, así con felices" dejen de juzgar ctm!**_

 _ **Saludos igualmente!**_

 _ **INICIO DE LOS ANUNCIOS**_

 _ **1\. Dejen todas las dudas que tengan de la transexualidad por favor, este fic también tiene un fin informativo y de crear consciencia aunque sea en este fandom. (De eso depende también que tanto tardo en actualizar)**_

 _ **2\. Aparentemente les gustaron las carreras para Hayate y Fate, así que esas quedarán.**_

 _ **3\. Recibí como sugerencias a Nanoha como dueña de una repostería (emprendedora, punto), una Nanoha abogada, por privado me sugirieron también una Nanoha fotógrafa (o cualquier cosa con el arte), relaciones internacionales y yo decidí agregar picología, ¿así que quieren leer...?**_

 _ **~Una Nanoha emprendedora**_

 _ **~Una Nanoha abogada**_

 _ **~Una Nanoha fotógrafa**_

 _ **~Una Nanoha artística (decidan cual :v)**_

 _ **~Una Nanoha De relaciones internacionales**_

 _ **~Una Nanoha psicóloga**_

 _ **Tienen dos capítulos más para elegir porque la verdad no me decido, la fotógrafa y la psicóloga me llaman mucho la atención .**_

 _ **FIN DE LOS ANUNCIOS**_

 _ **En fin, nos leeremos después con "Sigo siendo la misma persona"**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

El mayor descubrimiento tanto como para Suzuka, como para Alisa, Hayate y Nanoha durante aquella charla que comenzó tras un comentario de la primera fue descubrir que, su muy adorado amigo, nunca había sido del todo sincero con ellas. Todas ellas estaban en extremo conscientes de que la razón por la que Fate era un tanto reacio al contacto físico (inclusive con ellas y sus familiares) y desconfiaba mucho de la gente en primera instancia, se debía al bullying que sufrió durante tantos años en cada ciudad que había vivido exceptuando Uminari y la ciudad anterior a esa.

La razón que el Testarossa les había dado era que se debía al hecho de ser extranjero y el acento particular al hablar hablar japonés por eso mismo. Ahora sabían que si bien eso era un factor, el bullying a su persona se sostenía principalmente a su identidad de género expresada sin tapujos y con toda la facilidad del mundo; por eso los reclamos que alguna vez presenciaron de Precia Testarossa de ser tan asocial cuando le recordaba como la persona más social del mundo. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Clyde, el eterno enojo que Precia parecía tener a Fate y la indiferencia de Chrono en aquellos momentos hacia todo; obligaron a Fate Testarossa afrontar el problema de la manera que creyera adecuada al no sentir apoyo por parte de alguien de su confianza, no ayudaba tampoco que en ese entonces era de baja estatura y con un par de kilos más de los que debería tener a su edad además de usar gafas en un tiempo en el que eso no era para nada común.

Cuatro-ojos, el apodo que más escuchaba antes.

— _¿Y cuando dejaste de usar lentes?_ — _Cuestionó Hayate curiosa como siempre._

— _Nunca._ — _Contestó Fate con una tímida sonrisa_ — _Utilizo lentes de contacto desde que entré a la secundaria._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — _Fue la respuesta a coro que surgió de las cuatro chicas._

Fue una fortuna que al entrar a secundaria se vieron demasiados cambios en su persona, para empezar se estiró bastante, lo suficiente como para ser apenas de la media femenina que continuó aumentando conforme avanzaba la secundaria y el bachillerato (que más tarde Nanoha avalaria su cambio, midiendo en el presente ya 1.72m), su cuerpo adelgazo, distribuyendo la grasa de su cuerpo para dar semejante estirón de 10cm en 5 años, aunque bueno, el deporte también hizo lo suyo. También sonrió al recordar como tuvo que romper cinco armazones para convencer a Precia y a Clyde de que la mejor opción eran lentes de contacto.

Aun a pesar de esto, Fate se quería, lo cual hizo que dudara mucho sobre si era una persona transexual, pues los múltiples testimonios que había leído especificaban que se debía sentir una aberración exagerada hacia su cuerpo, un odio injustificable hacia sí, y la mayoría de las veces, depresión.

Fate entonces entendió que cada persona era diferente.

En su caso en particular, Fate no sentía esa aberración, si no estaba la aberración, pero estaba la inconformidad; se supone que la mayoría de los trans no pueden verse al espejo, sienten repugnancia sobre si mismos, pero con él no pasaba lo mismo, cada que se veía en el espejo pensaba: _"No tengo nada mal conmigo, mi cuerpo está bien, todo está en perfecto funcionamiento, está completo, pero... me gustaría ser mas álto, más musculoso, con un cuerpo cuadrado y sin curvas, quisiera que me saliera bigote, tener una barba la cual afeitar, unas manos grandes para el trabajo."_ Pero siempre contrarrestaba esto diciendo que era demasiado egoísta pensar de esa manera, había nacido de esa manera, y no había manera de cambiar.

 _—Pero, ¿no sería conformista quedarte con todo aquello que no te gusta? —Preguntó Suzuka, Fate asintió._

 _—Justamente, pero eso no es cambio fácil_ _—Suspiró_ _—Fui molestado demasiado tiempo por eso aun sin saber que era, estaba cansado, no quería más problemas._

 _— ¿Y que te decidió a encarar al mundo y decidirte a ser Trans?_ _—Ahora se trataba de Alisa, quien se veía bastante inmerso en la historia._

 _—Saber que hay más personas que se sienten igual que yo_ _—Sonrió_ _—Saber que no estar solo. Más que decidir ser trans, fue encontrar una manera de definirme. No me gustan las etiquetas, saben que las detesto, pero ahora puedo decirle al mundo que soy un hombre encerrado en un cuerpo de mujer; junté el valor de desconocidos y la fortaleza mental para afrontar lo que venga._

 _— ¿Y eres feliz sabiendo que serás rechazada?_ _—Preguntó Nanoha en voz baja, Fate le miró con comprensión, sabiendo que Nanoha no referiría a él como un "él"; por lo menos no en esos momentos, por eso calmó las miradas de Hayate y Suzuka sobre la cobriza._

 _—Soy feliz de saber que viviré como quiero vivir, sin esconderme. Me he preparado para el peor de los casos, pero continuaré luchando como hice en el pasado._

Durante la secundaria, no solo se aseguro de eliminar los rasgos físicos por los cuales le molestaban, sino también el psicológico. Dejó de hablar en masculino, dejó de juntarse con los chicos, cambiándolo por la compañía femenina (la cual consideraba odiosa hasta llegar a Uminari), cambió sus ropas por más neutrales, aceptó los tratados de Precia sobre su cabello (solo en ese entonces la vio feliz con ella) y las ropas femeninas que quería que usara, que a la final terminarían guardadas en el rincón de su armario. Sería en los últimos rastros de este comportamiento imitando lo que se suponía que _debía ser_ , cuando llegaría a Uminari, por eso sería tan "repentino" para Alisa y Nanoha, y bueno, para cualquiera, pero es que después de analizarlo un par de minutos, tanto Suzuka como Hayate llegaron a la conclusión que no era descabellado, sino que pudo verse venir si se prestaba atención.

 _—Sigue sin quedarme claro, Fate-kun. ¿te amas a ti mismo?_

 _—Amo la persona que soy, considero que tengo buenos valores, soy trabajador e inteligente, si acaso un poco distraído, pero así soy yo, y me quiero tal y como soy_ _—Contestó Fate, Hayate se veía conteniéndose las lágrimas_ _—. Si, no estoy a gusto con mi cuerpo, pero no lo odio, simplemente quiero cambiar y verme como me visualizaba desde niño, cuando jugaba con las corbatas de papá._

 _Suzuka, Alisa y Hayate se quebraron al ver la profundidad de las palabras de Fate, pues al contar toda su historia por partes se había quebrado, no soportó más y lloró, pero al menos se sentía más liberado. Nanoha, incómoda, pero comprendiendo un poco más a Fate, se limitó a acariciar sus cabellos._

Y así, con ese pequeño avance, resolviendo la mayor cantidad de dudas posibles, como su manera de afrontar sus cambios en la pubertad y demás cosas, y disfrutando la compañía de sus amigas, las vacaciones terminaron, con esas cuatro más unidas que nunca.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo 4_

* * *

Había una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, lo sabía. Entrar a la universidad no es difícil si pagas por ello, pero Fate quería demostrarse que tenía la capacidad para avanzar el siguiente nivel en su educación. Elegir una carrera es una cuestión personal y debía escogerla con mucho cuidado. Clyde Harlaown había sido un padre comprensivo a pesar de no estar muy presente en sus vidas; no había impuesto en sus hijos sueños frustrados (que no es como si los tuviese tampoco), por eso su hijo mayor, Chrono Harlaown, estudiaba Ciencias Políticas y hablo detenidamente con Fate guiándole en lo posible, pues siempre supo que Precia quería en Fate a una doctora pero que en su interior, Fate tiene él alma de un ingeniero, y eso nuestro protagonista lo sabe, lo complejo fue convencer a Precia de que dejase de poner trabas en el camino del menor de la familia, solo porque la ingeniería que deseaba no era la misma que su madre deseaba.

Fate sabía que en cuanto decidiera confesar a su familia que era transexual, sería su madre lo más complicado de tratar, así que el Testarossa decidió ir metiendo paulatinamente el tema de la transexualidad a la mujer. En cuanto Chrono y Clyde... No sabía con exactitud la opinión de su padre, pero con Chrono estaba casi seguro de que todo iría bien.

¿A qué queremos llegar? De que por fin ha llegado el tiempo de que nuestro querido Fate se enfrente a la tan temida universidad.

Había aplicado a dos universidades distintas, pero al final se dedicó a una, la que no le haría viajar hasta la punta de la chingada y de regreso... O por lo menos no tan pronto. Aún no acababan las clases en el bachillerato, así que se podría decir que tanto Fate como Hayate y Nanoha estaban yendo a dos escuelas al mismo tiempo; esto se debe que, por casualidades de la vida, sin ponerse de acuerdo ni nada, los tres aplicaron a la misma Universidad y mientras que Alisa comenzaría a instruirse en la empresa de su padre y Suzuka escogió tomar un año sabático ya que seguía sin saber que quería estudiar, nuestros A's debían ir cada sábado a las instalaciones de la universidad a tomar clases que variaban según la carrera escogida, y hoy... Hoy era su primer sábado.

Ansioso bastaba y sobraba para describir como se sentía, sentía que venían buenos cambios.

Después de esas dos semanas en casa de Hayate, en donde se vieron obligados a convivir, se podría decir que Nanoha ya no actuaba con un rechazo absoluto sobre Fate, pues tras la sincerarse el joven Testarossa, Nanoha no pudo seguir cerrándose totalmente a él, no es como si su amistad fuera igual a antes, pero su relación ya no era tan tensa. Ya podían compartir un tiempo espacio limitado, lo cual era un GRAN avance.

—Genial, te equivocas de grupo, llegas una hora antes y apuntas mal tu correo, vas de mal en peor Fate—Su mala suerte a veces tendía a a ser anormal, aunque bueno, el lado bueno sería que muy posiblemente o no l recuerden después o ni siquiera ingresen a la universidad. Esos serían sin duda los dos meses más competitivos de su vida, pues solamente ingresarían un 46% de los aspirantes y sin duda que su apellido comenzase con T no era muy halagador. Estaba en el grupo 27 de 34, joder y esos eran solo los que querían carreras técnicas. No quería imaginarse cómo estaría Nanoha en su área, pues no recordaba si entraría a psicología (Ultimamente todos veían que les pagaban bien y andaban yéndose para allá, malditos convenencieros) o a medicina en general (lo mismo que con psicología, lo que de nuevo nos hace decir: "malditos convenencieros"), pues sabía que Hayate no tendría mayor problema, suena triste, pero su carrera es de las menos cotizadas. Y aunque lo fuera... Es Hayate por dios, esa mujer siempre se sale con la suya.

Una vez encontró el salón que le tocaba en ese inmenso campus, se sentó en el primer lugar frente a la pizarra a un lado de la ventana, así podría poner atención y relajarse viendo hacia afuera si es que las clases se ponían muy pesadas. Con sus audífonos a un volumen moderado, la canción que escuchaba le dio una nueva idea para su historia, así que abrió las notas de su teléfono y escribió, apenas poniendo atención a los alumnos que iban llegando, debía aprovechar su inspiración.

— ¡Física! —Llegó muy alegre un hombre que seguramente pasaba de los cuarenta pero que se notaba bastante abierto.

Todos se miraron confundidos. No sabían si se refería al grupo 27, al aula J07 o a la carrera que estudiaron, pero nadie quería hablar o siquiera preguntar a qué se refería.

Aún así el profesor pareció entender la situación.

— ¿Grupo 27?

Todos asintieron dudosos, no fuera a ser como le pasó a él una hora atrás y estuvieran en el grupo equivocado.

—Tomen sus cosas y síganme. Iremos al salón multimedia.

De acuerdo, eso había sido un comienzo bastante extraño, tomó con lentitud su mochila y caminó con toda la calma del mundo, detallando a sus compañeros, no había nada de especial que remarcar, excepto que aquel profesor hacia lo mismo y alzaba el pulgar y sonreía a unos cuantos... Fate fue uno de esos cuantos, ¿qué demonios? Ahora analizaba a los que les hizo el mismo gesto (y que se veían confundidos) y se veía a sí mismo, seguía sin encontrarse nada en especial, estaba vestido con la primera ropa que encontró y... Ah~~

Curiosidad de la vida, todos estaban vestido de manera similar a él. Casualidad, supongamos. Pues que mientras el profesor vestía un pantalón holgado, una polera sencilla de azul marino y unos botines marca "este tipo es ingeniero lo veas por donde lo veas" (algo había aprendido de los análisis de su madre a las personas, que dice que puedes saber mucho de alguien por sus zapatos) y Fate iba bastante similar pero con otros colores y una camisa extra. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado (porque encontrar pantalones holgados de mujer era toda una odisea y no tenía forma de comprar pantalones de hombre y el único pantalón de hombre que terminó en su armario por accidente era ajustado también. Su polera era negra y encima llevaba una camisa roja a cuadros negros, como los botines que llevaba en ese momento.

Se sentó ahora en la segunda tercera hilera para ver adecuadamente lo que fuera a proyectar y no dispersar su atención.

—Por única ocasión vamos a juntarnos con otro grupo, ya en su siguiente sábado cada quien estará en su grupo y les pido que una vez finalizada esta platica se dirigían a sus respectivos salones. ¿De acuerdo? —Se oyó un "Si" colectivo—Entonces vamos a comenzar.

Fuera de que el señor parecía casado con la palabra interesante y se podría decir que "los analizó" a detalle, más aparte de malinterpretar como expresaba su enojo, no hubo nada interesante.

Oh Mier... Dos horas y ya nos pegó la muletilla.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Se preguntó revisando su celular—Muy bien jóvenes, tomaremos un descanso de media hora para que desayunen o lo que sea y nos vemos acá a las diez.

No dijo más y todos salieron como si dentro hubiera un incendio, pensó dejar sus cosas, pero al ver como todos se la llevaban, decidió hacerlo también, no fuera a ser.

Caminó sorprendiéndose gratamente de ver lo grande que era el campus, era fácilmente quince veces más grande que su bachillerato y lo bien que se distribuían a pesar de haber tapado la calle entera en la mañana cuando llegó, y eso que faltaba más gente por llegar. Sentía nauseas de pensar en convivir con tanta gente a diario en un futuro, pero debía acostumbrarse de una vez.

Se acercó a una de las máquinas expendedoras y compró unas galletas, estaba por comer la primera cuando ésta cayó repentinamente al suelo gracias a que alguien le llegó por la espalda y se colgó de su cuello.

— ¡Fate-kun, te extrañaba tanto mi amor~~!

— ¡NOOOO MI GALLETAAAAA! —Denle un Óscar porfavor, todos los que estaban alrededor se sintieron mal por Fate y su galleta, catalogando subconscientemente a la castaña como la mala de la historia.

—Ya hombre, ya luego te compro yo otro paquete—Restó importancia descolgándose del rubio, quien suspiró y se giró sobre ella.

—Ya deja de decirme "mi amor" mapache, luego la gente va a pensar que hay algo entre nosotros. —Pidió educadamente.

—Crei que no te importaba lo que pensara la gente.

—Y no lo hace, pero no creo que luego a tus futuras novias de una semana no lo hagan.

Hayate suspiró.

—Es que es divertido molestarte así. —Comentó graciosamente.

—Que bueno que estoy soltero, sino ya tendría a una novia encima de mi exigiéndome explicaciones.

—Que no tengas novia no quiere decir que nadie exija explicaciones.

—Bueno, la mayoría de quienes nos conocen saben que nuestra relación es más falsa que una Corea del Norte sin dictadura, por eso no lo toman enserio.

Hayate comenzó a reír. —Eres cruel, ¿qué tal si gusto de ti y solo me hieres con estas cosas?

—Para empezar, a ti te gustan las chicas, y además...

—Pero el amor es amor, Fate-kun~~~~

La cara de Fate cambió completamente.

—No lo haces, ¿verdad que no? —Preguntó aterrado y Hayate estalló en carcajadas.

—Por supuesto que no. Seríamos una pareja excelente pero soy demasiado para ti.

— ¿Disculpa? —Frunció el ceño.

—No podrías soportarme, literalmente, soy más de lo que puedes soportar—Sonrió—Somos más incompatibles que el fandom de BTS con el fandom de EXO.

Ahora ambos se rieron.

—A todo esto, ¿qué tal te ha ido en tus primera horas como pre-universitaria? —Preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Pues qué te digo? Los hombres parecen estar en peligro de extinción.

—Que curioso, estaba por decirte lo mismo pero acerca de las mujeres.

—Estamos comprobando el nacimiento de los estereotipos—Se rió la castaña—. Y a todo esto, ¿no has visto a Nanoha?

El rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué debería? Sabes que nuestra relación ya no es tan cercana, y en cuestión de carreras no podemos estar más alejados.

—Me tienen harta con el orgullo que se cargan ustedes dos—Comentó con molestia—Sé que Nanoha hizo mal al alejarse, pero tú también lo hiciste al no buscar remediar las cosas.

—No podía con esa mirada Hayate.

— ¿Qué mirada?

—Esa que manda escalofríos a todas mis amigas, ya comprobé que no se siente bonito.

La Yagami se comenzó a reír.

—No querida amiga, tú jamás experimentarás esa mirada a menos que te vengas con esposa.

—Hayate...—Guardó silencio unos momentos—...yo ya tengo tres esposas.

— ¿Qué?

—Te las presentaré este lunes. —Dijo con solemnidad.

* * *

—Eres un idiota, Fate-kun—Dijo Hayate riéndose al notar que por fin, después de tantos años, fue presa de una broma.

Resultaba que el taller de teatro estaba presentando tres obras en específico en las que había una pareja de casados, por cuestiones de pragmatismo, Fate encarnizaba a los tres esposos, pero la maestra decidió probar combinaciones para el mismo, pues Fate era el único chico que iba regularmente (los demás aparecían esporádicamente y luego se iban), así que tenía tres esposas diferentes.

—Me llevaré tu reacción a la tumba. —Dijo Fate burlón. Entonces la puerta del auditorio se abrió y por ella ingreso, no alguna otra compañera de elenco, sino más bien una nueva aspirante que dejó a nuestro protagonista con la boca más que abierta.

—Me llevaré tu reacción a la tumba—Repitió Hayate con la misma burla impregnada en su voz.

Takamachi Nanoha ingresaba, aunque fuera un poco cohibida, al auditorio seguida de la maestra. Fate Tetarossa tragó grueso al conocer ya el ritual de memoria.

—Chicos, les presento a nuestra nueva integrante, Takamachi Nanoha.

—Hola Nanoha-chan—Saludó Hayate con naturalidad, la cobriza ya había platicado con ella de unirse al taller de teatro nuevamente.

—Hola, Hayate-chan, Fate... ¿kun? —Una parte dentro de las mayores se removió en calidez. Fate al sentir que si bien Nanoha no le apoyaba, por lo menos toleraba como se sentía; Nanoha en cambio, ese sentimiento nació de ver la amplia sonrisa de su ex-mejor amiga (aún no estaba del todo lista para referirse a Fate como "el" realmente) tras el sufijo masculino. Hayate le había advertido que si entraba al taller debía de hacerlo, pues únicamente la maestra (y algunas compañeras de clase) sabían que Fate era transexual dado a que las chicas de cursos inferiores o de nuevo ingreso, creían que era hombre y sería muy cruel de su parte romper la manera en la que Fate se empeñó en ser tratado.

—Veo que se conocen. —Dijo la maestra sorprendida.

—Somos compañeras de clase y amigas de la infancia, Fate-kun se nos unió en la secundaria—Dijo Hayate anclándose al brazo de Fate—Ha cambiado bastante desde entonces—Guiñó y la maestra entendió el mensaje a la perfección.

—En ese caso hagamos algo interesante aparte de la dinámica para los nuevos integrantes—Dijo la mayor sonriente, Fate vio con desconfianza a su tutora y a su mejor amiga castaña.

Normalmente cuando había nuevos integrantes en el taller se solía hacer alguna clase de "iniciación" para hacer que todos entrasen en confianza y se familiarizasen, así todos tendrían cierta confidencialidad para actuar libremente. Cada semestre nuevo, como muchos integrantes abandonaban y muchos ingresaban, se hacía una dinámica grupal al inicio del semestre; Fate se había quedado los tres años, era el único que quedaba desde que abrieron el taller y que la antigua maestra dejó el colegio, así que conocía esa costumbre de memoria y lo que se solía hacer, también cuando entraba un alumno a medio curso (o finales de curso como en ese caso) se realizaba pero de manera individual, esto para saber qué clase de papeles quedarían perfectos para que interpretase el nuevo integrante.

—Tenemos tres obras diferentes en donde nuestro querido Fate-kun está casado y aunque tenemos tres prospectos, no logramos conseguir una esposa adecuada.

Oh no.

—Así que queremos ver si encajarías en el papel. Solo una pregunta—Oh no, oh no, ¡oh no! — ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con besarte con él?

— ¡Voy al baño! —Fate se levantó de su lugar y salió de sala avergonzado, esa era sin duda la peor manera de arreglar su amistad con Nanoha. Es más que claro que Nanoha no aceptaría eso, ¿para qué querría Nanoha besarlo en primer lugar? Ya no se podían definir siquiera como amigos como para mínimo fingir algo más, no es como le gustara a Nanoha o algo por el estilo y por eso se hayan distanciado después de su confesión.

Fate, eres más denso que el petróleo.

* * *

 _ **Me sorprende que yo pienso que escribo poco, pero que hasta que me cuenta las palabras cumplo con la media de 2.5K quedo sorprendido, aunque bueno, esta vez me extendí con la intro, jeje.**_

 ** _Me deprimí bastante feo, la intro la tuve que escribir dos veces, porque como es obvio quise esperar sus dudas (solo me llegaron las de Besckler, que fue una) así que metí las preguntas que me hicieron mis amigos cuando "salí del closet" pero no se guardó :( Así que de aquí a que lo superé y lo pude volver a reescribir me olvidé de que puse y quedó algo bastante diferente a lo quedó originalmente._**

 ** _REVIEW's TIME_**

 ** _1\. Señorita tokha chan, amiga que me conoce bastante bien, lamento notificarle que por alguna razón -nuevamente-, no me notifica de los reviews, así que apenas cuando vi los reviews para responderlos voy leyendo el tuyo. Como ves, todo entre Nanoha y Fate irá lento para seguro; y si, agradezco lo que te exigue tu profesión, siéntete libre de hablarme en cualquier momento de la siguiente semana (estoy de vacaciones fuera de mi casa, le robé el computador temporalmente a alguien) a mi cuenta de FB con el mismo nombre de esta cuenta ;)_**

 ** _Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible una vez entre a clases de nuevo así que no morirás de la desesperación n.n  
Hablamos :D_**

 ** _2\. Oh Besckler, me alegra ver que como droga, te vicié a este fic. Eso de los momentos incómodos con gente que no estás en buenos términos me pasa muy seguido :v a alguien allá arriba le gusta ponerme en ese tipo de situaciones para su deletite personal (?) No te preocupes por los comentarios largos, yo los adoro._**

 ** _Como leíste más arriba, tuve que escribir la intro dos veces, así que siento que no respondí tu duda como hice antes. Esto es más que nada en mi experiencia particular y no puedo hablar con los demás: Hay distintos tipos y niveles de disforia de género que varian más que nada de la actitud del individuo; generalmente se expresan por un rechazo muy grande a su cuerpo, se tiene la imagen de que esto es muy extremista y que hasta que no se tiene una reasignación de sexo completa no se sienten satisfech s; esto es falso, en realidad suele ser una minoría de la gente trans. Otra minoria (que es a la que yo pertenezco) tiene la disforia y quiere pertenecer al sexo opuesto, pero no se odia por completo, puede verse al espejo y decir "me gusta lo que veo, pero esto no es para mí, esto no es lo que yo quiero" o algo similar. Cada persona es un mundo y cada uno se siente (y expresa) diferente._**

 ** _Lamento el comentario tan largo, puedes mandarme mensajes por privado si quieres saber más o no ha quedado claro, estoy abierto a todo ;)_**

 _ **3\. Linda saizoouuuh, eso de usar varias capas de ropa es muy efectivo, juntado con los "top's deportivos" se tiene el mejor binder de la historia (?) Aunque bueno, ser chico trans y tener poco pecho y ser alto es una bendición, si tenés voz andrógina mejor todavía porque se ahorran los problemas con gente desconocida.**_

 _ **La vverdad si quedó medio confuso y no entendí muy bien. Pero si, Fate es Fate, esto no afecta de quien se enamora.**_

 _ **4\. ¡ keizike! Primera vez que te leo por acá, me gusta saber que te gusta este fic y estarás leyéndome, de verdad se agradece el apoyo.**_

 _ **5\. Así de especial me sentí yo caundo vi un review por nadaoriginal, es que de verdad, me gusta mucho tu contenido. Y sí bueno, como dije, quiero que esto sirva como un granito de arena para romper estereotipos, mitos sobre el tema y que deje de ser tan tabú, el formar parte de esta comunidad ayuda mucho, pues como dijo una de mis ex's alguna vez "Un conejo no le puede explicar a un gato como es ser un gato"; y la gente suele pensar que la identidad cambia completamente por solo un aspecto a veces minúsculo, pero eso se irá viendo no solo en el camino de Fate, sino en el de sus demás amistades.**_

 _ **6. Langely, es bueno leer tu opinión, y tenerte leyendo. Igualmente saludos.**_

 _ **7\. Vaya sorpresa (grata por supuesto) verte por acá de nuevo, Maiky Smith. Tengo la sensación de que ese fic es el de "Eres mi enfermedad", amo ese fic, aun recuerdo cuando salía... me siento viejo u.u**_

 _ **Bueh, como dije, lo de Nanoha irá lento, pero trataré de que se disfrute el descenlace entre Nanoha y Fate. Hayate queda claro que es una loquilla XD. Y no te preocupes, no abandonaré el fic, posiblemente cuando entre a la U me tarde en actualizar, pero lo terminaré, tengan eso por seguro. Este fic es especial para mi.**_

 _ **INICIO DE LOS ANUNCIOS**_

 _ **1\. Está claro que Hayate es una loquilla XD  
**_

 _ **2\. De una vez aclaro, nunca ha sido mi intención que Hayate ponga celosa a Nanoha, por eso decidí aclararlo en su plática de una manera bastante original. Lo que sucede es que decidí hacer de Hayate de esa típica amiga que siempre es empalagosa con sus amistades, pero que siempre se reservaba con Fate porque Nanoha era muy posesiva con ella y el mapache aprecia su vida, pero como ahora Nanoha está con su actitud de "me vale un...", digamos que el mapache loco violador se está liberando.**_

 _ **3\. Signum aparece en el siguiente capítulo, también Teana. Es gracioso pero olvidé la existencia de Tiida, así que no aparecerá hasta que le encuentre una función.**_

 _ **4\. Como pudieron apreciar, aun no decido carrera para Nanoha, esto se debe a que pensaba de hacer Nanoha psicóloga pero en cuanto leí doctora me vino otra genial idea, asi que voten.**_

 _ **—Una Nanoha psicóloga que en un futuro se enfocará en los temas de la comunidad LGBT+, aprendiendo de su comportamiento erróneo sobre la transexualidad, especializándose particularmente en los casos que involucren Trastorno de Identidad de Género o Disforia de Género (viene siendo lo mismo según entendí) buscanso así ayudar a la gente comprender el tema, orientar a chicos y chicas con dudas, y hacer del tema algo más llevadero y de conocimiento público.**_

 _ **—Una Nanoha médica, especializada en cirugía plástica y reconstructiva (gracias Langely) que en un futuro, tras comprender los sentimientos de Fate y apoyarle en su tratamiento, se enfocará en realizar la mastectomía de Fate (removición de los pechos) y posiblemente la faloplasia (inclusión de un pene artificial), que igualmente, se acercará más al mundo T ofreciéndoles apoyo dentro de lo que involucre su área.**_

 _ **Tengan en cuenta que dependiendo de cual escogan el desarrollo NanoFate puede ser significativamente diferente ;)**_

 _ **5\. ¿Que imaginan que tengo preparado para Lindy? (de una vez les digo, ella tardará en aparecer, pero su aparición será épica)**_

 _ **FIN DE LOS ANUNCIOS**_

 _ **Eso vendría siendo todo de mi parte, buena noche, nos leemos en la siguiente.**_

 _ **Vaya, esta vez si escribí mucho.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

Conforme los sábados pasaron Fate se puso a analizar varias cosas, sabiendo un poco más como se veía al resto del mundo; por ejemplo, lo básico, parecía un puberto de 14-15 años, así que cuando decía que tenía 17 y estaba cerca de tener los 18, todos se quedaban bastante sorprendidos. Se percató también de que con el paso de los meses ya había pasado de hacer dudar a los demás si era hombre o mujer, sino que de tajo pensaban que era hombre, esto debía principalmente a su altura, su cabello y la ropa que usaba, pues los rasgos de Fate resultaban muy andróginos a desconocidos; es curioso, pero comprobó que el poder de la mente era real de la manera más simplista de todas, cuando Hayate le dijo "Tu voz se engrosó más, ¿has hecho ejercicios o algo?" A lo que Fate negó, siempre supo que poseía una voz suave pero ligeramente más grave de lo usual, así que al escuchar el comentario de Hayate decidió grabarse hablando y descubrió que efectivamente, su voz ya no clasificaba del todo como femenina, seguía sonando a puberto, pero eso se remediaría cuándo comenzara el tratamiento hormonal.

Y finalmente, la última característica que le había ayudado demasiado, fue el cómo aprendió a ocultar su pecho sin vendarse (no quería correr riesgos). Tomo entre cinco y seis tops deportivos que tenía en casa y los cosió para que quedarán ligeramente más chicos y comprimieran un poco más su pecho, también tomó unos mallones viejos que siempre odió pero que su madre se rehusó a tirar y los recortó de las piernas para estirarlos encima del top para que se alisara más la superficie y se viera un poco más plano con su abdomen. Esto, juntado con las capas de ropa infinitas que suele usar, le hacía ver un perfecto pecho plano. Una risa salió de sus labios al recordar cómo cuando le contó a Hayate sobre su método se colgó sobre él queriéndole quitar el sweater y la polera para "verlo con sus propios ojos", suerte que allí estaba Alisa para rescatarlo. Tenía unas amistades muy únicas.

Todo esto le puso a pensar lo curioso de cómo ser hombre o mujer ahora es calificado por la sociedad. Si no usabas tacones, vestías de faldas, vestidos, ropa ajustada y te envolvías en maquillaje la cara y de cremas las manos con un perfume con la más potente fragancia floral no eras una mujer realmente, no eras femenina; así como el ser lo más mugriento y descuidado posible, despreocupado, insensible, musculoso, lleno de pelo, con ropas holgadas y obscuras, no eras hombre.

¿En dónde quedaban entonces las mujeres tomboy y los hombres afeminados? ¿Acaso una mujer sin maquillaje en la cara dejaba de ser mujer y un hombre lampiño dejaba de ser hombre?

Con el tiempo la gente comienza a pseudo-comprender que no todos nacemos en el mismo molde y que nadie puede ser totalmente igual a otro, ni siquiera los gemelos, ni siquiera si la clonación fuese posible habría alguien 100% igual a otro. Lo que sucede es más bien que basándose en creencias distintas (en su mayoria religiosas) se creó un molde que se expandió casi a manera de ley y Fate se declaraba culpable de alguna vez haberlo creído.

Recordó a su madre cuando Fate intento ser lo más parecido a una mujer "real", nunca en su vida su madre había sido tan cariñosa y amable con él -o por lo menos que el rubio recordara-, sonrío al percatarse que gracias a ello descubrió el nacimiento de uno de los estereotipos: "Alguien demasiado perfecto se debe a que trata de ocultar lo que considera peor de sí", en su caso, si había sido así, pero en el caso de su compañero de propedéutico... ¿Qué podría ocultar?

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo 5_

* * *

Signum Wolkenritter llamó su atención desde el primer sábado que compartieron grupo, para empezar tenía un caminar bastante pesado, cada paso que daba hacia un ruido característico incapaz de imitar y a que Fate le llamó la intención desde el primer momento, era el andar de alguien bastante seguro en sí mismo y sus habilidades. Tenía un cabello rosado que no le hacía verse femenino ni mucho menos, al contrario, marcaba un perfecto balance con los rasgos tan toscos y bien definidos de su rostro. ¿Para qué negarlo? Ese tipo era absurdamente atractivo además de alto, Fate calculaba que media entre 1.80 y 1.85 y a pesar de no llevar ropas tan ajustadas veía que hacía el suficiente ejercicio para tener músculos marcados, el Wolkenritter podría fácilmente ser modelo, pero durante la conferencia en las aulas fusionadas no pudo más asegurarse de que Signum Wolkenritter sería de los mejores ingenieros graduados en la TSAB.

Bien podría considerar a Signum Wolkenritter su rival al ser la imagen materializada de lo que Fate aspiraba ser de grande cuando era niño, o por lo igualados que parecían estar en conocimientos, pero no podía hacerlo por el simple hecho de que ya se habían amistado, aunque... Si eran ligeramente competitivos con el otro. El primer día, por ejemplo, Signum se había sentado frente a Fate mientras tenían la conferencia con "El señor interesante" (ya que somos incapaces de recordar su nombre) y mientras esté ponía ejercicios en su proyectos y les hacía resolverlos de manera instantánea, sin uso de calculadoras, Fate, como siempre, tenía la manía de hablar solo haciendo sus propias cuentas para guiarse (con el paso de los años aprendió a modular su nivel de voz y aumentó la velocidad en la que hablaba, además de ocasionalmente mover las manos cuando el problema era muy complejo) y sorprendentemente Signum igualmente tenía ese hábito.

Fue sorprendente para los que estaban alrededor ver a un par de locos susurrando cosas inentendibles para ellos para dar con el resultado en menos de un minuto, pero lo fue aún más cuando en algún punto hubo un problema que se podía hacer de dos maneras diferentes para llegar al mismo resultado, cada uno lo hizo diferente y en un punto por escuchar al otro se confundieron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo "¿qué estoy haciendo?" En voz alta. Pero más sorprendente que esto fue cuando hicieron un problema en conjunto sin siquiera hablarse frente a frente, fue alguna clase de conexión inmediata o algo así.

El segundo día, cada quien en su aula, se sentaron ambos al frente, Signum en medio y Fate en el borde izquierdo, separados únicamente por otro chico en la fila intermedia y Signum comenzó a demostrar su valía participando en cada clase y mostrando sus habilidades, Fate al contrario, era más discreto, pues a pesar de saber los resultados no siempre los decía en voz alta, esperando que alguien más tuviera la oportunidad de participar y eso el profesor lo comprendía, pues muchas veces le veía sus ejercicios resueltos y asentía en aprobación.

Esta dinámica se repitió para los siguientes dos sábados. Fate y Signum no habían cruzado palabra (realmente ninguno allí lo había hecho) y pudieron seguir así de no ser por lo olvidadizo que nuestro rubio puede ser.

— ¿Trajiste flexómetro?

Esa fue la pregunta más repetida entre aquel grupo de compañeros, había sido temporada de exámenes para todos en sus respectivas escuelas y todos tenían la cabeza en otros lados.

— ¿Tú no traes tampoco? —Cuestionó al ver al joven delante de él bastante solo y que no se había movido para nada de su lugar. Había llegado tarde en la mañana, por lo que no alcanzo silla y el profesor le prestó la suya ya que estaría toda la hora de pie. Tenía ojos azules, que contrarios a los gélidos de Signum, eran bastante dulces; su cabello anaranjado estaba corto y exageradamente bien cuidado, ni Suzuka cuidaba tanto de su cabello, estaba seguro. Vestía con estilo tan bien preparado que lo dejaba ver a Fate como si hubiese salido en pijama de su casa, un estilo que rivalizaba bastante con el de Hayate.

—Lo dejé en casa, me olvidé de guardarlo. —Contestó él.

—Eso es bastante frustrante. Me pasó algo similar esta mañana y por eso no traigo el mío—Dijo Fate.

—Y parece ser que no somos los únicos. —Señaló con la mirada a sus demás compañeros.

Minutos atrás su profesor les dejó como tarea medir todas las ventanas de la gigantesca aula en binas, por conveniencia se juntaron los que no llevaban cinta métrica con los que sí llevaban, entonces Fate vislumbró a la una bina que llevaba dos cintas.

— ¿Quieres ser mi compañero? —Preguntó repentinamente.

—Claro.

—Entonces dame un momento. —Se acercó a dicha bina, al joven moreno de cabellos plateados y ojos igualmente azules a los de su compañero de trabajo, solo que ligeramente menos fríos, y pidió si de favor podían prestarles alguno ya sea en ese momento o cuando dejasen de utilizarlos. El chico de cabellos plateados solo les extendió su flexo y tras un gracias, Fate regresó con su compañero de trabajo, y una vez éste de pie, se percató de que era ligeramente más alto que el peli-naranjo.

—Que valentía la tuya para hablarle a ese par...—Dijo él al regresar.

— ¿Los conoces?

—No, pero imponen mucho. —Fate sonrió al comprender lo que quería decir.

—Quizá, pero se ve que son bastante amables.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —Preguntó bastante sorprendido.

—Digamos que circunstancias de la vida me dieron el don de distinguir a la gente "buena" de la "mala" —Guiñó sonrojando al chico—A todo esto, mi nombre es Fate, Fate Testarossa. Siéntete libre de llamarme por mi nombre.

—Ya decía yo que tu japonés era curioso—Murmuró—Yo soy Teana Lanster, pero todo el mundo me llama Tea.

— ¿Eres extranjero también? —Tea negó.

—Mi padre es el extranjero, mi hermano y yo somos japoneses, yo soy el menor.

—Que coincidencia, yo igual soy el menor en casa.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo del método que utilizarían para medir y que Fate mediría al ser más alto mientras Tea apuntaba las medidas, continuaron sabiendo más del otro.

Es así como nosotros sabemos que el padre Tea murió cuando éste estaba de dos o tres años por una bacteria en su estómago y fue criado por su madre, quien hasta la fecha continúa soltera, mientras que su hermano mayor, llamado Tiida, ayudaba en la economía de la casa desde que se graduó y Tea, no queriendo ser menos, decidió demostrarles que ya era un hombre que podía cumplir con responsabilidades mayores (bastante admirable de su parte) y por eso estaba determinado a dar lo mejor de sí durante aquella etapa de selección. A cambio de todo esto Fate, sin dar muchos detalles, explicó que la situación en su casa era demasiado tensa, que se apoyaba más en sus amigos, entre otras cosas básicas, como la manera en que terminó en Uminari y una que otra anécdota no triste en sus otras ciudades.

Fate nunca le mencionó que era transexual, esto debido a que desde un principio Tea pensó en Fate como hombre y eso era lo que nuestro protagonista deseaba.

—Hemos terminado—Dijo Tea tras por fin sentarse juntos mientras Fate comenzaba a copiar las mediciones para hacer los cálculos correspondientes que el profesor exigía.

Nuestro protagonista había ya devuelto la cinta métrica que pidió prestada al moreno y ahora estaba totalmente centrado, tenían tres minutos para terminar y almorzar algo ligero antes de su cambio de profesor.

—Espero que cuando acabemos con estos me pases una manera de ponernos en contacto para la práctica que debemos hacer de esto.

—Creo que con el teléfono basta, a decir verdad rara vez abro el correo—Bromeó Tea, Fate se rió ligeramente y sacó su teléfono, el oji-azul se sorprendió al ver que el chico de ojos borgoña ya había terminado los cálculos.

—En esa caso anótalo aquí y ya yo te hablo después—El chico así lo hizo—. Y ahora procederé a buscar algo de comer, muero de hambre.

—Claro, no te preocupes—Sonrió, ese chico era realmente agradable.

Cuando el segundo receso llegó, esta vez el Lanster y el Testarossa permanecieron juntos conociéndose más a fondo, tal parecía que ya tenemos un nuevo amigo.

—Vaya, tu novia suena como alguien bastante agradable—Comentó Fate tras escuchar una de las anécdotas del chico.

—Y que lo digas, a veces es demasiado agradable—Dijo lo último un tanto irritado.

— ¿Celoso?

—No—Mirada inquisidora—Bueno, quizá un poco. Pero es razonable, no pegamos en nada, ¿qué tal si llega otro con las cosas en común y la conquista mientras yo me quedo solo y abandonado bajo la lluvia?

Fate rió por el dramatismo de Tea

—Más bien creo que te quiere por lo diferente que sos de ella, porque parece que la puedes mantener con los pies en la tierra y muestras tu cariño a tu manera.

—Disculpen me entrometa, pero considero lo mismo—Dijo el mismo peli-plata que les había sacado de su apuro con el flexómetro—A veces ser demasiado iguales puede ser un problema.

—Pero ser completamente diferentes también los puede hace incompatibles—A su lado, Signum, como sólo él puede, expresó su opinión.

—Considero que eso más bien depende de la adaptabilidad de las personas—Expuso Fate calmadamente—Pero cada quien tiene su opinión.

—Tienes una manera muy singular de pensar, Testarossa. Me gusta. —Sonrió el peli-rosa con un deje de desafío.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, a pesar de que no nos conocemos bien—Fate devolvió el gesto.

—No puedo creer que exista alguien igual de loco que tú—Señaló a Signum—Que bueno que no soy su hermano también, ya habría enloquecido.

— ¿También? —Cuestionó Tea ya que Fate es algo... Lento para captar ciertas cosas.

—Signum y yo somos mellizos—Le dijo Zafira, quien a pesar de verse serio, era notablemente más relajado que su hermano—Yo soy el mayor.

Las bocas de Tea y Fate se abrieron a más no poder ante las palabras del platinado, pues comparado con el chico peli-rosa, parecía que el mayor de los dos era Signum.

— ¡Pasan los años y ver esa reacción sigue siendo tan genial como la primera vez! —Se rió Zafira, a su lado Signum tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando el receso terminó los cuatro sintieron que no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para continuar platicando; pero normas eran normas, además aun tendrían más sábados para continuar platicando, pero por ahora, Fate disfrutaría con sus amigas esa tarde, era su cumpleaños después de todo.

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños Fate!**_

 _ **Dale, sabemos que nadie sabe su cumpleaños oficial, pero hace tiempo leí (no recuerdo donde) que su cumpleaños suelen celebrarlo el 15 de Abril.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo será esepcial, ya que veremos algo bastante tierno por parte del leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento NanoFate más aparte morirnos de risa por Hayate y sus ocurrencias.**_

 _ **REVIEW'S TIME**_

 **saizoouuuh: _Me hiciste reír bastante con la primera parte de tu comentario XD y lamento la confusión, es la costumbre de encontrar mujeres en todos lados, jiji. Querido masho pesho peluo' de saizoouuuh-sama... Si, Alicia saldrá en este fic pero muuuuuuucho después (o tal vez no tanto, depende de como distribuya los episodios) y aunque quiero con toda mi alma hacer eso debo reprimirme, hay una razón en específico por la cual no habrá Lindy x Precia (lloremos juntos). ¡Saludos!_**

 **tokha chan: _El club no hará todo el trabajo pero sí que tendrá su importancia con esas dos. Jajaja es que no puedo evtiar no asociar a Hayate de esa manera, tal vez sea medio repetitivo darle esa actitud vivaracha al mapache pero será mi marca AS (?)_** ** _PS: Hablamos ;)_**

 **n** **adaoriginal:** _ **Claro que no significa un adiós, ellas estarán presentes a su manera. Quiero también demostrar que uno no necesita tener a sus amigos las 24/7 para contar con ellos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 **Besckler:** _ **Hayate es genial X'D. Más que conspiren para que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, conspiran para que Fate descubra los sentimientos de Nanoha y sí, yo también ando viciado con "Amar a alguien más" y shipeo el Lindy x Precia, de hecho me dolío bastante no poder hacerlas pareja en este fic pero es que si lo hacía muchas cosas perderían sentido :v, pero no, Lindy no es policia, Lindy sera... Gracias por leer y comentar n.n Y no te preocupes por los comentarios largos, me pongo recontento cuando los veo;)**_

 **ktdestiny:** _ **Más abajo en los anuncios verás de que se quedará Nanoha a la final, me alegro de verdad que este humilde fic te haya llamado la atención así como la temática. Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir n.n**_

 **yuu:** _ **Creeme que de verdad me alegra saber eso, y si, por esa razón decidí aplicarlo a MSLN creí que iría mejor que en otros fandoms que tenía en mente y sirve que revivo el fandom en español (?) hay mucho gringo últimamente (?) Saludos igualmente, gracias por leer y comentar n.n**_

 **Aiden-Kun:** _ **Awww, gracias. Me siento halagado de leer eso. Jajaja, tienes razón con lo de Nanoha psicóloga, pero no pude evitar pensarlo demasiado tiempo, creo que ya es obvio qué gano, pero igual lo leerás más abajo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener tu atención. Gracias por leer y comentar e igualmente** **Aioooo n.n**_

 _ **REVIEW'S TIME END**_

 _ **INICIO DE LOS ANUNCIOS**_

 _ **1\. Ya es oficial, Nanoha será médica ¡yay! *salen serpentinas a saber de donde* Gracias por sus votaciones que hicieron esta decisión posible, daré lo mejor de mi para no defraudarlos con su desarrollo.**_

 _ **2\. Debido al anuncio anterior me veo obligado también a aclarar que no sé nada de la carrera de medicina (ni de la medicina en general) así que si algún voluntario me guía con eso yo estaré más que contento, ya que de otra manera me guiaré del internet y pues... pido disculpas si no soy tan preciso, quienes me conocen saben que me gusta mucho documentarme para no hablar sin saber. Por eso me voy guiando con amigos que tengo y las carreras que escogieron jiji.**_

 _ **3\. ¿Recuerdan que dije que dependiendo de que quedaba Nanoha el desarrollo del NF sería diferente? Pues con Nanoha médica tardará un poco más en que el NF se concrete bien, pero a cambio su lazo será más fuerte ;)**_

 _ **4\. NO HABRÁ LINDY X PRECIA (lloren conmigo).**_

 _ **5\. Fate, Signum, Zafira y Tea mostrarán los cuatro "prototipos" más "comunes" que suelen darle a los hombres y se encargarán de romper todos esos estereotipos. Ahora que lo pienso, todos acá haran su parte para romper muchos estereotipos erróneos que hay de muchas cosas.**_

 _ **6\. Tengo hambre.**_

 ** _7\. Debería estar haciendo tarea._**

 ** _FIN DE LOS ANUNCIOS_**

 ** _Sin nada más que leer por ahora, nos leemos hasta el siguiente episodio._**


	7. Capítulo 6

Nanoha se sentía mal consigo misma, pues sin quererlo trataba a quien fue su mejor amiga (y de la cual se enamoró) por años a como sus padres trataban a la gente homosexual, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo; era como si los prejuicios que le inculcaron salieran y se desataran en contra de Fate, y se detestaba enormemente por hacer aquello. Por eso había tratado de combatir aquella actitud tan... ¿Detestable sería la palabra correcta?

Fate había tenido la confianza de decírselo primero a ella antes que a nadie más, lo cual reflejaba la enorme confianza que tenía del Testarossa; recordaba sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos llenos de miedo, una emoción que nunca había visto en ella, una persona siempre tan segura de sí y casi imposible de asustar.

Recordaba también la cara triste que vio en Fate cuando le rechazó y que tuvo durante el mismo tiempo en que Hayate se acercó a hablar con... ¿El, ella? ¡Con Fate! En parte sentía un poco de envidia por la mapacha, por poder aceptarla tal cual se mostró y permanecer cerca de Fate mientras que ella... Se alejaba cada vez más, tirando a la borda una amistad demasiado bella.

"Fuera de que le ames o no siendo hombre o siendo mujer, necesitas a Fate en tu vida, necesitas su amistad" le había dicho Suzuka una vez que estuvieron a solas gracias a que Alisa había faltado a clases por a un resfriado. Tras hablarlo con Hayate y llegar a la conclusión que su amiga estaba en lo correcto, la Yagami le sugirió entrar al taller de teatro y pasar tiempo con Fate de manera un poco más natural que forzándose a hablar. Ninguna de las dos nunca espero que terminaría actuando como su esposa en las tres obras que estaban practicando.

Pero no se rendiría, ella lograría aceptar al nuevo Fate por mucho que le costase; por eso decidió colaborar en el plan que tenían las chicas para el cumpleaños del rubio. Joder, es que no concebía que estuvo a nada de ignorar tal fecha cuando es por ella que Fate comenzó a celebrarla.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENGO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo 6_

* * *

El cumpleaños era la excusa que entre todas tomaron para ayudar a Fate con su cambio físico de una manera más profunda sin que Precia pudiera interferir con los deseos de su amigo rubio, ya que si se trataba de un regalo, la mujer no podía hacer nada en contra de nuestro protagonista.

Sí, lo sabemos, la cabeza de Precia Testarossa funciona de manera rara.

En cuanto Fate se apareció en la puerta con Hayate, Alisa y Suzuka se apoyaron en la castaña para meter a Fate en la camioneta de la segunda con tanta rapidez y con tanta brusquedad que parecía que lo estaban secuestrando. Dentro de la camioneta, Nanoha se rió de la escena y Fate no atinó a más que quedarse paralizado, estaba sorprendido de verla allí, como no la veía fuera del taller de teatro así que suponemos que estaba justificado.

—Hola. —A pesar de estar nerviosa, Nanoha logró controlar su voz para que no temblase.

—H-Hola...—Con Fate no fue lo mismo. Nanoha sonrió al verlo así de incomodo, se veía tierno.

—Por dios, ustedes parecen un par de ex aprendiendo a convivir después de su ruptura.

— ¡Hayate-chan! —Reclamó la cobriza con la cara roja ante su comentario. En el asiento a detrás de ellas la Yagami se carcajea a de su reacción.

—Ehh...—El cerebro de Fate está procesando, aguarden un momento por favor.

—Ya, ya sabes que estoy bromeando—Calmó al demonio blanco (antes de que decidiese despertar por completo) y le dio dos golpes en la espalda a Fate, tan fuertes que resonaron en la camioneta entera.

—Eso hasta a mí me dolió. —Dijo Alisa sobando su espalda como si la golpeada hubiese sido ella.

— ¿Listo para celebrar tu cumpleaños? —Hayate ignoró el comentario de su rubia amiga.

— A decir verdad tengo miedo. —Contestó con una sonrisa "inocente".

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Suzuka preocupada.

—Porque hasta donde sé esto es plan de Hayate, y Hayate no es de fiar.

— ¡Hey! —Reclamó mientras que las demás reían por la broma del rubio.

— Así que, ¿qué planeaste para hoy?

—Hey, Hey. Que la mapacha esta sea la mente maestra no quiere decir que no participamos en la organización —Dijo Alisa con un falso tono indignado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es plan?

—Demostrarte que ir de compras no es tan malo—Dijo Suzuka con los ojos iluminados.

— ¡TORTURA!

.

.

— ¿Y bien?

—Sigue siendo tortura—Respondió Fate una vez en la tienda departamental.

El plan era bastante sencillo, en una plaza que ninguno solía visitar pero que no exigía una alta condición económica, se encargarían de meter más ropa masculina en el ropero de Fate, quien solamente contaba con un pantalón, dos sudaderas y una camisa blanca de hombre. Además de poleras anchas (que seguían siendo corte femenino) y unisex.

Lo que Fate llamaba tortura era la emoción que presenciaron todas sus amigas apenas llegaron a la tienda, todas, incluida Nanoha, parecían extasiadas de escoger la ropa de un hombre, lógico ya que su único amigo varón... Era Fate. Se sentía como cada vez que salía de compras con su familia y su madre se mega emocionaba al escoger la ropa de su padre y de su hermano.

Cosas incomprensibles de mujeres: extasiarse al comprar ropa de hombre.

Fate prácticamente se la había pasado sentado mientras Alisa le hacía algo de platica de vez en cuando mientras las demás locas veian y rebuscaban sin parar.

—Igual no te has quejado—Comentó Alisa.

—Es algo que ocupo, y tampoco puedo negar que todas tienen un muy buen gusto. —Dijo Fate con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a la joven del mostrador sin darse cuenta—Pero igual es demasiado aburrido, y tampoco puedo llegar con tanta ropa a la casa, ¿qué le voy a decir a mamá?

—Que es tu cumpleaños y te quisimos consentir, lo cual no es mentira—Respondió Alisa—Y que te has estirado y la ropa que tienes ya no te queda, que según Nanoha eso tampoco es mentira.

— ¿Y Nanoha como sabe que me estiré otra vez?

—Porque le...

— ¡Porque le dijo a Suzuka que te ves más alto y que las mangas de tus sudaderas están muy justas! —Hayate heroína que llega para evitar que Alisa suelte el secreto de su amiga; el momento para que Fate descubriese los sentimientos de Nanoha definitivamente no era ese, además, ni la misma Nanoha estaba ya muy segura de sus sentimientos.

—Ya veo, con que es eso—Por primera vez, Hayate agradecía la densidad de su amigo—Bueno, me iré a buscarla para ayudarles un poco, no quiero terminar siendo vestido de maneras que llamen mucho la atención.

— ¡NOOO!

— ¿Qué maña tienes tú con lanzarte encima mío? —Se quejó Fate con Hayate en su espalda apenas estuvo de pie.

— Esta ropa la escogeremos nosotras y la abrirás hasta tu casa—Reclamó Hayate con un puchero—Tienes opinión hasta la siguiente tienda.

—Ya...

Se volvió a sentar y comenzó a jugar con su celular. Suerte que la tienda tenía estratégicamente colocados unos sofás y wi-fi gratis para gente como el, que siempre terminaban siendo arrastrados. Gracias a eso soportó dos horas, bueno, eso y la resistencia que adquirió haciendo compras con Precia toda su vida.

—Y ahora... ¡A comer!

— ¡Por fin! —Fate emocionado comenzó a saltar sin importarle en lo más mínimo las bolsas que estaba cargando porque el "era todo un caballero". Nanoha se rió por esa reacción, recordando cuando salían anteriormente todas juntas y el rubio estaba desesperado por comer.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer, Fate-kun? —Cuestionó Suzuka con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Pizza!

—Entonces comparemos unas pizzas. Mientras ve buscando una mesa, parece estar algo lleno hoy. —Declaró la peli-morada.

—Es sábado y quincena, Suzuka-chan—Molestó Hayate a la mayor, quien se sonrojó al notar lo que la Yagami le quiso decir.

— ¿Porque no vas con Nanoha? Sirve que así no te quedas solo mientras hacemos fila. —Comentó Alisa.

—Yo no veo problema, ¿qué hay de ti, Fate? —Dijo Nanoha, el aludido sintió extraño al no escuchar un sufijo en su nombre, se sentía como si la cobriza le hubiese hablado de una manera un poco más íntima. Sin quererlo, se avergonzó por ello.

—Yo tampoco le veo lo malo.

Y con eso dicho, ambos se quedaron solos por un periodo de 30 minutos en donde si bien su charla fue torpe, ya no fue incomoda. Nanoha comenzó a indagar más sobre las anécdotas de Fate en su lado correspondiente en la Universidad, acerca de los nuevos amigos que había hecho y como entre los cuatro se juntaron para el proyecto de hacer un puente colgante capaz de sostener una botella de refresco hecho de popotes y alfileres. Fate por otro lado, indagó un poco más sobre los acontecimientos en la vida de Nanoha, riéndose interiormente cuando la pelirroja le confesó que preguntaban muy a menudo por él en su casa; sintiéndose alegre de que Nanoha ya hubiese pasado sus dos primeras fases de pre-selección en medicina, e igualmente intrigado por la nueva amiga de la que le platicó, sonaba como alguien bastante simpática.

—Sí que han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo. —Dijo Nanoha.

—Es verdad, yo creía que había pasado más—Comentó Fate—No sé, cuando no estás como que todo se vuelve demasiado monótono.

—Lo mismo digo—Sonrió con un extraño calor en su pecho.

— ¡Llegamos sabrosuras! —Proclamó Hayate dejando sobre la mesa dos refrescos. Seguidamente, Suzuka y Alisa dejaron las pizzas y los condimentos sobre la mesa.

—Ah~~ esto huele hermoso—Fate se vio extremadamente contento, pues no se trataba únicamente de su comida favorita, sino de su marca favorita.

— ¡Qué aproveche! —Exclamó Alisa y nomas dicho esto, Fate se lanzó por su primera rebanada mientras Suzuka le tomaba fotos del momento, especialmente la salsa en la cara del Testarossa.

Cuando se trataba de comida Fate dejaba de ser tan "serio".

Suzuka casi entra en modo nostálgico de solo pensar que en mes y medio dejarían de verse todas con la misma regularidad, cada quien se concentraría en sus respectivas carreras o en sus respectivos trabajos… o ambos. Tomó de su refresco mientras Hayate hacía un bastante vergonzoso comentario sobre Fate y su apasionado romance caníbal con las pizzas.

No puedo evitar recordar cuando todos apenas estaban conociéndose en secundaria, Fate era notablemente más cerrado de lo que era ahora, y aunque entre ellas sabían que Fate estaba igual o más loco que Hayate, se reprimía demasiado –despues de su relato había quedado más que claro el por qué–, pero en esa fecha, todas quedaron sorprendidas por la cantidad enorme de comida que cabía en su estómago y lo infantil que se volvía con las pizzas.

Aplaudió dos veces llamando la atención de Fate quien se encontraba halando de las mejillas de Hayate en parte avergonzado por su comentario y en parte para molestarla. Suerte que lo hizo a tiempo, Nanoha estaba poniendo una cara que indicaba que el Demonio Blanco estaba despertando. ¿Qué iban a hacer con esa mujer? Mientras Fate siguiera sin dar señales de que le guste alguien Nanoha continuaría en negación.

—Bueno, ya hemos comprado ropa casual y "no tan masculina" para que la señora Precia no tenga motivos para únicamente quejarse. —Habló—Pero aún nos falta cubrir la parte formal para que no tengan motivo de obligarlo a usar falda o vestido, y que Fate-kun escoja parte de su vestimenta diaria. Así que ya saben cuál es la siguiente parada.

—Insisto, esto es demasiado—Dijo Fate apenas soltando las mejillas de Hayate, quien le sonrió.

—Esto es por apoyarte, así que deja de ser tan penoso, Fate-kun lo hacemos porque queremos y está en nuestras posibilidades. —Dijo Hayate.

—Que me acepten y me dejen ser su amigo es más que suficiente para mí, ya se los había dicho.

—Míralo de este modo entonces, es tu cumpleaños, y es de mala educación devolver los regalos—Dijo Alisa y Fate pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—Cuando pueda repondré todo lo que han gastado hoy.

—Si lo haces nos enojaremos—Completó Nanoha ganándose una mirada sorprendida de todos en la mesa, ese era el clásico "Ultimátum Takamachi contra Testarossa", eso indicaba que Nanoha estaba hablando muy enserio.

Fate comenzó a hacer pucheros y refunfuños en su lugar soltando a saber qué cosas en su mente.

Ese es "el arma definitiva" de Nanoha.

* * *

—No hay duda, el negro es tu color—Comentó Suzuka bastante satisfecha después de dejar otra tienda.

—Si juntamos eso con ropa formal eres todo un casanova—Se burló Hayate de las miradas molestas de Nanoha y Alisa más de la incomodidad de Fate. Les había atendido un chico de su edad que trabajaba a medio tiempo y además resultó ser gay con "Fatecismo", lo que causó situaciones incómodas; más cuando probaron con el corte SlimFit y Suzuka no tuvo reparo (junto con Hayate) en decir lo bien que se veía, el vendedor les dio la razón y en medio de su fangirleo intenso llamó la atención de otras chicas que se acercaron a querer ligar con Fate—Se ha comprobado que la ropa SI hace al hombre.

—Bueno, Fate-kun también es delgado y su rostro andrógino lo hace verse bastante tierno. —Debatió Suzuka—Ah~ ¿Por qué tenía que gustarme tanto la papaya?

— ¡SUZUKA! —Gritaron Alisa, Nanoha y Fate por diferentes razones, la primera celosa de su pareja, la segunda avergonzada por la indirecta bastante clara con dicha fruta, y el tercero queriendo descifrar desde cuando Suzuka hacía bromas estilo Hayate.

— ¡Esa es mi hija! —La castaña se abrazó a la pelimorada— ¡Estás avanzando de manera excelente!

— ¡Suelta! —La rubia de ojos verdes comenzó a forcejear con el mapache travieso que tenían por amiga.

—Extrañaré estas escenas—Comentó Nanoha de la nada.

—Yo también—Contestó Fate de manera más baja, sobresaltándose al sentir como la castaña tomaba de su mano— ¿Nanoha?

— ¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar para que hablemos? —Preguntó en voz baja mientras las otras tres tenían su desmadre.

—Claro, solo deja le encargo las cosas a Suzuka—Una vez dicho y hecho aquello, caminaron en silencio, Fate sintió una clase de Deja Vú conforme avanzaban. Dado a que Nanoha pidió hablar ella debía comenzar la conversación, pero conforme cada segundo pasaba el rubio se ponía cada vez más ansioso.

—He estado actuando de manera muy injusta contigo desde que tuviste la valentía para encararme—Comenzó Nanoha.

—Es aceptable, ya tenía claro que podría tener tu rechazo. —Interrumpió.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que haya actuado bien—Detuvo sus pasos junto con Fate—Es verdad, apenas comprendo el tema y la gente transexual no es muy de mi agrado, pero he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar distintas cosas y una de ellas eres tú.

Fate permaneció en silencio, Nanoha se estaba sincerando.

—Cuando me dijiste aquello entré en conflicto de pensar que llevamos cuatro años juntas y no te conocía realmente—Confesó—Sentí decepción de mí por no haber provocado en ti la confianza suficiente en ti; era eso a lo que me refería con "No lo acepto". No aceptaba ese cambio tan radical en nuestra relación. Ahora, conforme he ido conviviendo más de este "nuevo tú" he podido ver un cambio bastante positivo en tu persona y quiero seguir viendo ese cambio, quiero aprender más sobre ti, quiero que me dejes ser tu amiga nuevamente.

—Nanoha, tú nunca dejaste de ser mi amiga—Sonrió de la manera más calmada que pudo, estaba extremadamente conmovido por las palabras de la cobriza.

Cuando escuchó aquello recordó del enorme corazón de Fate y se sintió mal de pensar que sería malo con ella; por eso no pudo evitar abrazarse al Testarossa.

— ¿Nanoha?

—Solo tenme un poco de paciencia—Pidió—Soy nueva en esto, puede que me siga costando referirme a ti como masculino durante más tiempo o que en algún momento por mi ignorancia haga algo que te llegue a lastimar, pero creeme, esa no es mi intención. Sabes que yo te quiero mucho. Fate… kun.

El aludido comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, era una maña que tenía desde hace tiempo.

—Yo entiendo Nanoha, no te preocupes. —Tranquilizó—Lo importante es que has decidido mantenerme en tu vida. ¿Qué fue, por cierto?

—Los propedéuticos—Dijo risueña rompiendo el abrazo—Platicando con Ginga-san y su relación perdida, de cómo su hermana mantiene su relación a flote en las mismas condiciones me di cuenta de que si uno no cuida las relaciones que atesora, es fácil perderlas entre tanto trabajo que se acumula; estaba cuidando todas mis relaciones, menos la que tenía contigo.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no me hubiera acercado?

—Nada. —Contestó rápidamente—Era tu decisión de todas maneras, yo solamente iba a respetarla.

—Eres un idiota—Le golpeó el hombro—Se supone que tienes que decir que me buscarías.

—Perdón (?)

—Ven vamos, quiero hacer algo antes de ir de vuelta con las demás—Sonrió Nanoha y Fate le siguió, entraron a una de las tiendas que visitaron antes, atravesando una parte en donde venden camisas—Si algo tiene razón Suzuka es que el negro es tu color.

Entre sus manos, Nanoha posó una camisa negra completamente lisa, posteriormente le arrastró del brazo a donde estaban los pantalones y tomo unos jeans oscuros regulares (es decir, no rectos pero tampoco corte Slim) para finalmente caminar a cajas no sin antes tomar una polera con cuello en V amarilla e igualmente lisa.

—Contrario a la demás ropa que la escogimos entre todas, esta es la que elegí especialmente para ti, así que debes usarla más que las demás, ¿te quedó claro?

Fate se rió ligeramente.

—Bastante claro.

—Bien.

.

.

Si no terminaba siendo celebridad en Facebook o YouTube era simplemente porque se apiadaron de su alma y guardaron toda evidencia únicamente para su disfrute personal.

¡¿Por qué carajo dejaron a Hayate a cargo de la ropa interior?!

Fate, aunque podía avergonzarse en ciertas ocasiones, nunca (o mejor dicho, casi nunca) se sonroja; pero ahora nuestro protagonista esta rojo hasta las orejas.

Estúpido mapache, ahora por su culpa acababa de terminar como un pervertido; lo peor del asunto es que Suzuka se encontraba grabando mientras Alisa y Nanoha se carcajeaban mientras esa desgraciada de Yagami provocaba MÁS situaciones incómodas.

— ¿Extra grande? —Cuestionó el tipo que estaba registrando los boxers y las remeras interiores, pues ya que usaría esas para disimular su pecho, pidió chicas a pesar de ser mediana. La razón de la enorme variación con la talla de bóxer se debía principalmente a la anatomía de su Fate-kun, que tenía una cadera que si bien era fácil de disimular, estaba pronunciada. Pero eso no es algo que iba a explicarle a un completo desconocido que jamás volverían a toparse en sus vidas.

— ¿Cómo le explico que aquí frente a sus ojos tiene un extranjero? —Sonrió Hayate pícara—Comprobé que es verdad que tienen miembros bastante notables y ustedes japoneses, no piensan en todos los extranjeros que viven en su país.

— ¡HAYATE!

— ¿Y usted como sabe eso? —Alzó la ceja.

— ¿Usted cómo se lo imagina? —Movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡HAYATE! —Fate y el dependiente se pusieron más rojos de lo que ya estaban.

—Intente con más para ver que los japoneses somos mejores—Dijo otorgándole el bolso con las prendas a al castaña.

—No gracias, solo el me quita momentáneamente el lesbianismo—Le sacó la lengua al dependiente, le dejó la bolsa a Fate y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡HAYATEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

 _ **Demonios, ahora si me tardé. Lo peor es que no recordaba bien como terminar el capítulo así que quedó esto... originalmente la broma era de otro tipo, pero colapse entre tanto trabajo y lo olvidé al despertar :( Pero por lo menos el ligero NanoFate se ha salvado. Veremos de las hermanas Nakajima entre este y el siguiente episodio.**_

 _ **¿Quien actializa a las 3 de la mañana? Ayrton lo hace porque YOLO!**_

 _ **REVIEWS**_

 _ **Besckler: Es que ya ves que en MSLN todos se interesan más en las chicas por eso el pobre pasa desapercibido. Oh si, los estereotipos son odiosos, lo peor es que hay gente que los tiene ya tan malditamente grabados por debajo de la piel que solo causan disgustos (como mi madre por ejemplo, lo bueno es que mi padre es todo lo contrario) y malos ratos. Y concuerdo contigo, ser homosexual no es ningún insulto, pero hay tanta gente ignorante... que ya es mejor simplemente ignorar.**_

 _ **Lo de los fandoms está curioso, tengo bastantes XD Con losque más clavado estoy últimamente son Senki Zesshou Symphogear (Si no has visto la serie te la recomiendo ampliamente, pero como con Nanoha, debes tragarte tres capítulos introductorios, ah y aparece Fate, bueno su seiyuu como toda una baddass explota motos) Love Live, Love live Sunshine, MSLN, Vocaloid, LOK, Citrus, yuru yuri, Jori y el Starlight. Mi própósito es escribir algo en cada fandom, porque si vamos con las ships y las otp creo que hago una lista enorme xD**_

 _ **Guest: Si llegaste hasta aquí quiero que sepas que apenas leo tu comentario, me alegra ver que el prólogo te produjo el efecto deseado.**_

 _ **saizoouuuh: Es bastante lógico que no lo haga a decir verdad. Jajaja, no te preocupes por eso, con que lo leas es leeremos después entonces, Saludos!**_

 _ **nadaoriginal: No, es simplemente genderbender, llamo a esto "escasez de hombres en MSLN" y pues ni Grifith, ni Tiida me sirven y pues Vice y Verossa ya tienen sus papeles ewe. Pero de una vez advierto que si aparecerá un transexual escondidillo por allí n.n Me alegra saber que di a entender bien mi punto de vista, pues sentí que me quedé corto. La verdad es que es un tema bastante extenso y ouedo hablar de ello por horas. PD: Me leí tus historias de Sono Hanabira, me gustó mucho la de kaede y sara, son mi pareja favorita de las 5, después le siguen Eris y Shizuku ;)**_

 _ **ktdestiny: ¡Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah! (?) Que bueno ver que te van gustando estos cambios y**_ _ **¡Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah! (?) x2 Espero haays disfrutado este pequeño NanoFate. Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio.**_

 _ **REVIEW's END**_

 _ **INICIO DE LOS ANUNCIOS**_

 _ **1\. Esto es algo que llevo diciendo que diré desde hace rato pero siempre se me pasa: Va a haber "crossover". Quiero decir, tomaré prestados personajes de otras series ¿porqué? Porque se me antojó, así de simple. Es que no sé, quiero sus personalidades para la historia, pero no quiero hacer muy ooc a nadie, quiero respetar lo más posible sus personalidades.**_

 _ **2\. Es posible que me tarde lo mismo que me tardé con este episodio, la razón es porque estoy en mi último parcial de preparatoria y me estoy preparando para mi examen de ingreso a la U.**_

 ** _3\. ¿Dije ya que con casi las 3.30 de la mañana? Ahora resulta que es cosa del diablo que actualice (?)_**

 ** _4\. Los lazos entre Zafira, Teana, Signum y Fate comenzarán a hacerse más fuertes en el siguiente episodio._**

 ** _FIN DE LOS ANUNCIOS_**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._**


	8. Capítulo 7

Fate llegó bastante contento a casa tras sentir que al fin había recuperado a su más preciada amistad, la primera que fue verdadera. Precia le cuestionó pero Fate no soltó exactamente los detalles de lo que había pasado, por ello, Precia tampoco vio las ropas que le compraron por más que lo intento, Fate solo esperaba que no entrará a su habitación a husmear mientras estaba en clase.

Era una suerte también que Fate no gustase de los estampados, sino de los colores lisos, ya que ayudaba a que la gran mayoría de la ropa no tuviera algo que Precia considere "inadecuado" y le tirara sin avisarle siquiera. La suerte también estaba de su lado al haber comenzado a lavar su ropa por propia cuenta dos meses atrás gracias a la pequeña apuesta que tenía con su madre. Ahora, decir la revolución que se armó en cuanto Fate se presentó de nuevo a la escuela sería mentir. Si bien Fate es popular no es una celebridad, es popular por la cantidad de gente que lo conoce y que se consideran sus amigos, únicamente recibió halagos de sus compañeras de clase, ellas sí hicieron –una bastante discreta– revolución. Ahora, sin saber cuándo, terminó con papelitos en sus bolsillos en donde estaban anotadas direcciones de Instagram que caían sobre cascada en un bote de basura mientras Hayate se reía a carcajadas y Suzuka un poco más discretamente.

—Eres el mejor Playboy que he visto, ¡y lo peor es que no buscas serlo! —Se burló Hayate aún sin dejar de reír, Fate le lanzó un trozo de pan en la boca con magnífica puntería, ahora la castaña estaba ahogándose.

—Para mí que solo querían aumentar su número de seguidores—Comentó Nanoha distraídamente comiendo otra de sus tortillas dulces.

—Pero yo ni siquiera tengo Instagram. —Alegó Fate con confusión.

— ¿Enserio? —Se sorprendió Alisa— ¿Entonces quién...? —Ahogó un chillido mientras las mejillas de cierta cobriza se coloreaban de rojo.

— ¿Quién qué?

—Nada, nada. ¿Y porque no tienes una cuenta?

— ¿Es tan raro?

—Para la generación a la que perteneces, un poco.

—No le veo la gracia, no soy mucho de tomarme fotos.

—Pues por cómo van las cosas, te volverás así. —Comentó Nanoha.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó Fate confundido.

— ¿No te gustaría ver cómo poco a poco tu cuerpo irá cambiando conforme al tratamiento hormonal y las operaciones que te tengas que hacer? —Cuestionó Hayate.

—Ya veo a que te refieres. —Dijo pensándolo un momento—Me haré una cuenta un día estos.

Incluso tenía una suerte increíble con sus amistades, tal vez en lo único en lo que Fate no tenía la mejor de las suertes, era en el hilo que pendía su estadía en tan bella ciudad que era Uminari y en tener una familia que muy posiblemente le rechazaría.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo 7_

* * *

—Insisto, si las mujeres fueran más francas el mundo sería un lugar mejor—Dijo Zafira tras haber terminado de escuchar la opinión de una de las compañeras que tenían en el propedéutico.

—Lo que pasa es que ustedes los hombres son unos brutos. —Defendió Shari Finieno.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejaron Tea, Zafira Signum y Fate.

—Una cosa es no ser esper y otra cosa es ser bruto —Defendió el rubio.

—Ni siquiera yo que crecí (y estoy) rodeado de mujeres las entiendo del todo—Dijo Tea a lo que una mirada de comprensión paso por las miradas de todos, ya sabían un poco más del porqué de su comportamiento.

—Ídem. —Ese fue Fate.

—Pero es cuestión de lógica. —Dijo Shari—Fate-kun, imagina que tu novia...

—No tengo novia.

—Bueno, que la persona que te gusta...

—No me gusta nadie.

— ¿Es enserio?

— ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

Shari suspiró, estaba por dirigirse a Tea, pero él ya había dado su opinión, vio entonces a los mellizos Wolkenritter.

— ¿Están igual ustedes dos? —Ambos asintieron y la joven castaña de gafas suspiró, entonces el peli-rosa tomó la palabra.

—Hombres y mujeres son distintos en su manera de pensar, es simplemente comprender que los hombres son más directos y en su mayoría, tienen menos filtros para decir lo que piensan.

—Oh sí, yo soy el mejor ejemplo de eso—Dijo Zafira riéndose.

—No por nada te comparan con un perro. —Se burló Signum causando una ligera risilla en los demás.

— ¡Un lobo grande y salvaje por favor! —Las risillas se convirtieron en carcajadas.

—Estas igual o peor que yo. —Se rió Fate.

—Creo que me siento mejor ahora—Tea igualmente se rió tomando un vaso de café el cual casi se derrama por cierta personilla que dejó caer todo su peso en su espalda de repente.

— ¡Por fin te encontré! —Una chica de cortos cabellos lila y ojos jade se recargó en el peli-naranjo, una chica con más energía en un dedo que toda la que todos en aquella mesa podrían juntar.

— ¡¿Subaru?! —Vaya, aquello sí que era una sorpresa para el Lanster, no sabía que su hiperactiva novia también estaba en TSAB... Claro, ahora entendía tanto secretismo de parte de su novia.

— ¿Te sorprendí?

—Bastante. —Sonrió idiotizado.

—Me van a dar diabetes ustedes dos—Dijo Fate, posteriormente su visión fue bloqueada por dos manos que conocía a la perfección.

— ¿Puedes adivinar quién soy? —Dijo una _voz misteriosa._

—Hmmm... —Fate lo pensó unos instantes antes de sonreír—La chica más hermosa de toda la galaxia.

—Mou~ ¡Fate! —Takamachi Nanoha quitó sus manos de la cara de Fate con los mofletes inflados en son de molestia, comenzando a sonrojarse.

— ¡Boom! ¡Sonrojo nivel 3! Esto sólo aumenta mi ventaja.

Una mirada de incredulidad viajó al Testarossa quien parecía victorioso.

—Más bien eres tú quien me da diabetes, Testarossa.

— ¿No se supone que no tenías novia?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Y qué es eso de la ventaja a todo esto? —Cuestionó Hayate que venía acompañada de una chica peli morada de ojos lila.

—Fate y yo tenemos una apuesta—Respondió Nanoha—Tengo que sorprenderlo más veces de las que él pueda avergonzarme, así tendré un esclavo por una semana.

— ¿Uno sexual?

— ¡Hayate! —Gritaron la dupla NF.

— ¿Porque todo lo que dices toma otros sentidos? —Cuestionó la peli-morada, quien al parecer ya había sufrido de la castaña por un rato.

—Tengo un don nena—Guiñó descaradamente, quienes la conocían de años suspiraron.

—Disculpen si sueno grosera pero... ¿quiénes son ustedes? —Habló por fin la otra castaña con gafas redondas.

— ¿Nosotras? Somos el amor de tu vida—Respondió Hayate a modo de broma, Nanoha le dio un golpe en la cabeza y todos en aquella mesa comenzaron a reír, a excepción de Tea, que solamente frunció el ceño.

—Takamachi Nanoha, mejor amiga de Fate-kun, voy a medicina. —Vamos mejorando, vamos mejorando.

La pelirroja se reverencio brevemente después de presentarse, la peli morada siguió su ejemplo.

—Ginga Nakajima, cuñada de Tea y hermana mayor de Subaru igualmente voy a medicina.

—Yo soy Subaru, y voy a docencia para la activación física. —Dijo la chica que todavía permanecía anclada al joven peli-naranjo, algunos le miraron con ironía, Tea había gritado su nombre momentos atrás.

—Yagami Hayate a sus órdenes. Estudiaré periodismo.

—Un placer—Dijeron al unísono.

—Yo soy Zafira y él es mi hermano Signum, ambos vamos a ingeniería industrial y mecatrónica.

—Puedo presentarme solo, ¿sabes?

—Pero eres tan bruto que luego piensan que los odias a todos y te están obligando a ser amable.

—Shario Finieno, llámeme Shari por favor. Voy a ingeniería en sistemas. —Habló Shari para desviar la atención de la pelea entre los mellizos.

—Teana Lanster, igualmente voy a sistemas.

—Fate Testarossa, como Signum, también voy a mecatrónica.

Posterior a esto, se incluyó a las recién llegadas en la plática anterior, donde la victoria de las chicas fue aplastante. Sin embargo esto no duró mucho, ya que después de media hora todos debieron regresar a sus aulas.

Ginga y Nanoha caminaron de nuevo a su facultad mientras comentaban de la interesante plática que tuvieron en conjunto a Fate, Hayate y compañía; sin duda mejor que únicamente ellas dos almorzando en un rincon de la enorme TSAB, que no era como si menospreciaran su amistad, pero todos en grupo sin duda era la mejor manera de pasar el receso.

—Me sorprende que siendo tan diferentes ustedes tres, sean tan grandes amigas—Comentó Ginga.

—A todos nos sorprende, pero bueno, creo que es en parte porque en el fondo estamos igual de locos—Se rio Nanoha.

—Eso es cierto. Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó confidente.

—Claro—Respondió Nanoha segura, ya se venía la típica pregunta acerca de su relación con Fate. Siempre solían pensar que eran pareja o algo por el estilo.

—Tu amigo, el rubio—Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! —… ¿sabes si tiene novia?

— ¿Eh? —De acuerdo, eso no le pasaba.

—Sí, me parece lindo y me llama la atención. —Agregó.

—Creo que no tiene.

— ¿Crees? —Alzó la ceja.

—Tuvimos un altercado y apenas hace una semana pudimos resolverlo—Contestó—Nunca le vi interés por alguien así que supongo que no.

Se encogió de hombros rogando porque la Nakajima cambiase de tema.

—Ya veo…—La chica pareció meditar algo mientras continuaban caminando, por otro lado Nanoha comenzó a respirar aliviada—…En ese caso intentaré salir con él.

— ¡No! —Nanoha saltó de inmediato.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Ginga se vio confundida antes de mirar a Nanoha acusatoriamente—No me digas, ¿te gusta?

— ¡No, no! —Nanoha cálmate, te va a dar un paro de seguir así—Ya te había comentado que me gustan las mujeres…

— ¿Entonces le gusta a tu amiga, Yagami-san?

—Dios no. —Se rio con nerviosismo—Es solo que… Fate-chan no quiere relaciones en este momento, o bueno, eso nos dijo.

— ¿Fate-chan?

— ¡Fate-kun! —Muy tarde Nanoha.

—Ya no comprendo, ¿Fate es chico o chica?

— ¿Ambos?

—Ya entiendo, ¿es de esos " _género fluido"_? —Nanoha negó.

—Fate es, una persona Trans—Confesó en voz baja, asegurándose de que los que pasaban alrededor no las escucharan.

— ¿Y por qué tanto secretismo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Porque… no sé. —Se rio Nanoha, Ginga le siguió unos segundos después.

—Conque Trans…

—Sí

— ¿Dónde está el problema? ¿En que influye que sea Trans? —Cuestionó, Nanoha de nuevo se quedó en silencio y siendo Ginga como era pudo atar unos cuantos cabos— ¿Es por eso que se distanciaron?

—Tal vez…—Ginga suspiró.

—Ustedes dos son todo un caso.

—Espera, ¿Qué significa eso? —La Takamachi comenzó a perseguir a su amiga en cuanto esta comenzó a caminar.

.

.

Nanoha llegó bastante pensativa a su casa tras terminar con su curso. Ese había sido su último sábado yendo a la TSAB y entre todos habían quedado de verse al día siguiente; pero no era eso lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sino algo un poco más profundo.

Nanoha no había dudado de sus sentimientos ni por un segundo, pero desde que Fate confesó ser transexual se había tratado de convencer de que ya no guardaba sentimientos románticos hacía su persona, pero desde que Ginga confesó su interés por el Testarossa comenzó a dudar acerca de eso. No puedo evitar reírse ante la ironía de su situación, llevaba dos meses sintiéndose como un hetero asimilando que le gusta alguien de su mismo sexo.

— ¡Nanoha, tienes una visita! —Gritó desde abajo su madre con una voz bastante entusiasta, esto de le llevó a preguntarse de quien se trataba; dudaba que se tratara de Fate, de ser así su madre (después de pedir muchas explicaciones) tendría un tono de voz más neutral.

— ¡Voy! — ¿Suzuka o Alisa quizá? No, su madre no expresaba tanta alegría por ellas desde que comenzaron a salir. Obviamente nunca le habían dicho nada a la señora Takamachi, pero su radar homofóbico le decía que algo pasaba.

—Hola—Saludó con una dulce sonrisa un chico rubio de ojos verdes con su largo cabello atado en una coleta baja.

— ¡Yuuno-kun! —Nanoha no puedo evitar lanzarse contra el en un abrazo, hacía casi cinco años que no veía a su mejor amigo, se había mudado antes poco antes de que conociera a Fate—No puedo creer que estés aquí.

—Si bueno, mi madre me dejó finalmente independizarme gracias al asunto de la universidad ya que escogí una de Uminari.

— ¿Enserio? —El joven asintió— ¡Increíble! ¿A cuál asistirás?

—A la T-S-A-B. ¡Tu mejor amigo está de vuelta! —La abrazó con fuerza.

—Vaya, estás más alto—Comentó—Posiblemente estés de la misma altura que Fate—Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no sabría quién de los dos era alto realmente.

— ¿Fate?

—Mi mejor…—En ese momento cortó sus palabras, no podía decir ni la palabra amiga ni la palabra amigo—…Quiero decir, el mejor amigo de Hayate-chan.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo. Nunca se llevó bien con los chicos.

—Jeje…—Se rio nerviosamente—Pero pasa, pasa. Tenemos que ponernos al corriente con muchas cosas.

—Totalmente de acuerdo—se rió. Desde la cocina, Momoko Takamachi los espiaba con una sonrisa triunfante.

* * *

 _"Lo siento, pero no podré acompañarlos el día de hoy"_

Ese era el mensaje que Fate dejó en el grupo que habían hecho entre todos para mantenerse en contacto. Todos le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, Fate respondió que sí, pero esto no quitó la preocupación dentro del corazón de Nanoha, sentía que algo no cuadraba y Hayate en cierta manera se encontraba igual, pero al contrario que su amiga Takamachi, lo disimulaba mejor. Por suerte para ellas, la presencia de Yuuno y la energía de Subaru y Zafira, hacían que no pensasen mucho en eso.

Yuuno Scrya había sido un gran amigo de Nanoha, Hayate, Suzuka y Alisa hasta el divorcio de sus padres, pues su madre decidió regresar a su ciudad de origen, llevándose a Yuuno con él debido a que tenía su custodia.

—Suena como que Yagami-san le dio bastantes dolores de cabeza—Comentó Shari tras escuchar la anécdota del rubio.

—Esa mujer puede ser un fastidio la mayoría de las veces, pero es una amiga de verdad—Respondió—Nada más que debes tener cuidado, entre más te quiera, más debes irte preparando para renunciar a tu vida social.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eso es algo que les tocará descubrir—Sonrió con diversión.

Fue una tarde bastante divertida, entraran o no a la universidad, habían conseguido unos nuevos amigos bastante memorables.

Nanoha se hubiera olvidado de su preocupación para simplemente interrogar a su amigo al día siguiente de no ser por la llamada que recibió a las diez de la noche, casi cuando iba apenas llegando a su casa.

— ¿Aló?

— ¿Nanoha? ¿Está Fate contigo? —Preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

—No—Contestó contrariada—Dijo que se quedaría en casa, Chrono-kun.

—No puede ser eso posible, cuando despertamos Fate no estaba en casa. Traté de llamarle pero tiene su celular apagado, entonces le pregunté a mamá si sabía en donde estaba, pero solo me respondió que no le interesaba en lo absoluto en donde estuviera.

—Eso es extrañamente indiferente hasta para Precia-san. —Comentó Nanoha.

—Parece que pelearon anoche. Cuando llegué del trabajo la puerta de sus habitaciones estaba cerrada con llave, pero como venía cansado no le tomé importancia. Y son cerca de las once de la noche, estoy preocupado por ella. —Dijo con sinceridad.

—Y me acabas de contagiar esa preocupación. Si me entero de algo te llamaré enseguida, avisaré a las demás. —Con esto terminó la llamada y llamó a Hayate, Suzuka y Alisa para explicarles la situación. Decidió excluir a sus amigos de la universidad y a Yuuno del asunto debido a que ninguno conocía de la tensa situación que regía en la casa de Fate; y es que a juzgar por lo que le dijo Chrono, esta vez la discusión debió haber sido bastante fuerte.

—Mamá, voy a quedarme en la casa de Alisa-chan esta noche—Explicó cuando la camioneta de la misma se estacionó fuera de la entrada principal.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Su madre le miró desconfiada por la repentina prisa, algo dentro de la menor en la residencia Takamachi le dijo que era mejor no hacer el asunto más grande de lo que ya era.

—No nada. —Dijo abriendo la puerta y abandonando la casa, huyendo así de la mirada de su madre, no quería que le cuestionara de más.

Se detuvo frente a la camioneta con la mano en la puerta.

— ¿Será acaso que… su madre lo descubrió? —Su corazón se paralizó de tan solo pensar en eso.

* * *

 _ **¿Me extrañaban? ¡ha iniciado el mini-drama time! ¿en donde coño está Fate? ¡Eso se verá en el siguiente episodio de Sigo Siendo La Misma Persona (SSLMP), no se lo pierdan!**_

 _ **REVIEW'S TIME**_

 ** _tokha chan: Jajaja Hayate es genial, así de simple. Suzuka también. Si bueno, Nanoha va a dar de qe hablar, podrá avanzar con Fate pero siempre terminará retrocediendo hasta que acepte a Fate totalmente y respete sus decisiones. Pero mientras tanto, escenas divertidas para todos (?)_**

 _ **Nadaoriginal: Si aportara algo a Sono hanabira lo más seguro es que sea de Kaede y Sara o Eris y Shizuku, son mis favoritas :v Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, consideraré escribir algo... aunque no te sorprendas si de la nada me lees en Saki o en YrYr XP**_

 _ **Oh si, ese tipo de cosas siempre impactan, sea quien sea ya que uno siempre piensa que como se nace se muere. Pero si, Nanoha va por buen camino del progreso, ¿influirá Yuuno en algo? ¿La desaparición de Fate ayudará a que Nanoha deje de ser tan terca? puede ser... puede ser...**_

 _ **Maiky Smith: Jajajaja, suele pasar. Si, ese comentario fue genial, hasta a mí me hizo reir XD Graciar por leer y comentar n.n**_

 _ **saizoouuuh: Bueh... No es que Fate ame a Nanoha, solo la aprecia MUCHO, aunque eso puede cambiar fácilmente. ¡Exacto! Alisa es de las personas más sabias en este fic. Saludos.**_

 _ **Besckler: Seeeeeh... la palabra densidad se creo gracias a Fate (bueno, en realidad gracias a mí, pero bah). Eso sí, cuando el NF se establezca no habrá poder humano que lo derroque, o bueno, a menos de que uno de los dos lo arruine.**_ _ **PD. Te entiendo, solamente no dejo de respirar porque es algo involuntario porque ni de dormir he tenido tiempo, lo bueno es que los propedeúticos de la U terminaron y debo presentar mi examen de admisión el martes y mi preparatoria termina esta semana. Wuuuu! Pero si, es una buena serie, no te arrepentirás cuando tengas tiempo de verla n.n**_

 _ **PD de la PD en la PD. La otp! No sé porqué también tengo algo con el crackship AyanoxYui, eventualente sacaré eso de mi cabeza. XD**_


	9. Capítulo 8

Fate había elegido el mejor momento para desaparecer, de eso no les cabía la menor duda; así como de lo bueno que era en ello. Chrono Harlaown se había integrado a la improvisada búsqueda organizada por las amigas de su hermana menor y decidió no notificar a su padre del tema ni darle detalles a Precia sobre lo que hacían (posiblemente la peor decisión que pudo tomar), concentrándose así en lo poco que conocía a Fate para darse un juicio de a dónde podría ir, no tenían familia en Japón y Fate no tenía el dinero ni edad suficiente como para tomar un avión por su propia cuenta como para refugiarse con su familia en Italia… aunque esto en sí tampoco sería una buena idea.

—Chrono-kun, ¿de verdad no te das una idea por la que Precia-san y Fate pelearon? —Cuestionó Hayate.

El chico negó. —Últimamente solo discutían por la apariencia tan poco femenina de Fate, como si Fate hubiese sido femenina en algún momento de su vida—Se burló.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, concluyendo que lo mejor sería informar al peli-azul del sentir de Fate y la sospecha de que Precia lo hubiese descubierto y posteriormente descargado su ira en ella.

—Chrono-kun—Llamó Nanoha—Vamos a hacerte un par preguntas y queremos que nos la contestes desde el fondo de tu corazón y con toda la sinceridad que haya en ti.

—Me estás preocupando, Nanoha. —Comentó.

— ¿Amas a Fate de manera tan incondicional como ser su hermano lo exige? —Cuestionó Alisa.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Por eso estoy aquí con ustedes, buscándola.

— ¿Cambiaría algo el hecho de que Fate nunca se sintió un " _ella_ ", sino un " _él_ "? —Preguntó Suzuka con cuidado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Harías de Fate-kun a un lado solo por el hecho de ser transexual? —Lanzó Nanoha.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo 8_

* * *

Estaba bastante cansado, se podría decir que entre la universidad y la preparatoria habían drenado toda su energía... ¡Y eso que todavía no entraba oficialmente a la primera! Ahora entendía al cien a esos fanfickers cuando daban los motivos de sus ausencias, esperaba ser diferente y capaz de mantener el ritmo que siempre tenía desde la secundaria. Lo bueno es que llegando a su casa podría descansar un poco, su madre no lo molestaría, se había encargado de cumplir todas sus obligaciones el día anterior y su hermano no llegaría tan tarde ese sábado. Dormiría como marmota y aprovecharía ese lapsus de una semana que les otorgaron en la escuela por el reforzamiento de todas las escaleras (una alumna se había lastimado en una de ellas) para ver esa película que esperó desde que tenía catorce años además de salir con sus amigos al día siguiente.

Todo pintaba para bien, así que sin ningún motivo para no hacerlo, Fate Testarossa simplemente saludó a su madre en la cocina y se subió a acostar, no pensaba cenar esa noche; en la salida del día siguiente comería como súper sayajin, oh si. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse, le dejó avisado a su madre que se dormiría hasta al día siguiente y se acostó con las mismas ropas del día, ya mañana se bañaría.

Precia Testarossa, una mujer que tenía cerca de 10 años trabajando en relaciones públicas; siendo ama de casa de manera obligada debido a que sus hijos no querían moverse de Uminari por el tema de sus estudios, enorgullecida del actuar de su hija se dijo a sí misma "lavarle la ropa una vez no hará mal" pues desde que le informó que aprovecharían su conclusión del bachillerato para irse a Osaka con su padre y Fate mostró su rotunda negativa, se encargó de demostrar que, exceptuando la parte de la cocina, se encontraba totalmente lista para vivir sola, estudiar y trabajar; el único inconveniente era que no podían soltar a su pequeña así como así, es decir, ni siquiera su hermano Chrono, que era hombre, lo había hecho. ¿Cómo iban a dejar a Fate así como así cuando ni siquiera actuaba como una dama de sociedad? Parecía una de esas _machorras lesbianas_ que tanto le repugnaban.

No, no, no. Fuera pensamientos malos.

Precia negó con la cabeza y preparó la ropa de ella y Chrono en la lavadora, dejándola lista para solo incluir la de Fate; ahora solo debía entrar al cesto de ropa en su habitación, esperaba que no se molestara, desde siempre Fate había sido muy celosa con su privacidad –más ahora con su apuesta de demostrarle que podía valer por su cuenta– y no le culpaba, a pesar de no ser su hija, era idéntica a Clyde, pues sin duda ese rasgo era cosa del inglés.

Sin duda Fate se merecía un descanso después de estar arduamente trabajando, además mañana tenía una salida con sus amigos, debía comportarse como la mujer de sociedad que era y facilitarles las cosas a sus hijos si estaba dentro de su capacidad.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña y encendió la luz, quedándose paralizada en la puerta, estaba todo completamente diferente desde la última vez que entró y no lo decía por el desorden en el suelo (Fate nunca había llevado un orden propiamente llamado orden), sino por el aroma, el ambiente, la ropa tirada en el suelo. Precia sintió como si hubiese entrado a la habitación de su hijo Chrono o a la habitación que su esposo Clyde rentaba en Osaka, no la habitación de una mujer.

Miró a Fate rebosante en la cama sin ninguna preocupación y en ese momento no pudo evitar ver a su hija como un varón _bastante gay_. Que asquerosidad. Miró entonces sus pantalones desabrochados, que ahora sin la polera cubriendo la parte superior donde reposaban los botones (debido a que estaba medio alzada) y el espacio del cinturón para ver el estampado de una marca masculina, dejaban ver la ropa interior que estaba usando: un bóxer. ¡Un bóxer por amor a todo lo sagrado! Abrió el cesto encontrándose con más ropa similar y el binder casero que Fate había hecho, simplemente no lo podía creer.

— ¡FATE TESTAROSSA! —Aquello demandaba una explicación, como no.

Fate se removió asustado de su cama ante semejante grito y se sentó todavía algo somnoliento.

— ¡Explícame qué rayos significa esto!

Fate comenzó a maldecir en todos los idiomas que se sabía, sintiendo como palidecía ante la realización de que su madre ya lo sabía todo de la peor de las maneras.

—No es nada, madre. —Vamos cerebro piensa, piensa algo convincente carajo.

No es como si Fate decidiese esconderse para siempre, no, no, eso era de cobardes. Simplemente que no quería decirle todo a su madre de golpe cuando ni siquiera conocía el tema y estaba llena de los prejuicios y estereotipos tontos de la sociedad. Fate se había encargado de escoger bien los programas que abordasen distintos temas LGBT de una manera tan ligera que solo lo recibiera el subconsciente del espectador... Y seguía allí, aún no podía escalar de nivel, pero la homofobia de su madre había disminuido en un 0.002%. Algo era algo.

—No me salgas con que no es nada, ¡estás vistiendo ropa interior de hombre y una camisa compresora!

Y así el sueño de Fate se fue por completo.

Mierda.

—Exijo una explicación a todo esto, tú no eres así.

Fate permaneció en silencio, no sabía exactamente cómo responderle a su madre sin crear algo más grande; tenían que calmarse.

— ¿Madre, podemos hablar de eso mañana? —Pidió con diplomacia.

— ¡No! Quiero que hablemos ahora.

—Madre, estas alterada y no piensas correctamente.

— ¡No estoy alterada! Estoy... Estoy... Dolida— ¿qué cosa? —Al ver esto me doy cuenta de que no te puse atención y en algún momento te lastimaron y por eso te hiciste así.

— ¿Qué? —Precia se sentó en la cama quedando frente a Fate y posó una mirada de lamentación.

—Seguramente te violaron hija, pero tranquila ya estoy aquí para cuidarte y que vuelvas al sendero correcto.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando mamá? Te aseguro que no me han violado y no me han lastimado por ser así—Más bien me lastimaron por ser así y aun así no me he rendido, agregó en su mente—Simplemente nací así y ya. No hay más, eso no cambia la persona que soy.

— ¡Si lo hace, tú eres una señorita, no una lesbiana asquerosa!

— ¡Pero yo no soy lesbiana!

—Por favor Fate, ¿a quién intentas engañar? Mírate, te ves igual a ellas.

Fate rodó los ojos.

—Ya te he explicado cientos de veces que orientación sexual no es igual a identidad de género. —Dijo— Y no soy una señorita, son un chico transexual, un joven nacido en cuerpo femenino que comenzará con un tratamiento hormonal para tener el cuerpo que siempre quiso tener.

— ¡Cállate! —Los ojos de Fate se abrieron enormemente al sentir el ardor en su mejilla, en ese momento se había roto más la rota relación que sostenían, Precia jamás le había levantado la mano. Eso le hirió, pero su enojo fue mayor.

— ¡No, no me voy a callar! ¡Estoy _harto_ de siempre estarme callando por el bien de los demás! —Gritó con un tono de voz que Precia jamás había escuchado en Fate— ¡Querías que hablara, pues eso voy a hacer! ¡Voy a confesarte la verdad de porque siempre me estoy encorvando, porque me desespero cada que mi cabello crece, porque misteriosamente toda la ropa que me comprad nunca es de mi talla, porque tú nunca fuiste mi ídolo!

Continuaron gritándose improperio tras improperio, Fate molesto de la actitud de su madre y Precia desesperada en negar que su hija era hijo en realidad y pudieron haber seguido así por horas de no ser por las palabras que, producto de la sorpresa, el estrés y la negación, Precia recitó a Fate.

—Prefiero verte morir a que tú hagas primero todos esos cambios que dices que vas a hacer.

— ¿Prefieres ver al hijo que protegiste durante tantos años de un padre abusivo y maltratador morir antes que verlo siendo feliz? —Preguntó realmente dolido, de todas las cosas que Precia pudo decirle, esa fue la única que no espero y que lo dejó completamente fuera de juego, y por primera vez en su vida, Fate habló directamente desde su corazón.

—Yo no protegí a una hija enferma, Fate. Así que mientras sigas con esta tontería de ser hombre no eres nada para mí y no me interesa en lo absoluto saber de ti. —Precia correspondió con dureza dejando la habitación tan prontamente como entró. Fate cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y se dejó caer sobre su cama, llorando con toda la impotencia, la frustración y el dolor que le causó el rechazo de Precia, Fate desde un inicio sabía del rechazo que su madre le otorgaría, tuvo una probada de él cuando se vio obligado a decirle de su noviazgo con una chica que siempre pensaron era su _mejor amiga_ gracias a que un profesor le vio con ella en una cita FUERA de la escuela y no quedó más que confesarle a sus padres que gustaba de ambos sexos. Su madre siempre había sido así, no comprendía como sus padres se enamoraron si no podían ser más dispares.

¡Su padre! Tenía que hablarle antes de que su madre lo hiciera, pero no podía hablar, tenía la voz quebrada por el llanto y si hablaba con su padre seguro terminaría de desplomarse.

¿Qué hacer...?

Eran ya las seis de la mañana cuando Fate se decidió que hacer. Después de llorar toda la noche hasta sacar lo más posible de su torbellino de emociones y luchar contra sus tendencias depresivas/suicidas para que no volviesen a fluir como en antaño, dejó una carta entera África de su sentir en el buzón de mensajes de su padre, comunicándole también de que estaría su semana libre en casa de una amiga en Kyoto para que no se preocupara si Chrono le llamaba.

Lo que Fate no sabía era que Clyde Harlaown tenía otros planes.

.

.

Nanoha no tenía el mejor de los semblantes y eso era más que notorio, veinticuatro horas, llevaban setenta y dos horas sin saber nada de Fate, su teléfono estaba completamente muerto y se habían recorrido toda Uminari de punta a punta pero seguían sin saber nada del Testarossa. Ahora con Chrono más enterado de la situación de su _hermano_ , se habían enfocado desesperadamente en encontrar a su amigo y hermano transexual. La reacción del Harlaown era una que nunca en sus sueños más disparatados hubiesen imaginado, pues el joven soltó un suspiro aliviado y reveló que nunca había visto en Fate una hermanita a la cual proteger, sino a un hermano al cual molestar y que el por qué le quedaba más claro que nunca.

Contrario a Precia, Chrono tuvo una aceptación inmediata; lo que no sabían era como se lo tomaría el patriarca de la casa Testarossa-Harlaown.

—Nanoha, de verdad, consideramos que debemos tranquilizarnos. —Dijo Hayate al ver como la cobriza estaba casi caminando por las paredes al no saber nada de su _amor-no-amor-no-tan-secreto_ —Todos estamos igual de preocupados, pero si perdemos la cordura nunca daremos con Fate-kun.

—Ya van tres días, Hayate. TRES DÍAS. ¿En dónde estaría Fate si no tiene más conocidos en Uminari? ¡¿Qué tal si ya le pasó algo malo?! —Dijo Nanoha visiblemente alterada, en eso Chrono puso una expresión asombrada mientras sacaba su teléfono— ¡De no ser por nosotros nadie lo estaría buscando!

Suzuka miró curiosa como el peli-azulado buscaba algo desesperadamente en su teléfono móvil, pellizcó a Alisa disimuladamente y le señaló con la mirada que estuviese atenta al joven, quien parecía como si acabase de tener una revelación divina mientras la Takamachi sacaba todo su estrés, frustración, preocupación y desesperación con su otra mejor amiga.

— ¡Sé en donde está Fate! —Exclamó Chrono, haciendo que Nanoha detuviese todo su vómito verbal y se lanzase sobre él.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Chrono Harlaown nunca en su vida había sentido tan pesadas sus palabras, ahora entendía porque Fate nunca podía contra la cobriza.

—Sí. Hasta siento un poco estúpido no haber pensado en eso antes. —Aquello atrajo la atención de las demás, ¿Qué más desconocían de Fate? —Nunca la vamos a encontrar si seguimos buscando en Uminari.

— ¿Y en dónde debemos buscar entonces? —Preguntó Suzuka con diplomacia.

—En Kyoto—Sonrió el peli-azul de manera cansada—Fate no gusta verse vulnerable, pero hay una sola excepción a eso.

Algo se removió dentro de Nanoha al escuchar eso, sin embargo, esto no disminuyó su ansía, y en menos de lo que esperaban, ya estaban todos partiendo a dicha ciudad guiados por el mayor de la familia T.H. a un barrio bastante bien acomodado, casi de la misma estirpe que los barrios en los que Suzuka y Alisa siempre habían habitado y pudiere que hasta más.

¿Por qué la mayoría de las amistades de Fate parecía sobrarles el dinero?

—Chrono—Llamó Alisa—Exactamente, ¿en dónde está Fate?

—En la casa de una de sus exnovias. —Contestó con simpleza.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Hayate y Suzuka disimuladamente se rieron por la rápida reacción de Nanoha.

— ¿Qué clase de persona busca refugio en su ex pareja? —Alisa alzó la ceja.

—Fate lo hace—Contestó igualmente divertido—Se conocieron en una época bastante difícil para ambas… ¿ambos? —Negó con la cabeza, aún estaba confundido acerca de cómo referirse a Fate—Siempre se apoyaron en todo, ella ha sido la única persona que he visto pasar por todas las barreras de Fate y Fate la primera persona que vio antes a su persona que todo lo que llevaba encima por ser hija de un ministro bastante importante.

—Suena como algo bastante lindo… y tierno. —Dijo Suzuka conmovida de escuchar eso, sonaba como esas historias de romance que tanto les gustaba leer.

— ¿Y por qué terminaron entonces? —Que quede claro que Hayate no es una mujer chismosa, es una mujer i-n-f-o-r-m-a-t-i-v-a.

—Porque Fate se mudó y con el tiempo la relación amorosa no pudo sostenerse completamente, yo digo que Fate comenzó a fijarse en alguien más, pero Fate siempre dice que simplemente no gusta de las relaciones a distancia. —Opinó—De cualquier manera siempre han seguido en contacto y no me extrañaría que fuese por ella que Fate decidiese mostrarse como es.

—Es decir, sería la primera persona con la que se atrevería a decir "soy transexual", ¿no es verdad? —Cuestionó Suzuka disimuladamente mirando a Nanoha quien se paralizó ante la idea, todo el tiempo había pensado que ella sería su persona de más confianza.

—A saber. Se querían demasiado, no me extrañaría, su confianza era totalmente única. —Respondió Chrono ingenuo de lo que estaba pasando, compartía la misma densidad de Fate para enterarse de lo que sus respuestas estaban provocando

— ¿Y cuando terminaron? —Preguntó Nanoha sin poder evitarlo.

—Como medio año después de que llegamos a Uminari—Se encogió de hombros mientras las chicas se paralizaban, Fate nunca les dijo que tenía novia—En fin, ya llegamos.

Se detuvieron en una casa tan grande que hacía parecer a las de sus amigas millonarias una casa normal, sobra decir que esto dejó a las chicas bastante impresionadas, Chrono por otro lado había sido mandado infinidad de veces a recoger a Fate, por lo que se veía más acostumbrado. Chrono llamó a la puerta y un mayordomo les atendió, tras decir a quiénes buscaban, les guio a una de las grandes habitaciones en el segundo bloque, encontrándose con una escena bastante curiosa; pues Fate dormía plácidamente en el regazo de una joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azulados que se encontraba acariciando sus cabellos mientras veía una película.

—Tardaste más de lo que creímos—Dijo ella tomando el control remoto y poniendo en silencio el televisor.

— ¿Creímos? —Interrogó el Harlaown.

—Sí, creímos—Todos se congelaron súbitamente cuando a sus espaldas vieron como una réplica mayor de Chrono Harlaown hablaba con toda la serenidad del mundo, al girarse se encontraron el siempre amable, pero imponente, Clyde Harlaown, el padre de la persona que llevaban tres días buscando—Aunque en cierta manera es gratificante ver que no solo Chrono se empeñó en buscar a Fate, parece que ha hecho bastantes amigas. Nada que ver a lo que era antes de ti. —Se dirigió entonces a la oji-azul.

—Me halaga mucho, Harlaown-san. —Sonrió la chica antes de dirigirse a las otras cuatro que parecían tratar de asimilar que es lo que estaba pasando—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alph. Soy una amiga de Fate. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Tsukimura Suzuka.

—Alisa Bannings.

—Yagami Hayate—La castaña le dio un codazo a la cobriza de ojos lavanda cuando Alph le miró y ésta no contestó.

—Ta-Takamachi Nanoha. —Procesando, favor de esperar unos momentos, nuestra co-protagonista se encuentra en modo automático por ahora.

—Vaya, con que tú eres Nanoha—Se emocionó Alph—Fate me ha contado mucho acerca de ti, casi pareciera que te conozco, es un gusto por fin poder hacerlo—Tomó de la mano de la aludida y la estrechó con fuerza, su entusiasmo era completamente verdadero.

Clyde se rió.

—Par de densas las dos.

—Concuerdo completamente—Dijo Hayate en voz baja.

—Quisiera saber que está sucediendo, por favor. —Pidió Alisa educada como pocas veces.

—Bueno, digamos que el secreto no tan secreto de Fate salió a la luz de una manera que no debía y mi esposa está más que molesta. —Clyde se rascó el nacimiento de su cabello con nerviosismos—Sensata como siempre, Fate decidió alejarse del ambiente tóxico y como quería estar a solas para no preocupar a nadie, me avisó a mí para que le avisara a Chrono y éste hiciera las excusas para que no viesen a Fate porque siempre "estuviese ocupada".

—Momento, ¿y por qué no me notificaste de eso? —Chrono vio a su progenitor molesto.

—Si me hubieses llamado para notificarme de la desaparición de tu hermana lo hubiera hecho. —Contestó simple—Pero como no lo hiciste, decidí ver qué harías.

—Me duele tu olvido, _onii-chan_ —Dijo Alph en un falso tono lastimero.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así, ya no eres mi cuñada! —Exclamó el Harlaown menor avergonzado para la risa de su padre y el ceño fruncido de Nanoha.

—Lo sé, pero es bastante divertido molestarte—Se rió.

Aun con toda esa extraña escena, un alivio se instaló dentro de Nanoha al saber que a pesar de todo, Fate estaba bien. Ya después le haría pagar largo y tendido por haberla preocupado tanto.

Se rió irónicamente dentro de su mente al darse cuenta de cómo se había visto ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí el misterio de en dónde estaba Fate y que había pasado! ¿Quien esperaba que Arf fuese ex-novia de Fate? Pero no se asusten, que ella no entrará en el drama NanoFate, sus apariciones serán bastante breves hasta que *spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler***_ _ ***spoiler* Eso sí, el drama todavía no acaba, solo bajó de intensidad. Varias cosas pasarán y el NanoFate dará otro importante paso.**_

 _ **REVIEW's TIME**_

 _ **Wut? a donde se fueron Besckler y Saizoouuuh?**_

 _ **tokha chan: Bueno, ya sabes que ha pasado con nuestro rubio y uno de los giros argumentales de la historia. ¿Esperabas lo de Arf?**_ _**Lo de Fate y Precia será un cuento de nunca acabar u.u**_

 _ **nadaoriginal: Jajaja si leí tu encuesta, el punto es que no me puedo decidir... Ni siquiera con mis primeras elecciones siento tanto peso en una elección. Debo escoger con sabiduaría, porque de ser por mí te diría "publica todo alv" Jajajaja. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **REVIEW's TIME END**_

 _ **INICIO DE LOS ANUNCIOS**_

 _ **1\. Decidí usar Alph en lugar de Arf por simple cuestión de estética y realismo, no puedo imaginarme a Arf como humana si escribo su nombre tal cual. Algo bobo lo sé, pero ese ligero cambio causa demasiado en mi cabecita.**_

 _ **2\. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Lindy, ¿pueden darse ya una idea de cual será su participación en la historia?**_

 _ **3\. Yo sé que extrañaban mis anuncios (?)**_

 _ **FIN DE LOS ANUNCIOS**_

 ** _Bueh, sin nada más que decir me despido, espero verlos nuevamente por acá con la siguiente entrega de SSLMP n.n  
Ayrton Scar._**


	10. Capítulo 9

Dentro de lo que la sociedad definiría como solitaria, Lindy Harlaown encajaba perfectamente dentro del concepto, a sus 46 años, era una mujer divorciada y sin hijos, teniendo como allegados a sus ex-pacientes que tenía por ser una psicóloga egresada de una de las mejores universidades en Tokio por medio de un intercambio estudiantil.

Era alguien que gustaba en demasía del orden y la rutina, talvez gracias a eso se acoplaba tanto a la cultura japonesa. Llevaba ya 26 años en el país del sol naciente había visto toda clase de casos y había decidido tomar una especialización en temas de la comunidad LGBT al ver lo mal que se regulaban los casos.

Días atrás recibió una llamada de un padre de familia en el que identificó los típicos rasgos de negación cuando alguno de sus hijos confesaba ser homosexual, pero negación influenciada seguramente por su esposa, ya que observando fríamente las estadísticas, los hombres solían ser un poco más abiertos a lo desconocido; las palabras escogidas por él cuando llamó a su consultorio le hicieron darse cuenta de ello.

Hoy, era el momento de ver aquel misterioso caso (pues el hombre no dio demasiados detalles) que no pintaba ser nada fuera de lo usual, seguramente no serían más de dos meses en sesiones individuales con terapia familiar incluida.

—Señorita Harlaown, la familia Testarossa ya ha llegado—Sonó por el intercomunicador de la recepción a su consultorio.

—Salgo en un momento—Dijo la jovial mujer, dejando su libreta de apuntes en la mesa de centro de su silla al diván y arreglándose el blazer de su traje para que quedase en perfecta alineación con su falda. Se dio el visto bueno y dejó el consultorio para poder analizar un poco más a la familia Testarossa-Harlaown -si ella también se sorprendió al ver que compartían apellido-, entendiendo un poco el funcionamiento dentro de la misma.

La señora de cabellos púrpura y ojos del mismo color tenía un aura demasiado pesada y demandante a la que, quien suponía era el primer hijo, estaba completamente sometido, mientras que el señor Harlaown si bien no tenía la misma aura demandante, si denotaba autoridad, aunque no la suficiente como para que su nombre fuese pronunciado antes que el de su esposa. Más sin embargo, al ver la mirada vacía, solitaria, hastiada y dolida, Lindy logró identificar a su paciente, era más que visible la hostilidad de la matriarca de la familia hacia su segundo hijo y lo dejaba separado de la familia entera.

Tal parecía que trataría con una familia complicada.

—Mucho gusto en conocerles, señores Testarossa-Harlaown. Mi nombre es Lindy Harlaown y yo estaré a cargo de ustedes—Se presentó con cortesía, ignorando totalmente la mirada fulminante de la peli-morada, había tratado con peores miradas—Procederé a entrevistarlos individualmente antes de comenzar con la primera sesión del caso, por supuesto, esto no está incluido y no tendrá ningún costo adicional.

—Mucho gusto, soy yo quien le llamó y el patriarca de esta familia, Clyde Harlaown. —Tomó la palabra el mayor de cabellos negro-azulado y ojos índigo—Ella es mi esposa Precia Testarossa, mi hijo mayor, Chrono Harlaown y mi hija menor, Fate Testarossa.

¿Hija?

Gracias al tiempo de experiencia no reflejó abiertamente su sorpresa cuando su cabeza procesó la información.

—Hijo—Escuchó el pequeño murmullo del rubio, aquello solo le reafirmó el delicado caso que tenía en sus manos.

Era la primera vez que lidiaba con un transexual.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENGO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _CAPÍTULO 9_

* * *

Lindy tomó un bastante grande suspiro antes de tomar otro trago de su café y entrar a su consultorio en donde Fate Testarossa ya le esperaba. Trató primero con su madre, y joder, esperaba no hacerlo en otro largo tiempo, esa mujer tenía un carácter bastante exasperante y una ignorancia al hablar que únicamente le recordaron lo lejos que estaba el mundo de avanzar, cosa que había olvidado al ser tan selectiva con sus amistades.

Con el padre vio una perspectiva bastante diferente, pues si bien el señor Harlaown estaba bastante lleno de prejuicios, intentaba hacerlos a un lado por el bien de su familia y sus hijos; y Chrono Harlaown… no daba una opinión propia, sino una influenciada, lo cual lo hacía todo más complicado, pero lo interesante fue su accidental confesión: _siempre había visto un hombre en Fate._

—Buenas tardes—Saludó amigablemente, sintió la desconfianza de Fate, nada con lo que no hubiera lidiado ya, pero su paciente decidió darle una oportunidad, y lo notó en ese suspiro que lanzó antes de devolverle el saludo.

—Buenas tardes—Contestó— ¿Usted también va a insultarme o llamarme enfermo? Para irme yendo de una vez.

Wow, demasiada franqueza para alguien de apenas dieciocho.

—Al contrario, estoy aquí para ayudarte—El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Eso me dijeron muchas veces y créame que hicieron todo lo contrario. —Ahora entendía las preguntas que le hizo el señor Harlaown al contactarle.

—Sí bueno, mi mentalidad es otra—Bajó el tono de voz—A decir verdad, soy _Arai*_ , así que no dudes que estaré de tu lado, solo si en verdad eres quien dices ser—Aclaró.

Fate sonrió y se sentó en el diván.

— ¿Entonces que quiere saber?

Lindy tomó asiento frente al Testarossa.

—Háblame de ti—Pidió.

—Esa es la peor selección de palabras para conocer a alguien, doctora. —Lindy soltó una risilla.

—Vamos por partes entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?—Tomó su bloc de notas y su bolígrafo, hasta donde había notado podía anotar varias cosas:

 _1\. Fate era un niño en cuerpo de adulto._

 _2\. Hay una ruptura familiar desde hace más de cinco años en la familia Testarossa Harlaown._

 _3\. Los señores Testarossa-Harlaown no conocían a su hijo menor._

—Porque no soy lo que mi madre esperaba que fuera y venir aquí es mejor a que me muera, según mi padre—Contestó con una acidez que caló profundo en la psicóloga, ese "pequeño" enfrentamiento que habían tenido en realidad parecía no ser tan pequeño.

— ¿Te importaría si comenzamos por allí o no te sientes preparado aún? —No tenía por qué tratar a su paciente de una manera que no quería ser tratado a menos que todo resultase en una confusión.

—Ya lloré lo que tenía que llorar, así que supongo que no me importa.

Auch.

.

.

Todo había sido bastante confuso para el Testarossa cuando se despertó nuevamente en la casa de Alph, pues había una mirada lavanda clavada fijamente a cada uno de sus movimientos y había un ruido bastante grande en una de las habitaciones a la redonda, a juzgar por lo que salía de las bocinas y los gritos de Alph y ¿Alisa? Jugaban videojuegos.

— ¿Nanoha? —Cuestionó una vez que su cerebro reaccionó adecuadamente y juntó los hechos.

—Estuve bastante preocupa–, estuvimos muy preocupados. —Se corrigió Nanoha, Fate desvió la mirada avergonzado, eso era justamente lo que no quería que pasara. Nanoha tomó las manos de Fate obligándolo a que la viera y entonces habló. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo de siempre, mi madre desaprobándome. —Respondió escueto, estaba bastante vulnerable, Nanoha juraba que nunca antes lo había visto así, y de todas maneras, admiraba como el rubio trataba de mantenerse calmo.

— ¿Se enteró? —Fate asintió— ¿Qué te dijo esta vez?

—Me deseó la muerte—Nanoha enmudeció no creyendo eso de Precia con lo mucho que le sobreprotegía por el miedo a su ex-esposo—Entiendo que diga que soy un enfermo, sé que todos en algún momento lo pensaron, pero aquello... ¿De verdad soy un ser humano tan despreciable?

Nanoha quedó desarmada por aquella mirada tan dolida y confundida. Sin pensarlo mucho, –vale, sin pensarlo nada– dirigió su zurda a la mejilla derecha de Fate mientras que su diestra continuaba en sus manos, dirigiéndole caricias circulares, todo esto en busca de reconfortarlo.

Fate no dijo nada y solo se dedicó observar el silencio de Nanoha, una parte de él quería tomar ese silencio como una afirmativa, pero llevaba cuatro años conociendo a Nanoha, sabía que solo estaba ordenando sus palabras en un mensaje contundente.

Y no se equivocaba, la Takamachi estaba justamente ordenando sus ideas, y además, trataba de mantenerlo tranquilo, ya que en cualquier momento el Testarossa podía alterarse.

— ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo como para pensar eso? —Preguntó con cierta dureza que confundió a Fate—Fate-kun, tú eres un ser humano maravilloso que merece lo mejor de este mundo. Sé que no existirá jamás nadie en el mundo igual a ti, porque eres amable, dedicado, valiente y entregado. Sí, eres bastante torpe, denso y distraído también, pero siempre buscas alguna manera de afrontar todas las dificultades que se te presentan y esto no será más que eso: una dificultad.

—La verdad no sé qué pensar Nanoha. No todos los días tu madre te dice que te prefiere muerto a que seas feliz.

—Ambos sabemos perfectamente que Precia-san no lo decía totalmente enserio.

Fate soltó su diestra del agarre de Nanoha y la dirigió igualmente a su mejilla.

—Tu no viste esa mirada llena de odio, y espero que tus padres nunca te la dirijan. Es horrible. Sientes como si hubiesen vaciado tu alma y solo quedase un cascarón vacío.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio nuevamente.

—Pero aun así, de verdad muchas gracias por apoyarme de esta manera. Lamento haberte, haberlos, preocupado.

—Solo por favor no vuelvas a desaparecerte de esta manera, no importa si son las 4 de la mañana ni si alguna vez más te mudas y estamos en diferentes ciudades, siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites.

—Gracias.

Aquella sonrisa... Nanoha no la había visto jamás.

—P-Para eso estamos las a-amigas.

—Y luego se preguntan porque los emparejan...

Esa voz pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Yagami Hayate, bien llevaba ya tiempo observándolas desde la puerta pero que ninguno se había percatado de su presencia por andarse consolando.

— ¡Hayate! —Gritaron a coro.

—Exacto, ese es mi nombre. —Sonrió entrando a la habitación.

Seguido de esto, Fate se vio obligado a responder pregunta tras pregunta, aunque claro, reservándose mucho detalles ya que no quería centrarse demasiado en ellos con la presencia de su padre y su hermano allí.

El regreso a casa no había sido el mejor, pues el silencio era bastante tenso, Clyde estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos y Chrono no quería arruinar las cosas y Nanoha se encontraba en un asiento aparte tranquilizando a Fate con caricias en su cabeza mientras éste se recargaba sobre su regazo. Hayate por otro lado, fue recogida por Shamal y Alisa y Suzuka se encontraban en su mundo en otros asientos más lejanos en aquella línea férrea.

Ni que decir cómo fue el ambiente en la residencia Testarossa-Harlaown. La tensión era tanta que no un cuchillo no era suficiente para poder cortarla, desde ese entonces Precia dejó de dirigirle la palabra y solo le alimentaba porque Clyde así se lo había ordenado, autoritario como pocas veces. También, el Testarossa menor debió abrirse una propia cuenta bancaria ya que no quería que el dinero designado para él fuese usado de mala manera. Conocía de sobra a su esposa, si tenía la más mínima oportunidad de fastidiarle la vida a alguien que le haya hecho enojar u odiara, la tomaría. Y sinceramente el coraje de Precia o disminuiría por un tiempo; o como Fate suponía nunca lo haría.

Unos días después de que la situación estalló y la semana de exámenes de Fate terminó, Clyde le llamó _informándole_ que ahora iría diariamente a terapias con una especialista en temas LGBT, según él, para que tuviera una orientación adecuada y no tomase una decisión de la que arrepintiera más tarde, según Fate aquella orientación era más que nada una manera de que su padre aceptara su "condición" transexual avalada por un experto, y según Precia todo aquello era una perdida de tiempo, debían mandar a su hija a algun sanatorio para que le curasen aquella _enfermedad mental_.

.

.

La tonada de un arpa sonó unos cuantos minutos después de que Fate pudiera explicarle a Lindy, desde su punto de vista, la razón por la que había terminado en aquel lugar. La psicóloga no dijo nada por ese tiempo, limitándose a hacer anotaciones.

—Bueno, parece que nuestra primera sesión ha terminado. Espero que mínimo hayas logrado desahogarte. —Dijo Lindy con una sonrisa un tanto maternal que relajó a Fate de alguna manera.

—Algo. Supongo que contar las penas a un desconocido a veces ayuda—Fate se encogió de hombros aún en su lugar—De cualquier manera, ¿va a ayudarme o debo ir haciendo alguna clase de manipulación para no volver a aquí?

—Cuanta agresividad—Comentó Lindy con diversión.

—Ser siempre tranquilo y gentil no ayuda mucho cuando no conoces las intenciones de una persona.

Lindy asintió.

—Cree que te digo la verdad con esto: mi intención es ayudarte, Fate-kun. —Proclamó con sinceridad—Las sesiones semanales se basarán especialmente en conocerte a fondo para poder dar un veredicto científico que satisfaga a tu padre—Guiñó.

Un atisbo de sonrisa quiso dibujarse en Fate, pero para evitarlo, simplemente se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta, se giró para reverenciarse y abandono el lugar. Lindy se tomó solo unos instantes para salir a despedirse de la familia Testarossa-Harlaown, acercándose con el patriarca para decirle que confirmarle que ocuparía más de una sesión con su _"hija"_ , pero que para no sobrecargarle, lo mejor sería que las sesiones fuesen semanalmente y no diarias como planeaba en un principio; excusándose también de aquello provocaría más "rebeldía" de su parte que únicamente le tomaría a tomar una decisión "no deseada" para ninguno.

Clyde le dejó total libertad de actuar y le dijo que transferiría cada pago a la cuenta bancaria que su recepcionista le había dado después de que Fate le notificara por un mensaje que ya había abandonado la sesión, que se realizaría a partir de ahora cada viernes saliendo del taller de teatro de su escuela, es decir, a las cinco de la tarde. Lindy únicamente se limitó a aceptar las condiciones del hombre, disuadiéndolo tambien de que un código de privacidad se había establecido con Fate, por lo que Clyde solo se enteraría de lo que fuese necesario y no de cada palabra, gesto o acción de cada sesión.

Cuando la familia abandonó el edificio, Lindy por fin sintió que aquella presión había abandonado su cuerpo y se adentró de nuevo en su consultorio, observando los demás puntos que habían sido anotados de su puño y letra en ese pequeño psicoanálisis hecho en su nuevo paciente.

 _4\. Fate es una persona con un autoconcepto y autoconocimiento bastante acertados._

 _5\. Fate posee una considerable fortaleza mental y seguridad en sus decisiones._

 _6\. Fate Testarossa es un chico encerrado en un cuerpo biológicamente femenino._

Suspiró sobándose el tabique de la nariz, un transexual en una familia con un integrante claramente transfobo, uno extremadamente científico y racional más aparte otro integrante más sin juicio propio… aquello pintaba para ser un caso bastante complicado, posiblemente el caso más complicado de su carrera, lo peor… es que no tenía demasiado conocimiento sobre el tema, necesitaba urgentemente ayuda de personas directamente involucradas sobre la comunidad LGBT.

Tomó su teléfono celular y mandó un mensaje a la pareja de una colega suya, citándola en su consultorio para poder informarse más del tema directamente de alguien igualmente transexual. Así mismo, llamó también a otra de sus colegas psicólogas abiertamente homosexual, que si bien no estaba ínfimamente involucrada con un transexual, podría ayudarle a despejar un poco su cabeza.

* * *

 _ ***Arai. Término que utiliza en Japón para referirse a la gente que apoya a la comunidad LGBT sin necesariamente ser parte de ella. FUENTE: Nekojitablog - HOMSEXUALIDAD EN JAPÓN | Seminario LGBT**_

 _ **¡Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan! Lindy Harlaown será nuestra psicóloga/psiquiátra de Fate, ¿cómo terminara esto? Bastante interesante, téngalo por seguro. ¿Quienes son aquellas colegas que contactó Lindy? Tardarán un poco en darse cuenta, una pista, no son personajes de MSLN, son personajes invitados de distintas series ewe Pero como han visto, habrá dos transexuales más en esta historia, Fate podría perder protagonismo (?)**_

 _ **¿Disfrutaron el pequeño NF? Honestamente esos dos me desesperan ¬¬**_

 _ **REVIEW's TIME**_

 _ **nadaoriginal: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya no voté en tu encuesta u.u Una disculpa, los trámites de la mudanza y la graduación me están matando. Pero si de algo sirve, En busca de la fantástica verdad me llamó más la atención xP Bueh... Precia dará mucho de que hablar ya que bueno, es literalmente la Precia de MSLN un poco más controlada en la vida real (?)**_

 _ **Besckler: Es bueno saber que logré mi objetivo de sorprenderte ;) Las palabras de Precia ciertamente duelen, lo triste de esto es que son muchas palabras que son dirigidas a mucha gente cuando "salen del molde habitual" y ya no hablo de ser trans, sino de cualquier cosa que no sea considerada "normal" en algunas familias, y creeme, a veces sus actos llegan a ser peores y el remodrimiento nunca llega :'c  
PD:Jajaja no te preocupes en ese caso, a veces FF me trolea a si de feo también.  
PD de la PD en la PD: La temporada 2 es mi favorita de la saga entera (Zababa son mi perdición), pero creeme que la 4 está todavía mejor (no sé si ya la hayas visto), estoy super ansioso por la quinta y por el Live que saldrá en agosto para nosotros.**_

 _ **Desaparecidos esta ocasión: Saizoouuuh y tokha chan...**_

 _ **REVIEW's TIME END**_

 _ **INICIO DE LOS ANUNCIOS**_

 _ **1\. Inicialmente Lindy iba a ser la típica tía Open Mind que todos queremos y amamos, pero que fuera la especialista en atender el caso de Fate se me hizo más interesante. Pequeño Spoiler, Lindy ayudará a resolver los problemas de la familia TH.**_

 _ **2\. Alicia aparecerá dentro de 2-3 capítulos**_

 _ **3\. El NF está cerca y a la vez no... puede ser que Ginga haga algo... o tal vez no (?)**_

 _ **4\. Me mudaré de ciudad este sábado así que si me ausento nuevamente, ya saben la razón. Esperemos que el servicio de internet llege rápido (?)**_

 _ **5\. Los quiero mucho (creo que nunca lo había dicho) por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, aún si son solo lectores fantasma, sepan que les tengo aprecio.**_

 _ **FIN DE LOS ANUNCIOS**_

 ** _Nos leemos en el capítulo 10 de SSLMP, que será humor puro para romper un poco el drama._**


	11. Capítulo 10

La cara de sorpresa que compartieron Hayate y Nanoha fueron apenas incomparables a las caras de positivo asombro que posaban Ginga y el ahora en prueba, Yuuno Scrya.

Desde el desafortunado quiebre en la familia TH y el inicio de las terapias de Fate había pasado medio año ya. Todos los trámites concernientes al fin del bachillerato y la admisión a la Universidad concluyeron exitosamente; sin duda había sido una temporada extenuante, pero afortunadamente todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, pues ya era el segundo mes en el que todos estaban cursando sus respectivas carreras, algo que si le preguntaban a Fate, todo era una explotación nivel inhumano.

Resulta curioso, que apenas esa era la primera vez que Yuuno y Fate coincidían en persona, pues a pesar de que Nanoha se encargó de la inclusión del Scrya en los grupos que los mantenían a todos en contactos, sus horarios no coincidían gracias a las terapias de nuestro protagonista.

Reunirse en grupo a pasar un buen rato siempre resultaba algo bueno y últimamente algo habitual y ya que el joven aspirante a arqueólogo se la pasaba metido con los padres Takamachi desde su regreso (ayudando también a que no preguntasen por la repentina ausencia de Fate desde hacía ya un año) acompañó a Nanoha al punto de encuentro mientras el rubio trataba de usar su labia para platicarle a su amiga de la infancia las aventuras de su tiempo fuera. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Ginga y a Hayate charlando entre sí y momentos después apareció un motociclista frente a ellos… un motociclista de ojos rojizos.

— ¿F-Fate? —Pronunció Nanoha apenas una vez que dicho motociclista se quitó el casco para sonreírles con diversión.

—Hola—Dijo lo más natural posible, como si no estuviera sobre una _"máquina de la muerte"_ según Nanoha— ¿Tú eres Yuuno Scrya, no?

—Ah, eh, sí. —Se recompuso el mencionado acercándose al rubio que le igualaba en altura—Es bueno finalmente conocerte, Fate-san—Sonrió amigablemente.

—Lo mismo digo—Respondió Fate antes de dirigirse a las chicas—Tengo que ir a dejar mi moto al área asignada, nada más quería asegurarme que fueran ustedes para no dar vueltas a lo baboso.

—Era más fácil mandar un mensaje. —Comentó Nanoha con la ceja arqueada.

—Ya acéptalo, querías presumirnos tu nueva adquisición. — Dijo Hayate con su tono pícaro de siempre a lo que Fate se rio.

—No tengo crédito—Confesó Fate en su mismo tono divertido mientras se ponía de nuevo el casco—Vuelvo en unos cinco minutos más o menos.

—Aquí te esperamos, Fate-kun—Sonrió Ginga de una manera que sonrojó al Testarossa y que éste agradeció enormemente que el casco lo cubriera.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 10_**

* * *

Lindy sonrió mientras leía de su bloc de notas exclusivo para el caso de Fate, Al principio tenía los datos que consideraba más relevantes dado por sus colegas y amistades y seguido de ello tenía las notas a partir de la segunda sesión con su interesante paciente.

Fate a pesar de haberse abierto increíblemente con su persona, solía ser reservado en muchas cosas que en un inicio le causaron conflicto hasta que pudo entender que simplemente no quería abrir viejas heridas si no influían algo positivo en sus sesiones, algo totalmente razonable. Igualmente, Lindy se encontraba maravillada con Fate, logrando comprender menos el rechazo tan abrasivo de Precia. Independientemente del apego que tenía cada quien por el menor al ser una madre y la otra no, ¿cómo puede ser tan hiriente con una persona tan noble que siempre busca dar lo mejor de sí? Aunque bueno, Fate y Clyde eran inteligentes y sacaban una que otra ventaja de ello.

La puerta fue tocada y de ella ingresó puntual como siempre, el menor de la familia Testarossa-Harlaown caminando un tanto adolorido del brazo derecho mientras cargaba un casco de motocicleta con su mano derecha el cual fue depositado a un lado del asiento que siempre ocupaba.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Cuestionó curiosa y hasta cierto punto preocupada por la salud de su paciente.

—Mi papá me regaló una motocicleta para hacer de mi transporte algo más fácil y justo cuando venía para acá un conductor que aparentemente no sabe usar sus espejos me golpeó y se dio a la fuga. —Contestó con tranquilidad—Pero no es nada grave, nada más es el impacto no tengo un raspón ni nada.

Lindy miró su brazo todavía doblado en ángulo recto, y suspirando, Fate se quitó la chamarra protectora que estaba usando para demostrarle a su psicóloga que tenía razón. Aún así, Lindy no pudo deshacerse de ese instinto materno que recientemente el rubio había comenzado a despertar y le untó una crema para reducir un poco el dolor muscular.

—Ahora, cuéntame cómo es que el señor Harlaown te regaló una motocicleta. —Pidió casi como una explicación.

Así Fate fue contando que la distancia de la TSAB a su hogar era considerablemente grande como para seguir usando el transporte público –además de que llegados a estas alturas Fate ya lo había comenzado a detestar– ya era hora de que comenzara a moverse por su cuenta, de hecho era un plan desde antes que quería replicar lo que habían hecho con Chrono. Así como en el antaño, Precia se encargaría de enseñar como conducir (ya que Clyde era incapaz de hacerlo) mientras que Clyde se encargaría del vehículo.

Ahora, el plan originalmente consistía en que Fate, como con Chrono, obtuviera un auto pequeño pero ya que Precia se encargaba de ignorar a Fate hasta un nivel extremo Clyde decidió cumplir el pequeño capricho que Fate había tenido desde siempre y se lo llevó un par de días a Kyoto en donde, en compañía de Alph, escogieron la motocicleta más adecuada. Fue todo un lío porque Alph estaba demasiado preocupada por la seguridad del Testarossa y estaba firme en que debía obtener un scooter mientras que Fate mostraba no estar conforme con ellos primeramente por el espacio que había para sus piernas y segundamente porque no se sentía del todo seguro si no tenía las piernas a ambos lados. Puede parecer tonto, pero de verdad así fue.

Llegando a un acuerdo de conciliación compraron una moto urbana EN125-2A perteneciente a la Suzuki que era de baja cilindrada pero de un modelo que se acoplo perfectamente al Testarossa, ah y de color negro porque cofcofFatecofcof. Afortunadamente la entrega sí pudo hacerse en Uminari por lo que tras una semana de espera Fate pudo comenzar a practicar con la mayor de las seguridades posibles cerca de su casa.

Chrono había pegado el grito en el cielo con algo de envidia ya que el teóricamente había sido obligado a escoger auto, allí Fate le dijo que era su culpa por no imponerse y que le viera el lado bueno, significaba que ambos padres se preocupaban por su seguridad ya que él era un imprudente que se ponia a derrapar cada que podía.

Lindy a la final terminó riéndose ante el relato y le pidió que anduviera con más cuidado a le que Fate le prometió que lo tendría.

Y finalmente tras varios meses de práctica, por fin era capaz de salir con sus amigos viviendo la adrenalina al máximo… tanta adrenalina como se puede tener siendo un conductor ejemplar que respeta los límites de velocidad, Jajaja.

—Definitivamente va bien contigo—Dijo Ginga mientras miraba a detalle la chamarra que Fate le había mostrado, Nanoha por su lado se encontraba analizando a profundidad el casco que el Testarossa portaba y entre Hayate y Subaru jugaban con los guantes que ya se había quitado.

—Gracias—Contestó con cierto nerviosismo que en parte molestaba a Nanoha.

Como la mayor de las hermanas Nakajima lo había prometido, se encargó de demostrar su interés en Fate que al ser éste tan denso como el petróleo, no quedó otra más que declarar sus intenciones de manera abierta causando que el rubio estuviese mayormente incómodo cuando se le acercaba demasiado.

—Admiro esa tenacidad, Fate-san, Signum-san, Zafira-san. No es fácil decidir incursionarse en el mundo de las dos ruedas, en especial con los riesgos. —Oh sí, porque casualmente los hermanos Wolkenritter igualmente usaban motocicletas, solo que de la BMW, una F 800 R y una R NINE T SCRAMBLER respectivamente. La razon por la que antes no la habian usado era ya que necesitaban sacar la residencia primero para poder sacar la cédula de conducir.—Además, si han obtenido la aprobación de sus padres para ello ha de ser por que han demostrado cosas buenas a lo largo de su vida—Terminó Yuuno.

—Concuerdo completamente, no creo que Tiida-oniichan sea capaz ni de manejar una o dejarme hacerlo, eso sin contar que mis suegros me matan si dejo que Subaru se suba a una conmigo—Se lamentó Tea ante las caras que hacía Subaru demostrando su punto.

—Bueno, el caso de Subaru es más especial—Aportó Ginga con diversión—Cuando era pequeña tenía la creencia de que éramos androides y podíamos ser capaz de ser parte de todo aquello que estuviera motorizado y una vez creyó que podía fusionarse con el motor de los autos.

Todos rieron ante aquello mientras que Subaru se hundía avergonzada en su asiento, Tea hacía lo posible por disimular en respeto a su novia pero su sonrisa decía que igualmente le causaba gracia.

— ¿Entonces contigo no habrá problema alguno de que te subas a la moto de Fate? —Preguntó Suzuka pícaramente ganándose los pulgares arriba de Hayate por su actitud.

—Para nada.

—Gin-nee es malvada…—Murmuró Subaru a lo que Tea fingió no haberla escuchado.

Una vez terminada la merienda en aquella cafetería procedieron a ir al cine, fue una guerra campal porque había un poco de todo en la cartelera, por lo que al final se decidieron a ver una comedia al ser la que menos gente tenía en contra. De esta manera, se repartieron entre Hayate, Suzuka y Fate para comprar las entradas y mostrar sus respectivas credenciales de estudihambres junto con las de sus amigos mientras que Tea, Zafira, Signum y Yuuno hacían fila a la dulcería al tiempo que entre Nanoha, Alisa, Subaru y Ginga hacían la fila de acceso a la sala del cine.

— ¿Y qué tal te ha parecido Yuuno-kun? —Preguntó Hayate tratando de hacer conversación.

—Es más agradable en persona, aunque me mira un poco extraño. —Se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¿Raro?

— ¿Fueron él y Nanoha novios en el pasado o algo así? Me hace sentir como aquella vez que Kakeru-san pensaba que gustaba de Nanoha,

En ese momento Hayate se rio de tal manera que varios en la fila se giraron a verla.

—No salieron ni nada. Pero Yuuno-kun era el menor amigo de Nanoha-chan así que es un tanto posesivo ante otros "amigos" de Nanoha-chan. —Dijo la Yagami una vez la atención sobre ellos se disolvió. Fate le miró no creyéndoselo de todo.

—Más bien pareciera novio celoso del mejor amigo—Comentó Fate.

—Es una suposición bastante acertada….

— ¡¿Son novios?! —Exclamó Fate sin poder evitarlo atrayendo nuevamente la atención de otros y causando que Hayate nuevamente riera.

—No en esta vida—Se burló la castaña—Digamos que Nanoha sin querer le dejó muy en claro que no estaba dentro de sus gustos.

— ¿Sus gustos?

—Hablando de gustos…—Nuevamente comenzó a hablar Suzuka—Alisa y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que Tea-kun es algo –bastante– cerrado de mente,

— ¿Tan obvio es? —Fate suspiró resignado.

—Tú te diste cuenta, eso habla por sí solo—Molestó Hayate a lo que el rubio hizo un puchero.

— ¿Cómo crees que tome que el 50% de nosotros tiene una orientación distinta además de que uno de sus mejores amigos es transexual? —Cuestionó.

—La verdad en mí tengo la esperanza de que cuando se dé cuenta ya hayamos podido cambiar su mentalidad—Sonrió Fate.

—En ese caso que sus asientos estén lejos del de Alisa y el mío.

—Díganme que no se van a besuquear toda la película—Pidieron tanto e rubio como el castaño.

—No lo haremos—suspiraron aliviados—Sólo con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que Nanoha-chan y Fate-kun se sienten juntos.

—Suzuka-chan… ¿En qué momento comenzaste a superarme? —Murmuró Hayate con la boca abierta mientras que la peli-morada reía con elegancia y Fate se quedaba sin entender nada.

* * *

Tras casi tres horas de sentir como su estómago reía de tanta carcajada, procedieron, a petición de las chicas (excepto Subaru) y Tea, fueron a ver diferentes tiendas de ropas simplemente a ver "que había de nuevo" en la que los chicos (a excepción de Tea) y Subaru aprovecharon para charlar de porqué apodaban a Zafira como lobo salvaje y discutir sus opiniones acerca del final de Dragon Ball Super junto con las especulaciones de la película.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando cada quien decidió tomar rumbo a sus respectivas casas. Por cuestión de rumbos, Alisa y Suzuka se ofrecieron a llevar a las hermanas Nakajima y a Hayate mientras que Yuuno se debatía entre aceptar la invitación de los hermanos Wolkenritter o acompañar a Nanoha para que no se fuese sola estando oscuro, o peor aún, acompañada por Fate.

No es como si al rubio ñe hubiese agarrado odio o algo al chico. No, le caía excelente, era buena persona con un punto de vista de las cosas bastante interesante; simplemente una parte dentro de sí no le gustaba esa aura que emitían estando juntos, era esa aura de "algo está sucediendo", un algo que no se supone que debería ser ya que él fue rechazado por el nulo interés de Nanoha al sexo masculino.

—Scrya, ¿vienes o no? —Cuestionó Signum ya con su casco puesto. Yuuno clavó su mirada verde en Nanoha que reía por alguna payasada que seguramente habrá dicho el Testarossa y aceptó que tenía todo por perder de hacer algo.

—Claro—Ante su respuesta el menor de los Wolkenritter le extendió un casco extra que estaba sujeto por una red al asiento del pasajero— ¿Siempre llevas un casco de repuesto? —Signum se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo te toca llevar a alguien. —El oji-jade sonrió y se despidió de un gesto de Nanoha y Fate que eran los únicos que quedaban quienes le devolvieron el gesto rápidamente.

Una vez éstos se quedaron a solas Fate habló.

—Supongo que ya es oficial que te llevaré. —Comentó.

—No tienes que obligarte, aun no olvido que vives hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. —Nanoha siempre cortés.

—Eso nunca me ha importado y lo sabes—y Fate terco como siempre.

Ambos rieron ante esto, conscientes de que ya habían vuelto a ser totalmente como antes, con la única diferencia de que Nanoha seguía con sus sentimientos confusos, pero eso no era algo de lo que el Testarossa se percatara alguna vez, así que era totalmente como antes.

Fate extendió su casco a Nanoha quien le miró extrañada.

—Solo tengo uno y no pienso dejarte completamente desprotegida—Contestó su pregunta mental.

— ¿Y tú qué?

—Tengo la chamarra y los guantes, estaré bien.

—Fate…

—Igual no hay muchos autos y yo soy extremadamente cauteloso, estaremos bien. Confía en mí.

—No me queda de otra—Replicó en tono bromista a lo que Fate se hizo el ofendido mientras se acercaba a Nanoha para ajustar adecuadamente el casco a su persona para después ponerse los guantes y subirse a la moto seguida de Nanoha quien rápidamente se abrazó a su cintura, haciéndole sentir su cara arder al sentir el cuerpo de la cobriza ciñéndose a su espalda.

¿Desde cuándo era tan consciente del curvilíneo cuerpo de Nanoha?

Negó con la cabeza y encendió el motor, puso la neutral y comenzó a avanzar un poco antes de cambiar a velocidades. El camino fue ameno a pesar del silencio. Fate iba concentrado en el camino mientras Nanoha miraba el mismo de una manera diferente, comprendiendo mejor aquellos que preferían andar en dos ruedas. No veía a sí misma en aquel mundo, pero explorarlo de vez en cuando no sonaba tan mal. Sonrió sin quererlo mientras el aroma de la colonia de Fate entraba por las ventilas de aire del casco en una esencia tan varonil que de nuevo volvió a hacerle plantearse aquella pregunta prohibida.

¿Amor o un cariño amistoso bastante profundo?

Necesitaba una respuesta YA, la que fuera. Si era amor volvía a lo de antes, si era lo otro mejor entonces.

Después de un recorrido de cuarenta minutos Fate estacionó frente a la casa de Nanoha, quien observó que las luces de la entrada estaban sospechosamente encendidas pero sin nadie allí. Se quitó el casco inmediatamente y se lo puso a Fate sin abrocharlo quien entendió el mensaje de inmediato por lo que no hizo pregunta alguna o intento de quitárselo. Interiormente Nanoha se rio al señalarse que aquello era como una película cliché en la que ocultaba a sus padres la identidad de su novio, solo que en este caso ocultaba a su mejor amigo, quería evitarle una situación incómoda con sus conservadores padres.

—Supongo que nos veremos el lunes de nuevo en la TSAB.

—Supongo.

Algo era diferente, pero no lograban identificar qué. Nanoha asintió y se dio la media vuelta para entrar a su casa, en ese momento un instinto nació dentro de Fate y detuvo a Nanoha suavemente de la muñeca.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Cuestionó confundida y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Poco después de que nos dejáramos de hablar una de las hermanas de mi madre fue diagnosticada con cáncer y ya está en su fase terminar—Dijo—Mis padres han acordado que iremos a verla para despedirla.

— ¿Volverás a Italia? —Cuestionó preocupada.

—Solo un par de semanas cuando inicie el primer período de vacaciones—Contestó neutro—Quisiera saber si quisieras acompañarme esas dos semanas en Italia.

Nanoha quedó sorprendida.

— ¡No te estoy obligando a nada! Es solo que ya sabes cómo es mi familia y pues como soy ahora menos que nunca podemos convivir en un lugar y quisiera que me ayudaras a no pasar unas vacaciones asfixiantes. —Agregó asustado de la cara en ese momento.

Silencio.

—Igual, no me tenés que responder justo ahora, toma tu tiempo para pensarlo. —Con cada segundo Fate se ponía más y más nervioso, así que sin siquiera abrochar su casco encendió la moto y se alejó a toda prisa. Nanoha se quedó allí viendo a su amigo huir y se giró a la casa encontrándose con las caras pícaras de su mamá y su hermana.

Oh cielos.

— ¿Ahora te gustan los chicos malos, Nanoha? —Cuestionó Miyuki haciendo bailar sus cejar.

—Oh cállate.

—Mi nena está creciendo. —Momoko la abrazó— ¿Y cuándo nos lo presentas?

La mirada violeta de la menor de los Takamachi se entristeció ligeramente. Fate prácticamente estaba vetado de su casa y aún si las cosas se dieron entre ellos… ¿se dieran? ¿en que estaba pensando? Ellos eran amigos, amigos, no hetero, no hetero.

—Posiblemente nunca. Ustedes están locos. —Se rio lo más normalmente que pudo para ocultar sus nervios.

* * *

 _ **No pregunten que es esto, no lo sé. Bueno, si lo sé es simplemente que no era lo que tenía planeado Jajaja.**_

 _ **Chicos, chicas, en el siguiente capítulo siguiente aparecerán Alicia y Lynith y POR FIN el NanoFate comenzará a abrirse camino por primera vez (yo me entiendo) ya que Fate como que está empezando a gustar de Nanoha y ni enterado jajaja como yo xD y Nanoha por fin dejará de dudar. GRACIAS DIOS!**_

 _ **En fin... ¿alguien más sintió como si la última escena se sintiera como si en lugar de pedirle que la acompañara pareciera que le estaba pidiendo noviazgo o una cita?**_

 ** _REVIEW's TIME_**

 _ **AvatarAle: Primero que nada... ¡pasa el enlace! Creeme que lo anduve buscando pero no lo encontré ni en FanFiction ni en wattpad :'( y de paso, ¡te doy la bienvenida a SSLMP, espero seguirte eyendo por acá! Respondiendo a tus preguntas...**_

 ** _Soy un chico transexual de 18 años doble nacionalidad que ha tenido que enfrentarse al rechazo social y familiar únicamente por el hecho de ser quien soy y la ignorancia que hay acerca de ello, así que me gustaría crear mi granito de arena para informar a cierto sector y en parte también me desahogo ya que hasta cierto punto este fic es el reflejo de mi vida. Por eso mismo estoy bastante informado del tema, digamos que sé de éste de primera mano jajaja._**

 ** _En fin, me alegro de tenerte aquí leyéndome y que te guste la manera en que escribo. Espero seguirte... espera eso ya lo dije... Va de nuevo... de verdad espero seguirte leyendo por aquí._**

 ** _Besckler : Si, por fin. Aunque la aparición de Lynith y de Alicia son las que más estoy esperando y por fin ha llegado su momento, pero si, Lindy tendrá su importancia en la historia, solo te daré una pista... ponte atento al comportamiento de nuestra psicóloga, en cuanto a los personajes de las otras series, tardarán un poco más pero serán constante mencionados ya que poco a poco sus vidas quedarán entrelazadas... especialmente por la mestra de Nanoha ¡YA DIJE MUCHO! _**

**_PD: Jajaja, sí, Hayate es mi personaje favorito para relajar el drama xD Auque de vez en cuando varía para que no sea tan repetitivo n.n  
 **PD de la PD: Cuanta razón tienes... pero igual Precia tardará rato en darse cuenta de su error.**_**

 ** _nadaoriginal_** ** _ **:** Los saltos temporales como los amo... me ayudan a tener que escribir ese proceso de intrucción, nada en contra, sí es importante y todo, pero a mí en lo particular se me hace tedioso. Y sí, yo igualmente me ando documentando porque están por empezar por problemas gordos por el tremendo rechazo social y puede que uno que trauma olvidado de Fate salga por allí._**

 ** _tokha chan : ¡Claro que extraño tus reviews! (tu persona más bien) pero yo comprendo que andás ocupada, a decir verdad también ando ocupado y con la mudanza peor todavía D: Si bueno, tu reacción es normal en su defensa debo decir que eh... no se. Eso de "tiempos distintos" nunca me ha convencido, es decir, los tiempos cambian y uno se adapta a esos cambios y aun si no le gustan, un buen padre trata de comprenderlos si es algo que afecta a su hijo considerablemente. _**

**_En fin, te respondo, lo que sucede es que Ginga fue rescatada por Fate mientras Nanoha salvaba a Subaru en el capítulo 1 (aunque esto se muestra hasta el 2) y conforme pasan los caps en Strikers Hayate pide a Ginga trabajar con ella y ella de buena gente dice que sí, pero se muestra más interesada en el hecho de que trabajará directamente con Fate (digamos que por admiración ya que esa emoción es dudosa (?)) y así a lo largo de la serie. Es algo así como Subaru con Nanoha pero más intenso por lo que se ve más malinterpretable, además de que es único personaje que puede no causar tantos problemas ya que como canónicamente sus sentimientos son dudosos no hay mucho riesgo de que rompa la ship además de que puede ser villana o simplemente una aliada que confundió sus sentimientos. Allí ya cada quien le da la interpretación que quiera, por ende, ya depende de cada autor como la pone en su fic XD._**

 ** _Y no te preocupes, estaré actualizando mucho últimamente._**

 ** _maikysmithsa : Ahh~~ Los estudios son agujero negro que abrsorben a todos no te preocupes, lo entiendo mejor que nadie ;) Creeme, Lindy le dará a Fate algo más que seguridad y sin querer, Fate se lo responderá (nada romántico por supuesto) si nos basamos en Reflection sabrás de que hablo (?)_**

 ** _Ahora, Lindy y Clyde no están relacionados, simplemente por casualidadde la vida tienen el mismo apellido y ambos nacieron en Inglaterra._**

 ** _Espero seguirte leyendo, nos leeremos~~_**

 ** _REVIEW's TIME END_**

 ** _INICIO DE LOS ANUNCIOS_**

 ** _1\. Parece que por fin estoy bien instalado en mi nueva casa así que ya puedo escribir regularmente además de que tengo unas LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGAS vacaciones._**

 ** _2\. Aprendí a cocinar, ya sé que a nadie le importa pero estoy contento._**

 ** _3\. No tengo más anuncios que poner._**

 ** _4\. Fuera de broma. ¿Quien dice que un hombre no puede ser afeminado y homofóbico? Tea nos da el ejemplo. Igual Tea es buena gente y no dará mayores problemas, no se preocupen._**

 ** _FIN DE LOS ANUNCIOS_**

 _ **Dicho esto, buenas noches, cuidense mucho, nos leeremos en el capítulo 11 de SSLMP**_


	12. Capítulo 11

— ¿Qué expresión tenía cuando te dijo eso? —Se escuchó la voz aburrida (y somnolienta) de Hayate al teléfono. En cuanto Nanoha había sido capaz de liberarse del errado cuestionamiento de su familia al "chico misterioso" sin responder ni una sola de sus preguntas, se encerró en su cuarto y llamó a Hayate quien hace rato había llegado a su casa y estaba dormida en el momento que decidió marcarle para pedir consejo sobre la invitación de Fate.

—No lo sé, una estilo Fate siendo Fate. —Escuchó un suspiro irritado de la Yagami del otro lado, con Fate siendo un denso de lo peor y Nanoha una mujer poco observadora, ella moriría y renacería ocho veces antes de que pasara algo entre ellos.

—Sí, pero me refiero a que si lo viste indiferente, nervioso o de otra manera que no hayas visto antes. ¡Usa las comparaciones mujer!

Nanoha guardó silencio unos minutos tratando de encontrar una comparativa acorde.

—Se veía como cuando me confesó que era _trans_ pero definitivamente menos asustado, más bien, eh, no sé… ¿ansioso?

Una risa vino del otro lado de la línea.

—Ya solo dile que sí.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿De verdad alguna vez pensaste en decirle que no?

—Eh, no, pero quería saber tu opinión.

— ¿Mi opinión para qué? Se supone que dejaste de amar a Fate desde que salió del closet—No era regaño, pero sonó como tal—Ahora, si sigues enamorada de Fate solo dilo y te puedo dar razones más concretas para decir que sí; pero si sigues con esa confusión en tu pequeña cabecita solo te diré eso.

Silencio.

—Si de casualidad yo siguiera sintiendo algo por… por Fate, ¿crees que debería intentar algo o simplemente tratar de olvidarlo?

—Primeramente deberías saber si eso es casualidad o no—Dijo con un poco más de pasividad—Y pasar dos semanas alejados de todo podría ayudarte bastante a aclarar tu mente, capaz y descubres cosas interesantes de nuestro sensual amigo moja bragas Testarossa.

— ¡Hayate!

Las risas esta vez vinieron de ambos lados.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo 11_

* * *

Había solo un pensamiento en la mente de Nanoha desde hace un rato y este era que… ¡Fate era terriblemente adorable mientras estaba dormido! Anteriormente habían tenido fiestas en pijama y quedarse a dormir en la casa de Nanoha mayoritariamente, pero por alguna razón viéndolo dormitando en un asiento de avión con audífonos puestos y la baba escurriendo de un lado de su boca mientras se apoya en el marco de la ventana por algun motivo le resulta más adorable que las veces que le vio dormir en el pasado.

¿Sería por el cabello corto y la apariencia masculina?

No fue realmente dificil convencer a sus padres de que le otorgaran el permiso para salir de Japón (ya que según las leyes del país ella continuaba siendo menor de edad) al tratarse de la familia Testarossa-Harlaown quien pedía el permiso y que Clyde era un experto de convencer a la gente de hacer lo que él quería, (en eso consistía su trabajo) justificando hábilmente la ausencia de Fate con la realización de los trámites de su pasaporte en compañía de Chrono y Precia. Lo que sí fue realmente difícil fue lidiar con la tensión que se desprendía entre Precia y Fate cuando estaban en un mismo espacio más que nada por parte del odio injustificado de la primera hacia el segundo, sus respetos a su amigo por tener que soportar aquello todos los días, eso solo le demostraba lo fuerte que era su amigo para defenderse ante el rechazo –aunque según lo que les contó anteriormente, ya tenía experiencia soportándolo– sin importar que se tratase de su misma progenitora.

Fate de verdad era una persona verdaderamente fuerte que reconocía cuando tenía que ceder.

El vuelo salió de Uminari a las nueve de la noche por lo que estuvieron desde las siete en el aeropuerto y fue entonces que Nanoha comprendió a que se refería Fate con "ayudarle a evitar unas vacaciones asfixiantes", aunque debió incluir las palabras "obligatorias y solitarias" en su oración así como también entendió que cuando Fate comentó que su madre no le había dirigido la palabra desde aquel día que todo salió a luz era demasiado literal y que el papel de Clyde se reducía a evitar que Precia hiciese algo dañino a su retoño mientras que Chrono era prácticamente invisible.

En las salas de espera Nanoha y Fate se habían apartado lo más que la vista les permitía y charlaban entre ellos ignorando la permanente mirada de desprecio de Precia, si fue algo complicado al inicio, pero como bien dijo el Testarossa, te acostumbras. En el vuelo, Nanoha y Fate tenían estratégicamente sus asientos en las hileras medias con los otros tres miembros de la familia en las hileras frontales. Nanoha recordaba haberse ido a dormir primero mientras que Fate hacía su fiesta con los juegos de su computadora, lo que no recordaba es haberse tapado con una manta extra. Luego recordó que ella siempre había sido friolenta y que Fate siempre le daba algo extra con que abrigarse y no pudo evitar sonreír con un calorcillo adicional en su pecho porque a la final siempre terminaba desabrigándose por darle calor a ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Fate siempre le protegía de lo que se pudiera proteger, hasta de los mosquitos. Era al fin su turno de devolverle el favor de alguna manera, Daría lo mejor para hacerla disfrutar sus obligadas vacaciones, se dijo a sí misma con renovada motivación y se quitó la manta extra otorgándosela a Fate quien NUNCA había tenido la capacidad de madrugar por su cuenta. Nanoha aprovechó las dos horas más que tardó que el menor se despertara para ver una película llamada _Romeos_ que, como si el mundo la golpeara, trataba de un chico transexual que se enamoraba de otro chico gay de closet que al enterarse de su condición entraba en conflicto por ello pero que a la final lo terminaba aceptando. Es gracioso porque el chico tenía una amiga lesbiana que según se daba entender, estaba enamorada de él cuando era un ella e igualmente estaba confundida y le apoyaba a pesar de su ignorancia mostrando unos cuantos celos ocasionales que se resolvían de esa manera cliché en donde "la amistad lo puede todo". Nanoha decidió creer que la chica si lo aceptó de corazón y que era muy madura como para dejar sus sentimientos de lado y dejarlo ser feliz con el chico que su amigo amaba.

Justo cuando estaban los créditos la persona a su lado comenzó a despertar muy a su manera: estirándose dejando salir un pequeño bostezo y pegándose en los brazos y en las piernas debido al reducido espacio entre asientos y cabinas. Nanoha se rio suavemente cuando Fate despertó completamente por el golpe.

—De verdad eres malo para despertar, siento pena por quien se vaya a vivir contigo. —Se burló.

—Tengo fe en que mi pareja me amará lo suficiente como para ignorar eso y despertarme dulcemente en las mañanas—Contestó Fate en el mismo tono,

—Esa persona tendrá que amarte hasta el infinito como para soportar tu densidad también la cual nunca se va y tu deficiente habilidad como para cocinar sin incendiar algo.

— ¡Nanoha! Solo fue una vez que el horno de microondas se incendió. —Reclamó con un puchero.

—Y creeme que no necesitaste repetirlo como para que mi madre te prohibiera acercarte al suyo.

Fate continuó murmurando cosas acerca de que no era su culpa si no del autor de la historia de su vida, pues tenía la creencia absoluta (Nanoha culpaba a Hayate de habérsela metido) de que ellas en realidad eran personajes de una serie animada de chicas mágicas y su vida era solamente una de tantas en diversos fanfics y que por lo tanto nunca morirían, solo cambiaban de fanfic cuando el autor (o los autores) así lo querían. Sí, Fate tampoco estaba correctamente en sus cinco sentidos.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron a la enorme casona de la familia Testarossa forjada por el tatarabuelo Testarossa con el sudor de su frente y la sangre de sus manos Nanoha fue capaz de sentir la enorme tensión en el aire, donde la hermana menor de Precia estaba siendo velada en la entrada junto con varios pueblerinos de allí; por lo que hizo lo que creyó más apto, guardó silencio y tomó la mano de Fate en muestra de apoyo, pues a pesar de no verse destrozada como los demas, si demostraba cierta tristeza. De cualquier manera, fueron mandadas por uno de los tíos del Testarossa a la parte trasera donde estaban los menores de la familia donde Nanoha conoció a Erio Mondial, un pequeño niño pelirrojo que parecía conocer a Fate desde que era más niño puesto parecía bastante afectuoso con él y otros cuantos niños más que se adaptaron fácilmente a ellos.

Así pasaron dos días hasta que finalmente sepultaron a la hermana de Precia, dándose todos los familiares apoyo entre ellos mientras que Nanoha y Fate prácticamente cuidaban de los niños. Clyde decidió llevar a Nanoha, Chrono, Erio y Fate de visita con el primo-hermano más cercano a su madre, Jail Scaglietti, un hombre que físicamente era muy parecido a ella, pero en cuanto a mentalidades ya era otra cosa, más diferentes no podían ser, Fate suponía que se debía a la crianza de cada quien y a las áreas de trabajo en las que se sumergían.

— ¡No Fate! —Exclamó Nanoha tratando de verse lo más firme posible ante los ojos de perrito que el Testarossa estaba poniéndole en ese momento.

— ¡Por favor~! Te prometo que no haré nada estúpido que atente contra mi vida.

El tío Jail era coloquialmente conocido entre sus familiares como el más asquerosamente rico y extrovertido. Era un prodigio completo en lo que se refería la ciencia y la tecnología en Italia y que, como si fuera de familia, era bastante fanático de los autos y las motocicletas, teniendo varios modelos exclusivos de cada uno de ellos, siendo una ECOSSE SERIES FE TI XX, una de las motocicletas más caras y exclusivas del mundo que contaban únicamente con trece unidades, siendo la de su tío la número siete y como el tío era a todo dar le ofreció dar una vuelta en ella mientras él usaba otra moto asquerosamente cara.

La cara de Fate llena de ilusión era absoluta pero la de disconformidad de Nanoha también lo era, por lo que el menor de los Testarossa se encontraba rogándole a su amiga que no se enojara mientras que Chrono hijo de carbonero incitaba a Nanoha a que no le diese permiso para así subirse él. A decir verdad sabía del fanatismo que tenía su amigo a esas "cosas del mismísimo infierno" pero nunca imaginó verlo en una y pidiéndole permiso para montarse en una especial. Nanoha le tenía la muerte jurada a esas cosas por lo vulnerable que dejaban al conductor y porque Fate podía ser demasiado cuidadoso, pero seguía siendo Fate.

Curiosamente todo el asunto se resolvió vendando a Fate con tanto equipo de protección como un corredor y prestándole a Chrono un Lamborghini Asterion azul y con Nanoha y Erio en una posición privilegiada desde el campo de observación a su circuito. No iban a correr pero dar unas cuantas vueltas por aquel lugar sonaba genial.

Sí… Nanoha iba a matar a Fate.

Dijo que no iba a hacer nada estúpido y terminó dándose arrancones con Chrono y Jail. Sí, la iba a matar.

— ¡Usted puede Fate! —Animaba Erio con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Nanoha rodaba alos ojos

—Hombres. —Masculló molesta, una risilla se escuchó detrás de ella.

—No sé si sea políticamente correcto generalizar de esa manera—Nanoha quedó helada al ver a Fate solamente que unos cuantos meses antes de mostrarse como él verdaderamente era ante ella

—Oh, señorita Alicia. Que sorpresa tenerla aquí—El pelirrojo se giró con ellas sonriéndoles amigablemente.

— ¿Alicia? —Cuestionó consternada, Fate nunca le había hablado de ella, ¿Qué manía tenía Fate con esconder a la gente?

 _—Tú debes, ser Nanoha. Es un gusto conocerte, la tía Precia hablaba mucho de ti—_ Dijo con un perfecto japonés que sorprendió a la cobriza.

—No tienes porqué forzarte, puedo perfectamente hablar y entender el italiano—Informó Nanoha amablemente—De igual manera, es un gusto conocerte Alicia.

.

.

El regaño que Nanoha tanto se había prometido que daría Fate en realidad nunca llegó, se encontró sin darse cuenta, completamente perdida en Alicia, era bastante simpática, extrovertida, bromista, amable y un tanto caballerosa, de verdad una chica encantadora. ¡Una chica! Oh por Dios. Miró disimuladamente el reloj, fueron casi cuatro horas las que llevaba pasando con ella. Miró a Fate. Quien se encontraba hablando con el tío Jail y Erio haciendo caras raras de vez en cuando, percatándose que eso era después de dar una mirada hacia ellas; debería preocuparse pero es que ver al Testarossa haciendo ese tipo de cosas era absolutamente tierno.

—Tu sonrisa cambió—Dijo Alicia llamando su atención con una sonrisa coqueta, una sonrisa, que ahora que lo analizaba, era una estilo Hayate—Ahora es más brillante.

— ¿Enserio?—Se cuestionó Nanoha confusa al darse cuenta de que un clon de Fate (solamente que con unos centímetros menos de altura) estaba ligándole de alguna manera, ofreciendo una sonrisa radiante y una mirada profundamente conquistadora pero sin lograr inmutarla ni un poco.

Eran más atrayentes las muecas de Fate

* * *

 _ **No estoy del todo conforme con este capítulo :( Quería meter más a Alicia pero sentía que el capítulo podía volverse en exceso largo y posiblemente tediosoa, así que el siguiente capítulo será de Alicia, Nanoha y fate (Tal vez pueda meter a Hayate en Videollamada, quien sabe), no perderé más tiempo,, ¡vamos con los reviews!**_

 _ **REVIEW's TIME**_

 _ **Besckler: Creo que esta vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar, ¿vos que opinás? Si, yo igual gusto de eso, sino luego los personajes quedabn bastante planos y eso es una de las cosas que más me molestan. Si vez a algun personaje sin trasfonodo solo aguarda que eventualmente le llegará en la historia n.n Si te habrás dado cuenta usé tu pensamiento para las reflexiones de Nanoha xD No te preocupes, Fate no tendrá ningún accidente no soy tan malvado, suficiente con lo que se enfrentará después.**_

 _ **Solo te diré que tanto Ginga como Nanoha tendrán su momento :v Y sí, concuerdo contigo, Linith solo tuvo la mala suerte de ser familiar de Precia. De hecho según datos oficiales Linith tenía una clase de agradecimiento/desagrado/envidia por Precia ya que agradecía a Precia que le dejase conocer a Fate, pero tambien le tenía el desprecio/envidia porque ella fuera "biológicamente" la verdadera madre de Fate ya que le apreciaba como verdadera hija y según los comics de la película, a Linith era capaz de desafiar a Precia si creía que con ello hacía un bien a Fate. En pocas palabras, una madre de verdad.**_

 _ **PD. Solo te diré que la maestra de Nanoha es un personaje de Symphogear :v  
PD de la PD. Concuerdo completamente, me siento más independiente xD**_

 _ **~º~**_

 _ **AvatarAle: Sin querer respondí a tu review en los Inbox Jajaja. Así que solo me limitaré a darte las inmensas gracias por tu apoyo y tu lectura así como dejar tu confianza en mí, juro que daré lo mejor de mi escritura para no decepcionarte (y no te preocupes, si habrá happy ending ;) ) y muchas gracias por el Link, ya estoy leyendo el fic y la verdad está bastante interesante :3**_

 _ **~º~**_

 _ **nadaoriginal: jajaja es graciosamente triste porque sabemos que mientras no sepan que se trata de Fate todo está bien, pero si no...**_

 _ **~º~**_

 _ **LostNeko10: Primero, bienvenida a este fic xD Como viste, Nanoha si acompañó a Fate. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar.**_

 _ **REVIEW's TIME END**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, nos leeremos después con el capítulo 12 de SSLMP n.n**_

 _ **Se despide, Ayrton Scar.**_


	13. Capítulo 12

Según la Wikipedia el lesbianismo era un término para hacer referencia a la homosexualidad femenina, es decir, las mujeres que experimentan amor romántico o atracción sexual por otras mujeres; eso quiere decir que para poder definirse como una chica homosexual debería sentir una nula atracción hacia el sexo masculino y considerando que Nanoha jamás sintió aquello debería estar en lo correcto en decir que ella era _gay._

Ahora recostada en la cama que el Tío Jail le brindó Nanoha volvió nuevamente a aquel lío que le atormentó desde que Fate confesó su verdadera identidad de género y que por el bien de su amistad sepultó.

Siempre le gustaron las chicas, de eso estaba segura. Las únicas dos razones por las que había salido con chicos era por temor a herir sus sentimientos después de que se le confesaban y por el temor de afrontar a su familia y el rechazo social. Nanoha sabía que contrario a su amigo transexual, su amiga mapachesca o la parejita derrama miel, ella no tenía el valor para afrontarse al mundo de la manera tan contundente en que ellos la hacían.

El cuerpo de las chicas tenía algo que el masculino no, era uno delicado (las cosas como son) cuando no es cuidado adecuadamente con un contorno hermoso, labios suaves, manos finas, cabellos bien cuidados que dan ganas de jugar con el mismo y más cosas. Sí, aceptémoslo, todas las mujeres son hormonales hasta cierto punto e impredecibles, pero eso, en su opinión las hacía tan interesantes, porque nunca podrías saber que estaban pensando y siempre podían sorprenderte. Los hombres por otro lado, independientemente de su altura, solían tener mayor masa muscular y un cuerpo más cuadrado que a menos que se trabajara podía ser uno de contorno bello (a menos de que la herencia genética lo quisiera mucho o contara con rasgos afeminados), generalmente eran más simples en su forma de pensar y un tanto rutinarios, y en lo personal, la barba era una de las cosas que a la Takamachi más le disgustaba acerca de ellos, una barbilla áspera que lijaba ante el mínimo contacto, manos grandes que le intimidaban… sí, definitivamente los hombres no eran lo suyo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué Fate?

Algo que Nanoha tenía muy claro era que no solamente se había enamorado del físico de Fate y que el cariño que sentía por él era demasiado profundo. Se había enamorado de su alma y su noble corazón pero saber que la testosterona cambiaría su apariencia femenina y que probablemente modificara su manera de pensar para que ya no fuese tan impredecible como pensó que sería… ¿sería eso a lo que llaman una decepción amorosa?

Ese día había conocido a Alicia, una mujer alta, rubia de ojos rojos, la hija menor de la tía de Fate que acababan de sepultar (que sin duda era igual de extrovertida que Hayate y toda una _PlayGirl_ bien encaminada), el milagro hecho mujer, con una voz suave y seductora con una fuerte personalidad capaz de cautivar a todos; y aun así, dentro de su ser no había habido una revolución similar a la que Fate causaba con sus berrinches de niño pequeño totalmente fingidos y las fuertes carcajadas que botaban de sí cada que hacia una broma o alguna tontería con sus amigos.

¿Qué era diferente?

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo 12_

* * *

Algunos miembros de la familia Testarossa no habían tenido el tiempo que hubiesen querido para tener el luto familiar de la fallecida madre de Alicia, por ende varios habían regresado a sus ciudades o a sus casas, entre ellos Erio, cuya presencia fue parcialmente remplazada con la hermana mayor de Alicia, Linith Testarossa. Una semana había pasado ya desde el trágico suceso y quisieran o no, tenían que sobreponerse y las hijas de la fallecida señora Testarossa lo hacían lo mejor que podían, Linith pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con Precia y Alicia con Fate, para el no completo agrado de éste.

Alicia y Fate tenían su historia desde tiempo atrás, principalmente por la nula feminidad de Fate y la diferente ideología que compartía con su madre que se adecuaba un poco más a su prima, la cual Fate siempre definía como "aquella que todos prefieren" y tal parecía que Nanoha no podía excluirse a esa ley universal. Lo había notado, cuando Alicia aparecía en medio de sus pláticas o sus actividades para matar tiempo, Nanoha guardaba silencio y le ignoraba totalmente, aquello sin duda molestaría a cualquiera, pero con Fate era distinto, más que molestarle le entristecía de alguna manera.

Justo en ese momento estaban caminando por las calles de aquella villa mientras Alicia amablemente les hacía un recorrido. Inicialmente Fate habia pensado salir con Nanoha a simplemente explorar por allí, pero la mayor de las tres fácilmente se coló al recordarle que eran ya 10 años que no se pasaba por allí y perderse no era de lo mejor por hacer, Fate alegó que por su sentido de orientación aquello no pasaría y que podían hacerlo solos, pero Nanoha decidió darle la razón a Alicia y así terminó él detrás de ellas en completo silencio con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras que ellas platicaban unos cuantos pasos adelante.

Su celular vibró para su sorpresa encontrándose un mensaje de su prima favorita, y no, no era sarcasmo. Linith en contadas ocasiones había cuidado de Fate como una verdadera hermana mayor mientras que su madre trabajaba para mantenerlo aun con los sabotajes de su exmarido.

El cariño que le tenía a Linith no podía describirlo. Fate no recordaba mucho de la historia –según un psicólogo que le vio antes, se llamaba estrés post-traumático–, pero sabía de primera mano que el primer esposo de su madre era un maltratador con todas sus letras, la cicatriz que Precia tenía en su espalda lo acreditaba. Aquel hombre aparte como que tenía uno que otro cable zafado porque según Precia le contó tiempo atrás, al hombre al que debía su existencia les siguió por varias ciudades fuera de Italia y una vez amenazó a Clyde con que "Precia era solo su mujer". Lo que Fate si recordaba perfectamente era a Linith cuidándole de sus miedos, impulsándole a siempre ser fiel a sí mismo, arropándole en las noches de frío y alejando sus pesadillas. Alicia y Fate igualmente eran muy unidos y muchos solían confundirles con gemelos a pesar de que Alicia fuese un año mayor y contara con padres diferentes, siendo la razón de su enorme parecido el que ambas tuviesen la mayor parte de los genes del tatarabuelo Testarossa. Todo cambió cuando Precia comenzó a demostrar un mayor afecto y aprobación a las acciones de Alicia por el simple de hecho de comportarse como una bella dama de sociedad desde temprana edad, seguramente que le daba el patatús de notar la obvia homosexualidad de su consentida.

Fate rio con un poco de maldad por aquel pensamiento. Detuvo sus pasos y observó con tristeza como Nanoha y Alicia continuaron avanzando sin percatarse como él caminaba al lado opuesto, o eso creyó, Alicia siempre estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos de _su adorado hermanito menor._

Mientras iba en dirección a la cafetería en la que Linith le dijo que trabajaba los fines de semana, Fate no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo que en parte Alicia influyó a que Fate decidiese actuar femenino frente a su madre no solo al ver el cariño que le mostraba, ya que a sus ingenuos ojos parecía que por eso todos la amaban y no era molestada como el sí lo fue; ahora que ya estaba más crecidito sabía que no era eso, simplemente se trataba de que su prima tenía una personalidad bastante carismática que contrastaba bastante con sus usuales tendencias asociales, una personalidad que parecía agradarle mucho a Nanoha. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto esto último?

.

.

Linith llevaba ya un tiempo sopesando aquello que había notado entre Fate y su tía Precia. A veces no concebía que su tía tratara a su hijo como si fuese nada cuando era un maravilloso ser humano, pero bueno, eso no era algo en lo que se inmiscuiría ahora, sino que quería saber más del adorable Fate. Se sentía contenta de notar que había seguido su consejo y se mostraba cuál era a pesar de las habladurías de otros.

Linith afirmaba con toda la certeza del mundo que era la persona que mejor conocía a Fate, le ayudó a Precia con su crianza por un tiempo y era inevitable para la joven castaña de ojos azules no ver al Testarossa menor casi como un hijo. Desde su niñez había visto que en su interior no habitaba una identidad femenina, era claro con sus caras de desagrado cada que le llamaban "nena, princesa" o algo de ese estilo, más cuando su actuar y sus gestos eran más masculinos y prefería usar pronombres de dicho género para referirse a sí mismo. Por un tiempo pensó que se trataba de una simple confusión que muchos solemos tener a temprana mientras nos vamos descubriendo, pero al ver como ese comportamiento no desaparecía, sino que se intensificaba, comprobó lo difícil que sería la vida del pequeño en un futuro, siendo el rechazo de la mujer que le dio la vida lo primero a superar.

Miró a un joven rubio de ojos borgoña buscándole y sonrió, era la clara imagen de su abuelo, solo que no tan alto como él. Alzó la mano y le saludó, siendo correspondido este saludo tiempo después y entonces fue allí cuando la castaña lo vio, el primer síntoma, mareo.

Fate avanzó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole notar el segundo síntoma, fiebre. Tal parecía que no sólo su identidad no cambió, sino también su rara condición física. ¿Debería ir sacando el kit de enfermera? Dudas, dudas, dudas everywhere (?)

Mientras se ponían al corriente llamó a la mesera para pedir un insumo especial para su joven casi hijo a pesar de sus protestas y decidió charlar con el acerca de lo que tanto había querido hacer desde que llegó con ellos, alegrándose en sobremanera de que estuviese estudiando lo que quería y contase con tan buenos amigos que le apoyasen, pues Fate no se había ido con rodeos y fue completamente sincero con ella a pesar de que su voz comenzara a rasparse; Linith era la persona en la que el Testarossa más confiaba dentro de su familia después de todo y también, la única que no parecía olvidar que el principal motivo por el que dejaron Italia se debía a la extraña condicion de salud que no permitía a Fate disfrutar de una vida sana,

Lo habían hablado con diferentes médicos, pero tal parecía que el clima del lugar de origen, irónicamente, era incompatible con el cuerpo de Fate, quien al estar mucho contacto con este comenzaba a caer en un extraño lapsus de agonía que recién acababa de comenzar. Llamó al teléfono de Chrono y le pidió que de favor les fuese a buscar, Fate estaba a nada de comenzar con su estado agónico y necesitaban tratarlo de la mejor manera.

.

.

Nanoha apenas fue consciente de la ausencia de Fate, no por estar perdida en Alicia como el joven pensaba; sino por estar perdida en sus propias reflexiones, si Hayate tenía razón en algo es que tenía que aclarar cómo se sentía de una vez por todas, o continuaría en ese bucle de "te quiero, no te quiero" que impedía que las cosas siguiesen fluyendo naturalmente entre ellos como siempre había hecho en un pasado, y sentirse desplazada por Hayate y Ginga no era una de las cosas que más le gustara.

—Oh vaya, parece que su resistencia ha decaído bastante. Supongo que será por el clima de Uminari. —Comentó Alicia atrayendo la atención de Nanoha.

— ¿Resistencia? ¿Uminari?

—No sé si alguna vez Fate te comentó que cierto tipo de climas le hacen daño y el que hace aquí es uno. —Respondió a la duda de la cobriza, quien asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Mencionó algo, sí, pero no me dijo que eso pasaba justo aquí.

—Conociéndolo estoy seguro que se le olvidó. Fate desde niño siempre fue muy olvidadizo—Nanoha boqueó sorprendida al ver como la italiana hablaba de su amigo en masculino, ya que entre ambos habían acordado hablar de él lo más neutral posible para evitar conflictos familiares mayores en un momento tan delicado como era la muerte de una de las hermanas Testarossa— ¡Oh vamos, no actúes tan sorprendida! Solamente un terco no ve que Fate siempre ha sido varoncito en su cabecita, basta con charlar con él, ni siquiera necesitas conocerlo.

Nanoha continuó sorprendida, olvidando parcialmente que Alicia acababa de recibir información importante gracias a su hermana mayor acerca de su aún no aclarado interés amoroso.

—Parece que la señora Precia es una de esos tercos. —Comentó con acidez sin realmente quererlo, de todas maneras Alicia se rio por eso.

—Por algun motivo que no logro entender los Testarossa somos demasiado orgullosos, las mujeres más, y digamos que mi tía Precia lo llevó al extremo y está en una fase de negación desde que Fate tenía nueve años. —Suspiró—Yo en lo personal siento que más bien lo que tiene es miedo, no a que Fate salga herido –porque todos sabemos que Fate es una persona fuerte–, sino más bien a que sea un reflejo de su padre, algo que yo en lo personal considero estúpido.

—Estúpido y ridículo. —Apoyó de inmediato la japonesa—No puedo creer que su miedo al "que será" le impida dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón le pida a hacer es estúpido.

Alicia sonrió con socarronería y rompió el espacio personal de Nanoha.

—Justamente por eso tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo—Aquel tono sonaba un tanto extraño por parte de la italiana—Eres más importante para Fate de lo que ninguno de ustedes dos se imagina o se ha dado cuenta. Linith y yo somos extremadamente conscientes de quien eres y que has hecho a pesar de que Fate no es muy expresivo, y de verdad no quiero que termines igual que mi tía Precia.

—Estás hablando de cosas sin sentido, es verdad que actué mal con Fate por ignorancia en un inicio pero ese es un error que he remediado y-

—Error. Aun no lo has remediado. —Interrumpió la rubia acercándose más a la cobriza—Hay algo que, aunque sea ligeramente, te hace actuar similar a mi tía Precia y que si no lo resuelves lo más pronto posible, en un futuro será imposible de remediar.

Nanoha retrocedió pero Alicia continuó acercándose. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en…?

—Tus sentimientos por mi primito están escritos en tu cara, sentimientos que nacieron antes de que se atreviera a ser él mismo que sin duda te causan confesión porque claramente somos del mismo bando.

Nanoha quedó muda.

—Y ahora te preguntas porque siendo Fate y yo prácticamente iguales físicamente no te hago sentir la más mínima cosa que él sí con cada babosada suya. Y te diré la respuesta. Todo se reduce a que yo no soy Fate y tú estás perdidamente enamorada de su alma, y no más.

Con esto dicho los labios de Alicia se tocaron brevemente con los de Nanoha.

* * *

 _ **Yo se que extrañaban mis actualizaciones durante la madrugada (?) Ufff, este capítulo tardó más de lo que pensaba, principalmente porque estuve enfermo un tiempo (lo que me inspiró a que Fate se enfermara xD) y segundo porque me había quedado sin computadora... ¡Pero volví! Jajajaja Ahora si, pasemos a lo interesante...**_

 _ **REVIEW's TIME**_

 ** _LostNeko120: Jajaja Afortunadamente Alicia y su galantería lo evitaron (?) Y sí, a mi igual me mataba la aparicion de Alicia... pero no te preocupes, su personaje será recurrente a partir del siguiente episodio ya verás porqué ;)_**

 ** _~º~_**

 _ **Annimo: Primeramente, no sabes lo halago que me haces sentir con tus palabras ya que me dejas ver que estoy cumpliendo con uno de los propósitos que tenía al escribir este fic. Cabe aclarar que esto es apenas la punta del iceberg ya que el mundo transexual es bastante diverso y que hay muchos estereoripos que quiero romper por completo con diversos personajes, pero por ahora busco una empatización de los personajes. Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de lo que has venido leyendo y lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Saludos!**_

 ** _~º~_**

 ** _AvatarAle: Jajajaja y luego estoy yo que actualizo de madrugada por motivos desconocidos xD Por lo menos este capítulo ha salido más largo aunque en realidad... lee los anuncios para saber más xD Estás cerca acerca de lo de Alicia, pero te está fallando algo escencial que muchos están olvidando... No conocemos los sentimientos de Fate hacia Nanoha (hasta casi pareciera que no existen o están comenzando a despertar) pero bueno, la historia no es NF por nada._**

 ** _Awww, llenas mi corazón de ternura con eso, me enorgullece gratamente que mi fic te ha gustado tanto como para llegar a esa clasificación, no te preocupes, mantendré el secreto. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

 ** ** _~º~_****

 ** ** _nadaoriginal: Usteh si sabeh~ Fate en cierta manera igual como que no teme al demonio blanco (?) Y si, a decir verdad es bastante triste, esperemos que Precia no haga algo estúpido (creo que todos sabemos que lo hará) antes de que Lindy pueda intervenir para unir nuevamente a la familia Testarossa, aunque ya he dejado un par de pistas a lo que está por suceder ahora que lo pienso... umm... Nos estaremos leyendo con tu nuevo fic, que lo leere apenas tengo tiempo, así que prepárate al mega review xD_****

 ** ** _~º~_****

 ** ** _Besckler: Seeeeh, Alicia acaba de darle semejante zarpazo a Nanoha con eso que ya es imposible que siga haciéndose más rollo en la cabeza. Lo que viene en el siguiente episodio ya vendría siendo el golpe definitivo para que Nanoha deje de atormentarse y diga mi frase favorita de todos los tiempos Amor es amor y se acabó pero sobre lo de Fate... creo que será tardado, Fate es denso hasta la décima potencia y como habrás notado apenas es consciente de lo que le pasa._****

 ** ** _PD: Jajaja ya lo sé, Fate tiene puras ideas locas (que más bien es la maña del autor de romper la cuarta pared) xF  
PD de la PD: Uff te entiendo, me ha pasado bastante, por eso me da cierta cosilla con los capítulos largos, además de tardan considerablemente más tiempo en escribirse y yo odio estar mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Pero tal parece que hasta cierto punto todos lo disfrutan, jaja._****

 ** ** _Cuidaté, hasta la próxima amigo n.n_****

 ** ** _~º~_****

 ** ** _KatitoHTT: Para nada, gracias a ti por leer y tomarte el tiempo para comentar aunque fuera algo breve. Espero que este capítulo igualmente te haya gustado y tenés razón, Alicia hará mucho en esta historia._****

 ** ** _~º~_****

 ** _l7avJ y gKMu9: Th4nky0uf0rt34d1ng4ndL34v1ngRev13w_**

 ** _REVIEW's TIME END_**

 ** _INICIO DE LOS ANUNCIOS_**

 ** _1\. En realidad este arco de Fate y Nanoha en Italia terminaría aquí pero decidí divir el capítulo con el beso de Alicia a Nanoha porque me encanta ver el mundo arder. Jajajaja_**

 ** _2\. A diferencia de Alph que es medio desechable, Alicia si es importante para el FIC, así que acaba de oficialmente pasarse al elenco principal de SSLMP (me sentí como promocionador de una novela, jaja) para quienes como yo la aman, celebren conmigo xD_**

 ** _3\. ¡Tengo computador otra vez! Así que me verán jodiendo mucho de nuevo_**

 ** _4\. Los quiero mucho chicos y chicas~~_**

 ** _FIN DE LOS ANUNCIOS_**


	14. Capítulo 13

—Escoge Fate-chan, ¿verdad o reto?

La sonrisa maligna que tenía Hayate solamente le hacían a Fate arrepentirse más de haber aceptado aquel juego, pero según lo que había leído acerca de la convivencia (y lo que Alph le había enseñado también) jugar ese tipo de cosas era de lo más normal para fomentar una amistad duradera.

Había pasado apenas un año desde que Fate llegó a Uminari y su relación amistosa con Hayate, Suzuka y Alisa era bastante carente si se comparaba con la fuerte amistad que entabló con Nanoha casi de inmediato al conocerse y aunque sabía que todas eran muy buenas personas, habia ocasiones (como esa) en las que su mapachesca amiga le inspiraba verdadero terror.

Miró a sus alrededores y las miradas fijas sobre las demás sobre su persona y frunció el ceño, aún no se sentía completamente en confianza como para abrirse más acerca de su persona y no habia nada ni nadie que le comprometieran en una situación vergonzosa.

O bueno, eso creyó.

— ¿Reto?

La sonrisa de Hayate se ensanchó y miró pícaramente a Nanoha, quien palideció al leer sus intenciones.

—Te reto que le des un beso a Nanoha-chan en los labios—Sentenció ante las exclamaciones de Alisa y Suzuka, a quienes la Takamachi apenas les había comentado sus recién descubiertos sentimientos al Testarossa.

— ¿Qu-Qué?

Las mejillas de Fate enrojecieron a una velocidad alarmante, casi pareciera que estuviera a punto de estallar.

—Ya oíste—Dijo socarrona.

—P-Pero…

— ¿Vas a faltar a tu palabra?

Golpe bajo en el orgullo.

— ¿No puedo hacer otra cosa? —Pidió mirando de reojo a Nanoha, quien repentinamente estaba silenciosa, pero más roja que la misma Fate; aun así Hayate no se rendiría en darle una ayudadita a su mejor amiga con su denso interés amoroso.

—Claro—Fate y Nanoha suspiraron con alivio—Tendrás que usar un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo con unos tacones del 13 y maquillaje de la mano de Suzuka en nuestra graduación.

En pocas palabras, ser femenina en un evento.

—Lo siento, Nanoha—Dijo Fate antes de tocar brevemente los labios de su amiga, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda mientras que un cosquilleo invadía a la cobriza, quien a partir de eso no pudo ver a su amiga a la cara por un tiempo.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo 13_

* * *

Nanoha prácticamente llegó sudando a la residencia Testarossa.

Alicia era tan descarada… ¡Descarada nivel Hayate! Apenas se separó de ella tras robarle un beso le dijo que Fate estaba inconsciente y con una fiebre muy alta siendo atendido por Linith y Chrono ya que Precia andaba en quién sabe dónde con Clyde, lo que causó que literalmente saliera corriendo en su dirección.

De verdad que había entendido su intención, pero… ¡Agh! La iba a matar cuando Fate se recuperase.

— ¿Nanoha-san, se encuentra bien? —Cuestionó Linith con una sonrisa nerviosa al verla recuperando el aliento apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

—Agua… agua…—Dijo entre jadeos provocando una ligera carcajada en la mayor, quien fue a la cocina y regresó con un vaso del vital líquido el cual la japonesa se terminó en menos de un parpadeo.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Fate, Alicia, yo…

—Oh—Aparentemente Linith es súper badass como para entender el vómito de palabras sin sentido de Nanoha—Justo acaba de bajarle la fiebre y reaccionó, estaba por ir a comprar la medicina que ocupa para estos casos, me harías un enorme favor si lo cuidas un poco en lo que vuelvo, nunca ha sido un buen paciente.

—Claro, ¡estoy lista para lo que sea! —Linith se enterneció por la actitud de Nanoha.

— ¿Y Alicia dónde está? —Cuestionó, las mejillas de Nanoha se sonrojaron por la mención y la italiana rodó los ojos fastidiada—De acuerdo, la voy a matar. Nos vemos en un rato.

Eso fue raro… Pero bueno, al menos Linith le ahorraría el trabajo, y el tiempo en prisión.

Suspiró y puso en claro sus ideas antes de enfrentarse a un enfermo Fate. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era la primera vez que lo cuidaría enfermo, ya que siempre había sido de cuidar sus heridas; desde que se conocieron el chico se la pasaba lastimándose, parecía tener un talento para ello, ya fuera haciendo deporte, haciendo un mandado o simplemente caminando o preparándose cereal aparecía frecuentemente con alguna bandita, venda o férula en un dia random de la semana.

Sí aun recordaba lo del paraguas y Fate ya le había contestado que había sucedido, por un demonio… ¡¿Quién se hace una factura de primer grado simplemente corriendo y saltando en charcos de agua?!

Se dio un par de golpes en ambas mejillas para centrarse y caminó a la habitación que… momento, ¿en qué habitación estaba?

Treinta minutos fueron los que Nanoha perdió buscando en la residencia hasta que Chrono le dijo que Fate estaba en la casa de Linith, Alicia y su difunta madre, afortunadamente el joven le llevó.

Duda del siglo, ¿por qué Linith y Chrono estaban allí entonces?

.

.

—Y en todo este tiempo… ¿Por qué nunca regresaste a Italia? —Cuestionó Nanoha curiosa al joven que ya se encontraba notoriamente mejor después de que Linith llegase con Alicia y la medicina y le estuviesen cuidando entre las tres—No es que realmente quiera que lo hicieras, pero, no sé, tu vida suena mejor aquí que allá.

—No lo sé, supongo que por libertad y dependencia a mis padres. —Contestó Fate viendo las cosas en su habitación, que aun a pesar de años, permanecían intactas, cosa que le sorprendió bastante cuando pudo recuperar la consciencia y que en parte era vergonzoso, se sentía casi como si Nanoha le estuviese viendo sin ropa.

Los dedos de Nanoha acariciaron aquel ceño fruncido que se formó inconscientemente en el menor.

—Nunca te lo había dicho, pero no me gusta cuando pones esa expresión de pensar mucho las cosas. Siempre terminas estresándote cuando lo haces, deberías tratar de soltarte un poco más.

Un suspiro brotó de Fate.

—No es tan fácil, pero lo intentaré.

El silencio vino con esas palabras y finalmente Nanoha tomó la palabra.

—Fate-kun—Los ojos del Testarossa se abrieron en completa sorpresa al darse cuenta del acto que había tenido su amiga, pero inconsciente de que sus mejillas estaban rojas—Esto te lo había dicho antes de saber que dentro de ti siempre hubo un hombre, y que puede que hasta yo lo haya olvidado, pero… Siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Fate sonrió ampliamente y enlazó su mano con la de Nanoha,

—Desde que te vi sospeché que influirías mucho en mi vida, me alegra saber que de manera positiva. Muchas gracias, Nanoha. Te quiero demasiado.

La cara de Nanoha se puso roja a un nivel nunca antes visto que incluso preocupó a Fate.

— ¡¿Nanoha?!

— ¡¿Fate-kun?!

— ¡Alicia-chan!

— ¿Qué? —El momento fue roto por la pequeña rubia en la puerta que les miraba burlonamente, seguida de Linith, quien en ese preciso momento estaba jalando de una roja de su hermana menor.

— ¡Linith mala, eso duele! —Se quejó Alicia causando la risa en Fate y en Nanoha, a pesar de que la segunda se sentía un tanto avergonzada de estar en presencia de la misma recordando que la había besado anteriormente.

* * *

 _ ***OMAKE***_

—Bueno, ¿y tú en donde demonios andabas? ¡Haragán! —Cuestionó Fate Testarossa a un joven castaño que estaba comodamente desparramado en su pequeña cama.

— ¡Tengo una explicación! —Saltó de inmediato para al final volverse a acostar, a un lado de Fate estaba Nanoha viéndolo con la ceja alzada.

—Estás acostado en tu cama con el celular... —Señaló la Takamachi con ironía.

—Pero estoy escribiendo—Se defendió el joven autor de SSLMP.

— ¿Y la razón de tu tardía es...?

—Algo llamado trabajar, duh—Señaló Ayrton Scar con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si fuese de lo más obvio, bueno que el men fuese pobre no era precisamente un secreto y pues... digamos que el ser FTM si le daba gastos que tenía que solventar por si solo cuando sus padres le rechazaban tan abiertamente y le mantenían prácticamente obligados.

— ¿Y trabajas todo el día o que chucha? —Cuestionó Hayate igualmente entrando en escena—Que por cierto... ¡No aparezco ni en señales de humo en este capítulo! ¡Soy un Flashback! ¡UN P**O FLASHBACK!

— ¡¿Y yo que culpa tengo?! —Cuestionó Ayrton indignado.

— ¡Eres el autor!

— ¡Pero yo no escribo la historia!

Exclamaciones de sorpresa fueron soltadas por las tres A's de la TSAB en la serie original.

—Esperen, esperen, no lo quise decir de esa manera. —Intentó tranquilizar— ¡Me refería a que la historia se escribe sola y controla lo que aparece, yo no la controlo a ella!

— ¿Que no se suponía que este fic estaba basado en tu experiencia como FTM? —Cuesiontó Fate.

—Eh... sí, pero no al 100%, de ser así todos serían OOC y eso no vende señoras y señores, a menos que seas **NoSoyNeoCervantes** —Reflexionó.

—Eso no es lo importante, dijiste que tardarías un par de semanas y ya van casi tres meses con un capítulo la mitad de largo de los que sueles hacerlos normalmente, ¡ingrato! —Oh vaya, hasta Alicia le entró a los putazos.

—P-Pero...

—Y publicaste otras cosas en ese tiempo

—Pero nunca dejé de trabajar en SSLMP, es solo que...

— ¿Te dio pereza?

— ¿No sabías como seguir?

—Cuanta fé me tienen—El escritor rodó los ojos—Estaba estructurando bien la historia para no comenzar a caer en contradicciones junto a las demás, de hecho el capítulo siguiente está escrito en 75% junto con trozos de los capítulos siguientes, ¡por fin empiezan las apariciones de personajes fuera de MSLN! —Exclamó emocionado.

—No te creo, lo dices para que no te golpeemos en este momento... —Hayate entrecerró los ojos viéndole acusadoramente.

— ¡No, no! ¡Es enserio! Hayate, Alicia, Nanoha y Alph salen a comprar pues... algo especial para muchos chicos transexuales (ojo, no son las hormonas... aún) además de conocer a la muy flamante y sensual maestra de Nanoha.

— ¡No lo escuches Nanoha! —Gritó Fate tapándole los oídos para risa de Alicia.

—Controla esos celos. —Se burló la otra Testarossa.

—Tu cállate, rompehogares.

—No puedo ser rompehogares cuando ni siquiera sabes si quieres a Nanoha. ¡Además se supone que ni siquiera sabes que la besé! —Recalcó Alicia.

— ¡Pues si lo sé! Lo vi en alta definición por si te lo preguntabas. Y te recuerdo que en canon Nanoha y yo hasta tenemos una hija. —Se defendió Fate.

—En el canon, aquí eres igual de densa que el autor. —Si la mirada de Fate lanzara rayos láser Alicia ya estaría hecha pedazos.

* * *

 **Ya hablando enserio, perdón la demora, fuera del trabajo, me he puesto a trabajar en muchas cosas y en capítulos siguientes a este a saber porqué, y ya que ando bastante cansado, POR ÚNICA OCASIÓN responderé sus reviews de uno por uno en los siguientes minutos a través de mi celular, espero que les haya divertido aunque fuera un poco el omake, si les gustó háganmelo saber n.n**

 **Por esta vez, es todo.  
Se despide, Ayrton Scar.**


	15. Capítulo 14

—Oye Fate—Habló Zafira rompiendo la silenciosa tarde de estudio en la biblioteca, que se note que él no estaba estudiando para nada— ¿Tienes algún problema urinario o algo por el estilo?

Fate levantó la vista de su libreta de manera confundida.

—No. ¿Por qué, tú sí?

En ese momento Tea también retiró su mirada de su computador junto con Shari.

—No, no. Es solo que he estado pensando y es que desde que te conocemos, nunca te hemos visto ir al baño.

En ese preciso momento Fate se tensó visiblemente.

— ¿Y de dónde son importantes los problemas urinarios de Testarossa? —Habló Signum sin dejar de resolver ecuaciones, apenas dirigiéndoles la mirada al hablar.

—No tengo ninguna clase de problema urinario. —Se defendió Fate rápidamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué nunca vas al baño? —Zafira nuevamente lanzó su duda.

—Y repito, ¿por qué son importantes los problemas urinarios de Testarossa? —Signum aparentemente quería cortar el tema por la paz.

—Que no tengo problemas urinarios conchetumadre.

—Piénsalo un segundo, ¿alguna vez lo has visto entrar a algún baño en la universidad o en alguna de nuestras salidas?

Ignorado completamente.

— ¿Será porque no tiene ganas? —Alzó Signum la ceja desafiante, las ecuaciones ya habían sido dejadas de lado. Fate no comprendía porque sentía como si el peli-rosa lo estuviera protegiendo.

—A eso voy, si no va al baño es porque algo debe de tener allá abajo.

— ¿Y porque te interesa tanto?

—Simple y llana curiosidad.

Signum suspiró sin saber desde cuando su hermano estaba particularmente interesado en los asuntos privados en cuanto a las evacuaciones del cuerpo de los demás.

— ¿Fate? —Interrogó el peli-plata con la mirada.

—Es como dice Signum, no me dan ganas. —Joder, que incómoda situación, incluso los de la mesa continua estaban intrigados por el tema—Tampoco no es como si fuera al baño al mismo tiempo que ustedes y... ¿Porque estamos hablando de esto?

—Estaba aburrido.

En ese preciso momento resonó por toda la biblioteca el golpe que Signum le dio a su hermano mayor. Ninguno de los allí presentes se inmutó ya que era bastante normal que el menor reprimiese a Zafira por soltar tonterías de ese modo, pero interiormente Fate recordó la problemática que tenía desde siempre, los baños.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _CAPÍTULO 14_

* * *

Lindy anotaba tranquilamente las observaciones que hizo sobre el relato de Fate en aquella sesión.

— ¿Entonces este problema de los baños lo comenzaste a tener a partir de esta platica con Zafira y Signum? —Cuestionó la psicóloga. Él Testarossa negó.

—Es un problema que he tenido desde siempre, pero lo había dejado de lado últimamente. —Confesó—Siempre está el problema de que estoy con alguien que no sabe que soy trans o no acepta mi identidad masculina entonces prefiero mejor evitar conflictos y termino aguantando hasta llegar a casa.

—Y cuando estás solo y sin gente que te conozca ¿cuál usas?

—El masculino. —La respuesta llegó inmediatamente—Aunque debo reconocer que es algo incómodo, siento que en algún momento algún rasgo femenino podría delatarme, voy casi de entrada por salida. Siento que necesito una imagen más ruda y varonil.

Lindy brotó una pequeña risilla.

— ¿Es por eso que aquí prefieres usar el baño de mi consultorio?

Fate se sonrojó.

— ¿Le molesta?

—No tengo problema alguno con ello, solo me parece curioso—Contestó— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto con ese problemilla? Porque está claro que ahora Zafira estará más pendiente de ti hasta que te vea él mismo usando el baño. Imagino que en la universidad no podrás ya que los profesores saben el sexo que aparece en tus registros y no quieres que tu identidad sea pública—Fate asintió—Y a menos que Zafira sea tan persistente como para espiarte en el baño de tu casa, deberás usar un baño público más temprano que tarde.

—A decir verdad, había considerado comprar una prótesis desde el inicio de todo, incluso hice mi Binder de manera casera para ahorrar el dinero que suponía eso.

— ¿Y luego que pasó?

—Gastos inesperados—Suspiró—He tratado conseguir un trabajo los fines de semana. Pero quieren específicamente hombres o específicamente mujeres.

—Complicado.

—Exactamente.

—Háblame un poco más de las prótesis, sabes que al igual que tú, yo igualmente aprendo y digamos que la persona que entreviste para saber más de este tema no me habló directamente de ello.

Un poco avergonzado, Fate decidió practicar lo que eventualmente les tendría que explicar a Nanoha, a Hayate y... a Alicia. Así es, su tan adorada prima estaba en Uminari, ¿la razón? La fallecida hermana de Precia decidió cederle la custodia de su hija menor a ella antes que a su hermana, y si bien la menor pudo negarse, decidió hacer caso al último deseo de su madre, y de paso, fastidiar un poco a Fate, por lo que ahora estaba en su casa y en la TSAB, afortunada/desafortunadamente estudiando relaciones internacionales, por cierto llevándose de maravilla con cierto mapache pervertido.

De esta manera yo, el narrador, aprovecho también para instruirles de la manera menos vulgar y más culta posible sobre las prótesis que nuestro amigo Fate tiene para elegir. Ojo, aclaramos de una vez que no es que vaya a usar algo estilo "prótesis de brazo", ya saben de esas rígidas que se mueven dependiendo de un sensor que aveces falla, pero para allá abajo, no, eso sería muy incomodo, aunque en cierta manera se entiende la confusión. Contrario a ese tipo de prótesis, éstas están hechas de materiales flexibles antiporosos de diferentes tamaños y tonalidades.

Ahora dividiremos estas prótesis en tres tipos.

Primeramente tenemos aquella que sirve para llenar el vacío en los pantalones, porque, por si no lo sabían, el corte en los pantalones de hombres y mujeres no es lo único diferente. Da la casualidad que así como las blusas femeninas están acondicionadas para sostener el busto así como otorgarles mayor comodidad de movimiento, el centro de los pantalones masculinos hace lo mismo para ustedes ya saben que, además de contar con una bragueta el doble de grande para facilitar el hacer pipi de pie. If you know what I mean. Y lo que es más curioso, los bolsillos están diseñados de una manera diferente y son notablemente más grandes que los microbolsillos de ustedes bellas damas en los que no cabe ni un billete, si es que no tienen la magnífica suerte de que dichos bolsillos estén dibujados.

Seguidamente tenemos la prótesis llamada "2 en 1" que además de cumplir la función de la anterior, permite al hombre transexual ir al baño de pie con el sistema "Stand to pee" dentro de la misma; y finalmente tenemos la "3 en 1" que también sirve para mantener relaciones sexuales.

Dado a que Fate no parece estar interesado en cosas clasificación +18 y por el problema no problema que surgió con Zafira, está claro que piensa adquirir del segundo tipo.

Lindy asintió nuevamente sorprendida por todo el mundo que descubría, y tras darle su apoyo al Testarossa (algo que según el código por el que se regía estaba mal, ya que marcaba como comenzaba a encariñarse con su paciente), lo despidió una vez la alarma marcó nuevamente el fin de su sesión.

Algo dentro de su interior se contrajo cuando vio al menor subirse a su motocicleta y abandonar el lugar desde su ventana.

—Parezco una madre preocupada por su hijo. —Suspiró antes de volver a sus anotaciones y dejar pasar a su siguiente paciente.

.

.

Como Fate bien había pronosticado, habían tenido que salir de Uminari para ir directamente a Tokio para conseguir por sí mismo lo que andaba buscando en vez de comprar en línea en algún lugar raro y poco confiable. Usando el tren bala, Nanoha, Hayate, Alicia, Alph y él se dirigían a la nueva aventura de un chico trans, la cual llamaremos, conseguir herramienta provisional.

¿Cómo habían justificado su salida? Realmente no lo hicieron más que Nanoha y Alicia, Nanoha con sus padres y Alicia con Precia inventaron que necesitaban conseguir unos materiales para sus respectivas carreras que eran de mejor calidad (y un menor precio) allá; así que una vez terminaran con Fate si deberían comprar unas cuantas cosas para disimular.

Si se preguntan también que pasó con Nanoha y Fate durante este salto temporal lamento decirles que nada, lastimosamente nuestro protagonista es denso como el petróleo y además, al Nanoha aceptar que nunca dejó de querer a Fate volvió a la fase tímida en la que había estado años atrás. Pero tranquilos, pronto algo pasara, se los digo yo, el narrador omnisciente, que como mi nombre lo indica, soy aquel que todo lo sabe... Boo~~~ teman de mi~~ se hasta sus más bajos pecados~~~

Espero que hayan leído eso de manera tenebrosa.

En fin, siguiendo con el relato.

Lastimosamente –para Fate– la tienda compartía establecimiento con una sexshop, ya saben, por eso de las ganancias y blablabla.

¿Y por qué nuestro protagonista se lamenta peor que cuando Hayate le compró ropa interior?

—Tan sólo piénsalo Fate-kun, el placer brindado a tu futura pareja (de preferencia cobriza) valdrá la pena si piensas adquirir este…

— ¡HAYATE! —Gritaron tanto Nanoha como Fate avergonzados, la primera por la indirecta bastante directa de su amiga y el segundo por la manera en que Hayate se encontraba hablando del… del… _producto estimulante_ de la manera más elocuente mientras que Alicia se lo restregaba en la cara sin pudor ni pena.

Alph por otro lado, reía lo más posible de la escena.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó la Yagami con fingida inocencia ante los sonrojos de sus amigos.

Fate dejó salir un suspiro resignado, planeando una manera de vengarse de Hayate… algún punto débil tenía que tener y cuando lo descubriera, lo pagaría re-caro.

.

.

—Y al final terminaste adquiriendo la 3en1, ¿Qué planes tienes, picarón? —Codeó Alph a Fate mientras que Nanoha y Alicia compraban las cosas necesarias para disimular la verdadera intención de su salida, con Hayate incordiando como solo ella sabía.

Seriamente, ¿Qué poder tenía esa chica para avergonzarte por comprar papel de baño?

—Absolutamente nada—Contestó el chico después de atragantarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo—Simplemente fue la que mejor se acomodó a mis necesidades y el precio me pareció el mejor.

—Terminaste pagando más de lo que tenías planeado—Reprochó su exnovia—Y además tu única necesidad es ir al baño, te recuerdo que tienes una aversión al sexo que es preocupante.

Fate rodó los ojos.

— ¿Tenías que sacar el tema justo ahora? —Dejó notar su fastidio, Alph correspondió el gesto.

—Que no puedan verse las estrellas no significan que no existan. —Recitó aquella frase que Fate había llevado arrastrando a lo largo de su vida y que Alph sabía lo mucho que le afectaban esas palabras, Linith se las había dicho antes de que Fate abandonase Italia y ayudaron a que su represión interior no fuese tanta; fue hasta que pudo comprender que sucedía con su persona que entendió su significado .

Decirlo siempre ha sido algo peligroso, y Fate sentía que únicamente Lindy podía entenderlo a pesar de ser el primer caso de transexualidad que trataba.

Fate dentro de sí siempre había sentido que el concepto del género estaba mal definido y que los roles que debían cumplirse estaban más que erróneos.

No por características biológicas _ellos_ estaban a comportarse de cierta manera y _ellas_ debían hacer ciertas cosas.

El mundo avanzaba tanto, pero retrocedía en áreas que para su concepto eran más importantes.

¿De qué servía una manera de buscar facilitar la vida del ser humano al punto de hacerlo un completo inútil en lugar de acabar con el odio que regía al mundo?

¿De qué servía imponer una ideología llena de contradicciones en lugar de sentarse a escuchar y dialogar para llegar a un punto neutral?

Hay diferencias entre tener opiniones diferentes y querer imponerlas, querer informar o simplemente expresarse y desahogarse en una manera de no caer en una profunda depresión como en la que Fate cayó y por la que muchos y muchas personas transexuales, como él, pensaron en el suicidio en alguna ocasión.

Algo, que hasta la fecha, Alph reprochaba a Fate, pero algo que nadie más conocía.

Alph había visto muchas facetas en la vida del Testarossa, y aun así, a pesar de que las señales estaban allí, al igual que Nanoha, sintió como si todo le explotara en la cara.

Después de que Fate decidiera terminar su relación con ella por lo sano había sido un tanto limitado, y con Nanoha acaparando toda su atención se volvía algo más simple.

Alph continuó siendo la mayor confidente de Fate en lo que Nanoha acogió la misión de proteger el sensible alma del rubio encerrado en una caja fuerte con minas a su alrededor a punto de explotar, aun inconsciente de lo que se estaba ocultando. Nunca nadie sabría porque sería la Takamachi quien terminaría encontrando la clave que abría la caja en un tiempo record, esquivando todas las minas para dejar ese tesoro en medio de las bombas antes de remembrar la razón por la que emprendió el riesgo en primera instancia.

Alph sabría que Fate era un chico transexual tan solo un par de horas después de que Nanoha lo supiera cuando éste repentinamente le llamara entre lágrimas en un estado mental bastante al borde del colapso, peor que la primera vez que fue consciente de que en cierta manera, su pareja tenía tendencias suicidas y un considerable disgusto hacia su persona.

Dicen que aquellas personas que más sonríen son las que más sufren, y ella en lo personal estaba de acuerdo, mucho más que nadie.

Su sentido del humor siempre le había parecido raro, y hasta un tanto ácido, basado mayormente en burla no sana hacia sí mismo y recitando las frases que otros, por mucho tiempo, le hicieron creer que era real.

Alph no necesito ver auto lesiones en Fate porque el vacío sin explicación que sentía era tan grande que no lo veía necesario.

Alph, lo único que necesitó escuchar para sospechar que algo andaba mal con el Testarossa, fue un par de preguntas random en medio de un momento de silencio en la completa soledad de ambas.

 _— ¿Aporta algo mi existencia al mundo?_

 _— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Alph no lo sabía, pero ese día era el cumpleaños de Fate, uno que nunca era celebrado por petición suya._

 _—Si yo muriera… ¿llorarías por mí?_

Alph sintió que moriría de la angustia cuando leyó la carta de suicidio que Fate escondió entre sus cosas de tal manera que no pudiera encontrarla hasta que finalmente estuviera fuera de Kioto.

Alph no dudó en apoyar a Fate cuando éste, con las emociones a flor de piel, confesó lo que por años ocultó.

A pesar de saber que Fate nunca sería suyo nuevamente, decidió permanecer a su lado por una simple razón.

Porque él valía la pena.

* * *

 _ **Yo sé lo que se están preguntando... "¿Cómo es que pasaste de algo tan alegre a algo tan deprimente?" "¡¿FATE HA INTENTADO SUICIDARSE?!" "¡¿Ayrton de verdad actualizó a las dos semanas?!" Oh~ Y todavía faltan más cosas hermosas criaturitas.**_

 _ **Ya lo había comentado antes respondiendo un review, y seguramente en algunas otras ocasiones, pero repetirlo no daña a nadie (?)**_

 _ **SSLMP es el reflejo uno de miles de millones de casos que existen en las personas transexuales y aceptémoslo, la tasa de suicidios es muchísimo mayor que en otras personas, así que ese será uno de los siguientes temas a tratar, aunque por lo largo que está quedando el capítulo estoy pensando en si mejor lo divido en dos partes, una prácticamente desde la perspectiva de Fate y otra incluyendo a otros personajes transexuales y no transexuales que están escondidos algunos y otros que aparecerán más adelante. No sé qué les parezca la idea.**_

 _ **Fuera de esta charlatanería ha llegado lo que tanto esperaban...**_

 _ **REVIEW's TIME**_

 ** _Pablo395: Me logra bastante saber que mi historia te está gustando. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad y dejarme saber que opinabas de ella._**

 ** _LostNeko:_** ** _Jajaja, no sé como tomarme el hecho de que usarás mis ocurrencias en tu vida diaria xD Perdón por la tardanza, ocupaba tener cierta estabilidad laboral para poder acoplarme al mundo del FF, además de ciertos asuntilos personales que de verdad me dejaron inhabilitado. Pero dejando eso de lado, te haré sufrir un poco más con el NF antes de que se puedan besar ya que hay ciertas cosillas que deben pasar antes de (para empezar que Fate deje de ser tan denso), acá no se precia mucho por su poca participación, pero no solo le llegó la timidez a Nanoha al aceptar que seguía queriendo a Fate._**

 ** _Saludos n.n_**

 ** _nadaoriginal:_** ** _Jajaja pues tardará un poco (bastante) para que Fate se entere, para empezar primero debe ser consciente porque le afectan demasiado las acciones de Nanoha :v Como habrás leído, dejaremos momentáneamente el romnance (como dos capítulos nomás) de lado, jajaja. Debo leer la conti de "los malos siempre ganan" xD me dejaste clavado :/_**

 ** _Eli:_** ** _Perdona la tortura, te juro que fue sin querer. En teoría cumplí con actualizar en el tiempo prometido así que... ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Saludos n.n_**

 ** _Besckler:_** ** _Jajajajaja perdón por tardarme... ¿tres meses? Esta vez de verdad fueron dos semanas, Jajajaja.  
_** ** _Seeee~~ La misteriosa maestra de Nanoha porfin aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo (joder, como estoy esperando eso, creeme que yo estoy más ansioso que vos) y si, Alicia seguirá haciendo sus apariciones, bastantes oportunas el noventa porciento de las veces, jajaja._**

 ** _PD. Romper la cuarta pared es algo que me encanta e implemento mucho cada que puedo en escritos originales._**

 ** _PD de la PD. Si, ese men es un descarado de lo peor, deja voy por el palo para que le demos de porrazos juntos por borde xD_**

 ** _Cídate y nos leemos en el siguiente cap._**

 ** _REVIEW's TIME END_**

 ** _ANUNCIOS_**

 ** _!. Manténganse pendientes de Lindy de Precia, eventualmente sus actos dejarán ver algo que wow, nunca se la vieron venir._**

 ** _2\. Manténganse pendientes también de Tea y de Signum._**

 ** _3\. Debería estar durmiendo... Ah~ esperen, eso no les interesa._**

 ** _4\. El siguiente capítulo tendrá 5K así que mejor prepárense para una lectura larga._**

 ** _FIN DE LOS ANUNCIOS_**

 ** _Nuevamente les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y dejarme sus opiniones, agregarme a favoritos o simplemente apoyarme en el silencio, de verdad les agradezco demasiado._**

 ** _Que tengan buen día/buena noche/buena madrugada, Ayrton se les despide nuevamente._**

 ** _¡NOS LEEMOS!_**


	16. Capítulo Especial

Fate nunca había sido lo suficientemente narcista como para pasársela viéndose al espejo de manera perdida, importándole poco el pasar del tiempo, y mucho menos sonreía, pero las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente desde hacía unas cuantas horas en las que, finalmente, había logrado ocultar quellos _dotes_ que muchas mujeres enviadaban, muchos hombres deseaban y que él en lo particularr los odiaba.

Viendo unos cuantos videos tutoriales en youtube y tras un enorme prueba y error, Fate Testarossa había logrado encontrarle un fin util a las ropas que se encontraban arrinconadas en su armario, buscando una excusa para ser desechados... desde hacía años por cierto. Nunca se había percatado de lo mucho que necesitab un pecho liso hasta el momento en que pudo simularlo.

—Me siento tan ególatra—Comentó con una sonrisa amplia viéndose todavía frente al espejo ahora con un nuevo conjunto de ropa, acariciando la parte superior de su abdomen y girándose en diferentes ángulos asegurandose de que realmente no se veía nada. Había sacado todo el nuevo guardarropa que había ido adquiriendo de a poco en los últimos meses, rascando hasta el último yen que encontraba y/o recibía dándole asesorías a las chicas de cursos menos.

Aun recordaba cuando Hayate lo vió, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a quien se había tirado, ya que aparentemente su expresión de enorme felicidad daba a entender otra cosa.

Porque si bien Fate no era un amargado, eran pocas las veces en las que se les podia observar una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo especial: Gestos_

* * *

Takamachi Nanoha no había sido capaz de percatarse de lo mucho que había incluido a Fate Testarossa en su vida hasta el momento en que sus padres comenzaron a preguntar por su persona tras tanto tiempo de ausencia.

— ¿Ustedes dos están peleadas o algo por el estilo? —Cuestionó Miyuki extrañada ante las evasivas de su hermana menor tan repetitivas en cuanto a alguno de la casa se le ocurría mencionar a "Fate-chan".

—No realmente. —Nanoha misma nunca había salido del closet como homosexual ante algún miembro de su familia, menos sacaría a su mejor amigo como transexual, era un tema todavía más pesado y delicado de digerir para sacarlo así como así y sin su consentimiento, cabe aclarar.

— ¿Se mudó? —El tono compasivo con el que su hermana hizo la pregunta hizo que por un momento se tensara, recordando aquella ocasión en la que Fate se desapareció tras la discusión con Precia y que, de verdad, que le sacó un buen susto. Y no solo eso, también le hizo viajar un par de años atrás, cuando por fin asimiló que se había enamorado de su -en ese entonces- mejor amiga y ésta estuvo a nada de irse de Uminari debido a la oferta de trabajo de su padre en el lugar en el que actualmente trabajaba; recordó como entre ambos se enfrentaron al imponente señor Clyde Harlaown uniendo fuerzas con la siempre impenetrable Precia Testarossa y el siempre acatado Chrono, en aquel período de paz que inició gracias a que la madre de Fate había abandonado su exahustivo trabajo y tomó por primera vez en consideración los deseos de sus hijos.

Esa simple pregunta le hizo reafirmar por enésima vez lo que Nanoha supo desde el momento en que vio a Fate sonreír tras aceptarlo tal cual como era en su vida: no quería estar lejos de él.

—No. Cada quién está dando lo mejor de sí en la carrera y tanto la medicina como la mecatrónica son excesivamente exigentes en cuanto a tiempos. Las veces que salimos son pocas y preferimos pasarla entre todos. —Se encogió de hombros y singió seguir haciendo anotaciones, cuando la verdad es que hacía tiempo que había terminado con eso.

—Por cierto, cuando tengas tiempo invita a tu "chico malo" a la casa, hay una que otra cosa que quisiera hablar con él—Nanoha se giró rápidamente encontrándose con su hermana mirándole burlona y guiñándole el ojo de manera pícara antes de dejar la habitación con una amplia sonrisa.

Nanoha parpadeó varias veces ante esto,

¿Se habría dado cuenta su hermana de la identidad de Fate?

.

.

Si bien Hayate aparentase que pocas eran las cosas que le afectaban, lo cierto es que si se había llevado un gran golpe cuando se enteró de la razón por la que Fate y Nanoha tomaron sus distancias. Ni siquiera ella con todo su poder de observación habría ogrado dar con la respuesta desde su cuenta. Desde el momento en que prácticamente obligó a Fate a decirle "soy un él, no un ella" había tenido que ir cambiando unos cuantos pensamientos y actitudes,

Ella era un ser humano que por más liberal que pudiese ser, tenía uno que otro prejuicio allí del que podria ser o no consciente.

Una mala experiencia con Shamal y uno de sus novios le hizo tener una imagen errónea de los transexuales y estuvo, por instante a actuar de la misma manera que Nanoha, pero al ver aquellos ojos heridos entendió por primera vez lo que la Takamachi le dijo cuando le preguntaron porque insistía tanto en hablar con alguien que parecía no querer a nadie cerca.

Por más terco y orgulloso que fuera, Fate queria ser aceptado por ser quien era y dejar de fingir como seguramente llevaba haciendo gran parte de su vida.

Por un momento comprendió a Nanoha.

Era imposible resistirse a esos ojos solitarios, a esa mirada tan vacía.

.

.

Desde la tierna infancia Fate se había encargado de irle llevando la contra a su madre en mas de un sentido.

Si Precia le decía "no escales el árbol" Fate iba y lo escalaba.

Si Precia le regañaba por hacer cosas típicas del género que _no le correspondía_ , alli iba Fate a demostrarle como le importaba un cacahuate las normas sociales.

Si Precia daba una opinión que no le agradase, Fate se metía en debates una y mil veces.

Siempre habia habido una constante lucha de ideales entre ellos y si bien esto no hacía de su relación algo tóxico, si la hacía compleja en varios sentidos, tensa en una que otra ocasión. Por esto, Chrono, en busca de agregar más tensión a la constante tensión se limitaba a decir que sí a todo lo que su madrastra dijera y reservar su opinión únicamente para él.

Por esto y más Fate quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando, en mudas acciones, Chrono lo defendía, tratándolo libremente como el hermano que siempre vio en él y refiriéndose a el en un lenguaje neutro en presencia de sus padres y con pronombres masculinos cuando estaban a solas con amigos, presentándolo ante su círculo como su hermano y corregir a sus amigos más antiguos cuando se referían a él como un "ella".

Fate sin duda tenía el mejor hermano del mundo, y no le daba pena admitirlo ni pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Porque aun si terminaba perdiendo a sus padres, siempre podía contar con su hermano.

.

.

Lindy Harlaown despidió a sus invitados con una sonrisa una vez la tarde terminó, sus respectivas parejas parecían haberse coordinado para irlos a buscar al mismo tiempo, y tendría logica gracias a los años que llevaban conociéndose, pero no, aparentemente fue una coincidencia.

Lindy los había citado porque quería informarse todavía más de lo que es la transexualidad en lo que pudiere ayudar a su paciente, una de las invitadas era una colega abiertamente homosexual que había asesorado al enérgico joven y la mortalmente sensual mujer que habían pasado por dos experiencias totalmente diferentes no solo porque se tratasen cada uno de una transexualidad diferente, entiéndase como la transición de mujer a hombre (Female to Male - FTM) u hombre a mujer (Male to Female - MTF) sino que mientras que él había pasado por una completa aceptción y un cero por ciento de rechazo, para ella había sido todo lo contrario.

Analizando ambas experiencias había logrado notar que Fate estaba realmente en punto medio, y que una vez pudiese superar el obstáculo que presentaba su madre, todo eventualmente sería más simple para el joven.

Una mirada de determinación se posó en la psicóloga, ella haría todo lo posible para que Fate terminara de ser aceptado dentro de su familia, costara lo que costara.

Y si las cosas terminaban torciéndose en un punto irreversible, ella se aseguraría de darle el consuelo que necesitara.

Fate no estaba solo como pudiera pensar a veces.

* * *

 _ **Sé que llevo un tiempo desaparecido, les pido una disculpa por eso. he atravesado una infinidad de cosas que son tan extensas que me da paja contar.**_

 _ **Primeramente felices fiestas atrasadas y gracias por todo el apoyo que han brindado a esta historia y a mi persona durante todo el 2018, espero contar con ustedes también durante este año 2019 que recien va comenzando. Creo que ya lo he dicho anteriormente, pero de verdad los aprecio muchísimo mis jovenazas y jovenazos lectores.**_

 _ **Este capítulo no tiene se sale un poco de la cronología de la historia y toma un poco más de enfoque a las pequeñas reflexiones personales basado un poco en mi vida personal y antes de que digan algo, sí, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo (sigo en la mitad xD) que continúa con la cronología de SSLMP con un poco más de NF y una que otra cosilla por allí perdida ewe**_

 _ **Trtataré de no tardarme tanto para el siguiente episodio y por segunda (y espero que última) vez, responderé sus comentarios por privado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio, cuidense, los quiero.**_


	17. Capítulo 15

—La disforia puede causar diferentes actitudes en una persona trans, mayormente relacionadas con la depresión —Comentó Lindy observando las anotaciones que había ido haciendo—Pero en tu caso resulta interesante y alarmante el tipo de depresión que enfrentas.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Coloquialmente usamos el término "depresión oculta" en personas que, al igual que tú, no muestran las señales típicas de un cuadro depresivo y logran ocultar perfectamente aquellos que son identificables, pero que al final, al igual que en todos los casos, se piensa o (en el peor de los casos) se conduce al suicidio. En las épocas de duelo en este tipo de casos cuesta mucho que los involucrados logren comprender las razones que haya podido tener la persona para suicidarse, principalmente porque estos logran crear una imagen totalmente lo opuesto a lo que uno piensa acerca de uno y su partida reslta algo totalmente inesperado.

—Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo por lo que veo—Comentó Fate en parte sorprendido.

Un par de días atrás había sostenido con sus amigos una conversación que no había sido de lo más agradable, pues si bien ya había sospechado que su amigo Tea no era muy abierto a cuanto a temas LGBT, su reacción ante la transexualidad había causado estragos en el Testarossa, haciéndole recordar cosas del pasado que creía sepultadas y que, lastimosamente, se juntaron con el estrés de la universidad y de su nuevo trabajo recién adquirido.

—Tu manera de auto lesión es lo que me intriga más, y no realmente de manera positiva—Entonó Lindy de manera seria, porque si bien el menor no cortaba su piel con una navaja ni se hacía quemaduras con un encendedor, Fate buscaba hacerse un daño más letal y longevo, que le matara de tal manera que no le asustara y fuese más contundente.

Ojo, no era como si se metiera veneno todos los días, pero más o menos por allí iba el rumbo.

—Lo siento por eso, supongo. —Lindy suspiró.

— ¿Cuando fue que comenzaste a fumar y cuando fue la última vez que lo hiciste?

Ahora Fate suspiró.

—La primera vez que toque un cigarro tenía trece, pero aprendí a fumar los catorce y la última vez que consumí un cigarro fue justamente hace un par de días. Quería hacerme especialmente daño ese día.

—La gente normal fuma porque siente que le hace bien, pero contigo es totalmente al revés —Lindy sonrió de manera irónica, siendo correspondida por su paciente.

—Parece que tengo un gusto especial por hacer las cosas al revés.

Rieron un poco después de eso antes de que Lindy retomara la seriedad.

—Pero, honestamente me preocupa que puedas tomar una decisión precipitada ante el abierto rechazo que Tea va a tener contigo cuando se entere que eres de esos "enfermos" que el tanto aborrece.

—Si no hice nada cuando mi madre me deseó la muerte, no creo hacer algo ahora—Bromeó de manera ácida, y entonces lo inesperado sucedió, Lindy lo abrazó.

—No estás solo Fate, está bien apoyarte en otros cuando tus emociones te sobrepasen, y aunque no sea lo más correcto de decir, igualmente cuentas con mi apoyo, inclusive fuera del ámbito profesional.

Fue el orgullo del Testarossa el que le impidió ponerse en extremo sentimental con la psicóloga, pero aun así, no fue lo suficientemente desagradecido.

—Muchas gracias, Lindy-san.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo 15_

* * *

Risas inundaban la cafetería mientras Fate se escondía entre sus brazos y la mesa.

Estaba bien que entre todos había confianza y esas cosas pero no era necesario que todas se enteraran de sus pato aventuras en el baño… Ah~ pero a Alicia le valió un carajo y ahora Nanoha, Hayate, Alisa y Suzuka se aventaban la carcajada de su vida.

Afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente asertiva como para hablar en código.

No era que a Fate le avergonzara ser trans, simplemente no veía necesario llevar un cartel pegado en su cara ni gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Su cara de pánico fue épica, como me lamento que haya sido mi costumbre de ir al baño de madrugada lo que me dejo verlo, le hubiera sacado foto, bueno, ya habrá más oportunidades…

…nadie había dicho que aprender a usar una nueva extremidad fuese sencillo.

—Te demandaría por acoso si te atreves a seguirme —Digamos que aún no se acostumbraba por completo.

—En ese caso yo te demandaré por violencia de género, primito ~~

— ¡Eso no es justo! —Saltó de inmediato.

— ¡La vida no es justa! —Exclamó Hayate queriéndose ver seria, dolida e indignada, pero peleaba fuertemente contra las carcajadas, Fate simplemente se rindió ante la situación e igualmente comenzó a reírse, porque siempre debía verse el lado bueno a la vida, no quería terminar nuevamente en ese círculo de auto odio y antipatía por todo.

Desde la pequeña charla que había tenido a solas con Alph y conforme las sesiones con Lindy iban avanzando Fate había estado un tanto pensativo e inmerso en la introspección. Últimamente tenía hábito de mirar atrás y analizar pequeños detalles que antes se le habían pasado completamente desapercibidos y que sin embargo pudieron haber cambiado muchas cosas.

Principalmente estaba el hecho de haber cedido a la presión social y haber intentado actuar conforme a lo que se supone que debía ser, se lamentaba por no haber podido resistir lo suficiente como para poder decir desde siempre "Este soy yo y no me pueden cambiar", lo intentaron y como se ve, no funcionó por mucho tiempo. Ahora, que estaba compartiendo aquel espacio con las primeras amistades verdaderas que tuvo, analizando aquellas amistades que pintaban para ser duraderas pensó en el refugio que éstas le otorgaban y la libertad que nunca había experimentado.

No los dejaría nunca. Era una promesa

.

.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "nos vamos a ir"? —Cuestionó Fate a su madre.

Desde aquel día de la explosión y repentina salida del closet de menor, Precia no le había dirigido la palabra en lo más mínimo y ahora que lo hacía decía que quería mudarse una vez más, ella, la mujer que había dicho estar harta de mudanzas y ser la primera en oponerse a la idea de dejar Uminari y que incluso dejo de trabajar por ese mismo motivo.

—Justo a lo que suena, Fate Testarossa, vamos a dejar Uminari. —Entonó Precia con seriedad.

—Mamá, yo no me quiero ir. —Protestó calmadamente sin ganas de iniciar un pleito mayor—Estoy muy a gusto aquí y el clima le hace bien a mi cuerpo contrario a Kyoto, además estoy por terminar el primer cuatrimestre de la carrera, irnos seria tirar todo ese tiempo a la basura y Chrono finalmente está logrando instalarse en el área para la que estudió tanto.

—Es por tu propio bien, Uminari te está cambiando a algo que no eres.

—Mas bien Uminari me ayuda a dejar de fingir algo que nunca fui; y no pienso volver a eso nunca más. —Desafió.

—Nos vamos a ir Fate, y esta vez no tendrás voz ni voto en esto —Declaró.

— ¡¿Y cuándo lo he tenido?! —Explotó—Nunca lo he tenido, y es por eso que siempre hacías conmigo lo que querías, pero ya no más, madre.

—Estas estudiando lo que quieres en la universidad que quieres.

—Después de que te dijera cuanto ganaba un ingeniero en mecatrónica y mi padre te disuadiera con pagar él con los gastos. —Fate de verdad estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para contener el coraje y no estallar contra la mujer que le dio la vida de una manera que se arrepentiría después, la prueba estaba en sus puños apretujados fuertemente.

No quería perder su vínculo con ella, pero tampoco renunciaría a ser él mismo.

Como bien Fate había expuesto, estaba a nada de terminar el primer cuatrimestre, y con ello estaba involucrado el tan tedioso trabajo final que afortunadamente era en binas, en donde, como no, terminó trabajando con Signum; esto conllevó a que tomase un descanso en el trabajo –afortunadamente su jefe era un hombre bastante comprensivo– y se la pasase casi dos semanas prácticamente viviendo con los Wolkenritter ya que mayoritariamente había ocasiones en las que terminaban los avances y las pre entregas en la madrugrada, conduciendo a que Fate estuviese demasiado cansado como para irse por su cuenta a su hogar y se desplomase en cualquier rincón de la enorme casa de los mellizos. Las pocas veces en que iba a su casa a dormir terminaba llevando ropa (y otras cosas esenciales para su día a día) al día siguiente antes de desaparecerse por varios días.

Sin embargo, Alicia le previno que tratase lo más posible de no encontrarse ni con Precia ni con Clyde, Chrono parecía ayudar a contribuir a aquello distrayéndolos para que Fate pudiese ingresar y esconderse hasta que todos durmieran. Se sentía como un intruso en su propia casa, pero no quedaba de otra. La euforia de saber que su proyecto había sido denominado como el mejor de los entregados le hizo descuidarse lo suficiente como para que no pudiera seguir huyendo.

Precia Testarossa le esperaba en el living frente a la puerta con la noticia de que debía empacar ya que se irían de Uminari.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ver que solo yo quiero lo mejor para ti? —Cuestionó Precia irritada de esa manera que antes le hubiera hecho doblegarse.

—Por la misma razón por la que tú nunca has buscado comprenderme. Porque simplemente no te intereso, y listo.

Nuevamente Precia levantó la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero Fate hizo algo que le sorprendió. No cerró los ojos ni desvió la mirada, le miró con una gran determinación y acercó más su rostro a ella, retándole a que lo hiciera, pero no podía. Había algo diferente a la explosión de hacía medio año y poco más. Su expresión mostró lo contrariada que estaba y la rectitud de su mano alzada se desvaneció.

Fate, al ver que Precia no haría nada más, tomó la mochila que hacía poco había lanzado sobre uno de los sofás y azotó la puerta, montándose sobre su motocicleta y arrancando lo más rápido que el motor se lo permitió para alejarse de allí.

¿Sería él otro caso más de transexuales que terminan sin familia por el abierto rechazo de la misma?

¿Qué sería de Fate si se veía obligado a abandonar su casa? Su trabajo no le daba el suficiente dinero como para costearse un alquiler y aún no llevaba el tiempo suficiente como para sacar algo a su nombre y apelar por su mayoría de edad al no contar con la nacionalidad japonesa era complejo debido a que su permiso para residir allí había sido dado como menor de edad a cargo de su madre al no tener algún vínculo legal con su padre.

Ir con alguno de sus amigos estaba fuera de cuestión. No dudaba que Alisa o Suzuka le recibirían con las puertas abiertas, pero no quería molestarlas, y lo mismo iba con Hayate; Nanoha claramente no podía ofrecer su hogar y por más confianza que tuviera con Ginga o Signum, no podía pedirles asilo cuando ni siquiera con sus amistades más cercanas podía hacerlo; la única razón por la que había estado en la casa de los Wolkenritter era por cansancio y practicidad, ni siquiera dormía en una cama, terminaba en algún sofá o sobre la mesa.

Afortunadamente los días que quedaban eran únicamente para rellenar la cantidad de asistencias necesaria, así que la desaparición de Fate nuevamente no repercutió ya que su asistencia era perfecta; pero esto no evitó que nuevamente se liderara una búsqueda para encontrar al escurridizo Testarossa que prefería desaparecer cada que una situación le sobrepasaba.

Mientras tanto, en el lado opuesto de en donde sus amigos se encontraban buscando, Fate se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta de un pequeño departamento esperando a que la persona que vivía en él terminase su jornada.

* * *

 _ **Como ya se me va haciendo costumbre tardarme un mes por capítulo así como a mi computador se le hace costumbre borrar todo. Lo peor es que el baboso del autor no aprende y no hace sus respaldos cuando corresponde. Joder.**_

 _ **Y dado a que no hay anuncios que realmente merezcan la pena pasaré directamente a los reviews...**_

 _ **LostNeko120: Jajaja en lugar de "Lo que el agua se llevó" "Lo que el viento se llevó" XD He andado un tanto ocupado con unas cuantas situaciones del trabajo y los trámites para el ingreso a la universidad en mi nueva residencia, de verdad que apenas y tengo tiempo de comer. Total, la verdad no era mi intención hacer que Miyuki lo supiera, pero digamos que me vino una idea que involucraba a un familiar de Nanoha entonces decidí darle unas cuantas bases. En mi defensa aun no termina febrero, así que no te he dejado colgada (?)**_

 _ **nada original: Es curioso que tomes el tema de Fate y su aceptación ya que pienso tratarlo con un FatePOV antes de comenzar a introducir a los nuevos personajes, en cuanto a Nanoha, digamos que en cierta parte ya ha aclarado su confusión y decidió seguir el ideograma de Alisa de "Me gusta y ya, al carajo la sexualidad" lo que tiene ahora es timidez porque ha sido como volver el tiempo atrás a cuando se dio cuenta de que quería a Fate de manera más que amistosa pero poco a poco comenzará a ser más decidida.**_

 _ **BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS Y DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTO. UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO.**_


	18. Capítulo 16

Lindy y Fate permanecieron en silencio mientras tomaban el té que la psicóloga había preparado en cuanto dejó al menor entrar a su pequeño departamento, ambos evadiendo vergonzosamente el tema de la presencia del Testarossa en aquel lugar. Lo único audible en el lugar era el avanzar de las manecillas del reloj que Lindy había comprado para adornar su pequeña sala de estar y el pasar de los automóviles en la autopista, acompañado ocasionalmente por el sonido del rebote de la taza con el pequeño plato.

—Siento la intromisión—Murmuró el joven de manera bastante suave, de no ser por el privilegiado oído de la mayor, ella seguramente no lo hubiese escuchado. Si era honesta, Lindy no esperaba terminar su día de esa forma, y por lo que llevaba de conocer al joven Testarossa, tenía sentimientos encontrados de saber que nuevamente había necesitado esconderse, y esta vez había sido su persona quien le había hecho sentirse rescatado.

¿Se trataría nuevamente de Precia o algún factor desconocido había afectado a Fate en su entorno social?

Suspiró de una manera menos pronunciada.

No había necesidad de auto-engañarse, Fate solamente era afectado por personas importantes dentro de sus vínculos afectivos, y a juzgar por el estado que Fate tuvo su primera sesión comparado con el estado en el que se encontraba actualmente, no quedaba duda de que nuevamente Precia Testarossa había actuado de manera visceral. Aunque contrario a aquel entonces, Fate realmente se veía aterrado.

—No te preocupes por eso, ¿está bien? —Dijo en tono conciliador a lo que su paciente asintió lentamente— ¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?

Fate negó con la cabeza, Lindy suspiró.

La tarde sin duda sería larga.

* * *

 **SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA PERSONA**

 _Capítulo 16_

* * *

Los comienzos ciertamente son difíciles. Nanoha aun recordaba lo huraño que Fate solía mostrarse cuando recién se conocieron, y ahora con varios años de amistad, comprendía que era su manera de protegerse ante la inminente despedida que representaría una nueva mudanza. Fate no quería vínculos afectuosos para que así la eminente despedida no le llevase a una profunda tristeza que debería enfrentar nuevamente porque sus padres cada año se cambiaban de ciudad. Esto, sin embargo, le llevó a otra clase de tristeza un tanto más dañina, y se trata de la soledad. ¿Qué sería de aquel joven si no hubiese contado con Hayate, Suzuka, Alisa, Alph o Nanoha si sus caminos no se hubiesen topado? Según las palabras de la antigua pareja de Fate a su actual mejor amiga, posiblemente Fate no estuviera experimentando nada desde mucho tiempo atrás. A final de cuentas, lo habían rescatado de sí mismo sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Algo importante para el desarrollo de la amistad de Nanoha con Fate había sido, no solo la constante insistencia de Nanoha de hablar con él, sino también el hecho de que el tiempo pasara nuevamente y sus padres no mostraran intenciones de cambiar su residencia prontamente. Nanoha, afortunadamente, tenía otra cualidad que ayudó a que la confianza de Fate se depositara relativamente rápido en ella, y eso es llevar sus emociones plasmadas en la cara (aunque Fate con el tiempo había perdido la capacidad de leerlas de manera rápida), Nanoha es una buena chica a final de cuentas, que puede cometer errores bastante tontos, pero que nunca actuaría con una mala intención.

Nanoha era una persona bastante importante para Fate, quien nunca le hizo sentirse juzgado cuando más temeroso estaba, en esos momentos en los que todavía no podía construir su propia identidad; y lo mismo iba para Nanoha. Esa mirada que antes estaba muerta y vacía conmovió su corazón, esos gestos dulces y despreocupados le hicieron sentir especial, ese calor que emanaba cuando compartía un abrazo era indescriptible. La lealtad de Fate a sus allegados le hacía sentirse segura y protegida, cosa también que le llevaba a ser valiente.

— ¡Fate no puede irse! —Exclamó Nanoha poniéndose de pie sin siquiera medir su carácter, pero no es algo que les extrañara mucho, ella siempre solía ser así tratándose del Testarossa.

Hayate le tomó del brazo y le volvió a sentar. Alicia le había llamado bastante entrada la noche para informarle que nuevamente las cosas habían vuelto a estallar en casa y Fate había vuelto a escapar, pidiéndole que juntasen a "la pandilla de siempre" para revelarles la razón y que le ayudasen a encontrarlo, Clyde Harlaown esta vez sí estaba verdaderamente molesto y se encontraba de camino a Uminari, por lo que más les valía encontrar al menor de la familia TH antes de que arribara.

Y como siempre, no había manera de contactarse con él.

— ¿Sabías que esta era la idea de la señora Precia?

—Ella me lo había comentado, pero debido a que no tengo una tutoría cien por ciento legal y no tengo nacionalidad japonesa, tengo la libertad de hacer lo que me plazca para no irme, pero con Fate es una cosa bastante distinta—Dijo con cuidado.

— ¿Y qué hay con Chrono-kun o el semestre que ya invirtió Fate más la preparación para poder ganarse dicho lugar? ¡Eso es realmente tirar el tiempo a la basura! —Incluso el algodón de azúcar viviente que era Suzuka dejaba ver molestia.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para que se quede, tiene que haber algo—Dijo Alisa apretando la mandíbula.

—Aun así, no podemos hacer nada si no encontramos a Fate primero—Ginga realmente había hecho su esfuerzo para ser considerada en ese tipo de situaciones, y el que conociera la condición de su amor platónico ayudaba bastante, aunque el mismo Fate no estuviese muy enterado de dicha "actualización".

— ¿En dónde demonios se metió el maldito? —Maldijo Hayate con frustración, incluso ella que era la más imaginativa de todas no podía pensar en un lugar, o en una persona. Todos estaban allí. Por lo menos quienes en Fate se pudiese refugiar.

Y es que un dato importante a considerar es que únicamente Nanoha y Chrono sabían de las terapias a las que Fate estaba obligado a ir, y ambos desconocían que el lazo de su terapeuta y él había crecido. Un par de meses atrás dejaron de verse únicamente como paciente y doctor.

.

.

— ¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir al respecto? —Cuestionó Lindy frente a Fate, quien le miró burlón.

—No acaba de usar la típica frase de psicólogo. —Comentó Fate para eludir la pregunta, Lindy, de todas maneras sonrió.

—En algún momento debía pasar.

—Por lo menos no cuando mi padre está pagando por ello. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No has venido a mí buscando una sesión gratuita. Has venido a mí porque necesitabas a una amiga que te aconsejara, debes dejarme saber el panorama completo. —La sonrisa de Fate se congelo antes de tomar del café que Lindy le había servido.

Lindy no había dicho gran cosa la noche anterior y le permitió quedarse, sabiendo que el joven en ese momento no sentía que tuviera alguien más con quien acudir, y años de experiencia le decían que nunca se debía dejar a alguien con dicho perfil por su cuenta, estando tan crispado de los nervios como él lo estaba. Fate se despertó del sofá en el recibidor gracias al aroma de una comida deliciosa que la mayor estaba preparando para el desayuno, de manera natural, Fate fue contando la razón por la que había terminado allí, haciendo sentir a Lindy tremendamente aliviada de haberle dado su información de contacto tiempo atrás. Su intuición nunca le fallaba por lo visto.

—No quiero dejar mi hogar, Lindy-san. Uminari es mi hogar, aquí tengo un futuro brillante y personas que realmente aprecio.

Sus ojos verdes observaron el lenguaje corporal del rubio.

—Entiendo que la separación de un lugar en el que se tienen lazos afectivos puede resultar bastante chocante, pero quizá tu madre realmente tenga una buena intención. Además, me comentaste que Alicia no se veía muy contrariada por el cambio.

Fate negó rápidamente.

—Ella no está pensando en mí, está pensando en una manera de tener el control. Conozco bien a mi madre—Dijo con seguridad—Alicia no está obligada a seguirlos como yo sí, ocuparía que alguien lo suficientemente amable y preocupado por mi negociara mi custodia con mis padres de manera legal.

—Salirte de casa tampoco es una opción, como bien dijiste, no tienes como mantenerte por tu cuenta y no quieres pedir apoyo a tus amigos.

Ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

—Tengo miedo. —Confesó por fin lo que Lindy tanto estaba esperando por escuchar.

—Y no está mal tener miedo, todos lo tenemos a perder algo que nos es preciado—Comentó en tono conciliador, desacomodando los cabellos de Fate de manera maternal—Lo que está mal es tomar acciones impulsivas en base a ese miedo y preocupar a los demás a tu alrededor.

Fate quedó altamente sorprendido al notar como Lindy posaba sobre la mesa su teléfono celular cuando terminó de decir aquello. ¿En qué momento lo había tomado?

—No estaría mal que mínimo te comunicaras con la persona más importante para ti y decirle que estas bien.

Ojos borgoña intercambiaron su posición en dirección a su anfitriona y el teléfono, antes de darle la razón y encenderlo, encontrándose con una cantidad considerablemente alta de llamadas perdidas y mensajes pidiendo su paradero.

Se puso de pie y se alejó unos cuantos pasos y Lindy hizo lo propio para darle un poco de privacidad en el departamento tan pequeño. Buscó entre sus contactos un nombre en particular y sonrió con un poco de calma antes de marcar.

Le contestaron al primer toque y una dulce voz cargada de insultos hacia su persona le recibió.

—Perdón por preocuparte, Nanoha.

.

.

Decir que Precia estaba molesta era quedarse corto. Podría literalmente escupir fuego por la boca y realmente no habría extrañado a nadie.

Después de que Fate se comunicara con Nanoha, finalmente habían podido movilizarse en un plan desesperado para conseguir que mínimo el rubio pudiera quedarse con alguno de ellos. Alisa y Suzuka no tendrían problema alguno en ofrecer hospedaje mientras que tanto Hayate como Nanoha tenían el don con los padres Testarossa Harlaown, por lo menos el suficiente como para darle a Fate tiempo de aparecer. Alicia y Chrono estaban actuando como catalizadores y Ginga lastimosamente no era siquiera conocida dentro de la familia, por lo que no pintaba mucho allí, así que no le quedó más que irse.

Clyde no decía nada, y eso era lo que más asustados los tenía a todos. Apenas los recibió en un gesto educado y miraba atento la hora dentro del reloj colgado por encima de la ventana principal.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Fate, con Lindy detrás de él.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Cuestionó Precia de manera arisca, Lindy por otro lado, se había mantenido tranquila. No era muy diferente de lidiar con un paciente agresivo.

—Ella me convenció de venir aquí, y contrario a otra persona en este lugar, se tomó la molestia de escucharme y brindarme su apoyo.

Alicia y Nanoha observaron aterradas a Precia tras las palabras del rubio. No era bueno comenzar las negociaciones con hostilidades. La madre del Testarossa estaba por decir algo, pero el carraspear de Clyde le detuvo.

—Agradezco su entrega, doctora Lindy. Pero este no es momento ni lugar para tratar con usted.

—No estoy aquí como la doctora Harlaown, señor Clyde. Estoy aquí como una amiga de Fate, y al igual que los jóvenes aquí presentes, tengo la intención de ayudar.

De brazos cruzados, mirada firme y espalda recta, Lindy Harlaown era una mujer intimidante, pero que, sobre todo, ayudaba a que el temple de Fate se sintiera tranquilo y seguro.

—Las decisiones aquí ya han sido tomadas y ninguno aquí va a cambiar algo—Dijo Clyde de manera seria, pasando su mirada por todos los presentes. Precia asintió a las palabras de su esposo.

—Con todo el respeto, señor—Comenzó Hayate—Nunca se debe dar por sentado algo sin haber escuchado antes las alternativas.

—Concuerdo, señor—Ahora fue Nanoha—Si se cierra de tal manera que no pueda escuchar, corre el riesgo de hechos indeseables.

Clyde rio irónico.

— ¿Ahora ustedes pequeñas, me darán clases sobre ser padre? —Preguntó sarcásticamente—Yo sé exactamente qué es lo mejor para mi familia.

—Puede que así sea—Dijo Lindy—Pero eso no necesariamente involucra la estabilidad o el balance que necesita.

—Quiero que intenten convencerme de que estoy equivocado—Sonrió de manera amplia, con completa confianza.

Chrono frunció el ceño con confusión, aquel no era su padre.

* * *

 _ **¿Siguen allí? Perdonen la tardanza en serio. Han pasado cierta cantidad de cosas que en teoría se resumen en estudios y vida (?) Inicié formalmente la universidad hace prácticamente tres meses ya y es un ritmo acelerado en una carrera pesada. Me costó un tanto encontrar el equilibrio entre el ocio y el trabajo y mi tiempo libre es para dormir tres horas, comer en quince minutos y hacer los deberes durante casi toda la tarde para escribir aprovechando mi insomnio. Tenía otro fic en sus capítulos finales también y necesitaba concluirlo de una vez para poder endeudarme de nuevo xD**_

 _ **¿Ya leyeron "Contra reloj"? Les recomiendo que vayan a mi perfil a hacerlo, es una historia nueva con una trama un poco más corta que esta (o eso espero) que será actualizada un poco más frecuente que esta que es más larga (?)**_

 _ **Fuera de las justificaciones y los anuncios, ¡LLEGÓ LO BUENO!**_

 _ **¿Cómo harán para que Fate no se vaya de Uminari? ¿Realmente lo lograrán o debemos irnos resignando?**_

 _ **Un aplauso para los que intuyeron que Fate estaba con Lindy, a partir de ahora Lindy se volverá uno de los personajes protagónicos, adivinen como. Lamento si lo han sentido un poco corto, quise terminarlo antes de que comenzara la discusión-resolución de esta problemática antes de comenzar con el siguiente arco de esta historia donde Fate comenzará oficialmente el proceso para el TRH y otras cosillas más por allí.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Eli, nadaoriginal y LostNeko120 por sus maravillosos reviews, siempre ayudan a animar al escritor de que su historia está siendo leída, esperemos que el mensaje esté siendo comprendido igual, sé que puedo a llegar a ser un pelmazo a veces, jaja. Estaré respondiendo en breve.**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, espero que nos veamos nuevamente no tan lejos y disfruten su noche n.n**_


End file.
